P I N G S
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: [5/02/16, 3:50:17 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Por favor, despierta. Odio estar rogando. Sabes que lo odio. Apuesto a que estás riéndote de eso, donde quiera que estés. Pero, sigue doliendo y no sé porqué y se siente como la mierda y sé que tú podrías decirme porqué, pero no estás aquí y realmente lo apreciaría sin tan sólo despertaras. También te estás riendo de eso, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer 1: Haikyuu no nos pertenece ni a barf ni a mi. Es propiedad de Furudate y respectivos autores. Hacemos estos sin fines de lucro._

 _Declaimer 2: "Pings" NO me pertenece. Todo es obra de la magistral mente e imaginacion de barfs! Y no saben como la adoro por esta obra. Tengo su total aprobación para traducir esta historia. Podrán encontrar un link hacia la historia original y su perfilde Ao3 y Tumblr en mi perfil._

 _Agradezco enormemente a KellenHakuen (Kass) por betear esto. Asi que ahora puedo decir ¡No tiene faltas de ortografía! Y le dedico la traducción._

 **Advertencias:**

Angst

Saquen los pañuelos.

* * *

 **Pings**

 **by barfs**

* * *

Summary:

 _[5/02/16, 3:50:17 AM] Tsukishima Kei:_ Por favor, despierta.  
 _[5/02/16, 3:50:23 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Odio estar rogando. Sabes que lo odio._  
 _[5/02/16, 3:50:34 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Apuesto a que estás riéndote de eso, donde quiera que estés._  
 _[5/02/16, 3:50:53 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero, sigue doliendo y no sé porqué y se siente como la mierda y sé que tú podrías decirme porqué, pero no estás aquí y realmente lo apreciaría sin tan sólo despertaras._  
 _[5/02/16, 3:51:02 AM] Tsukishima Kei: También te estás riendo de eso, ¿no?_  
 _[5/02/16, 3:51:10 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Morirte probablemente está al principio del top diez de las cosas más jodidas que alguna vez has hecho, y has hecho un montón de cosas jodidas._

...•••...

Nota de la autora: Escuchen esta canción para el Efecto Completo.

NdT: La canción se llama 'Winter' de Bayside.

...•••...

 _[4/19/16, 8:34:09 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Hoy estuviste en las noticias._  
 _[4/19/16, 8:34:15 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bueno, fuiste mencionado._

 _[4/19/16, 8:34:30 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pensé que debía hacértelo saber porque siempre dijiste que un día querrías estar en televisión._

 _[4/19/16, 8:37:03 PM] Tsukishima Kei: La gente lloró. Un montón. Lo cual es bastante vergonzoso._

 _[4/19/16, 8:37:09 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Y hablaron muchísimo de ti. Es gracioso que ellos realmente no tengan idea de lo lamentable que eras._

 _[4/19/16, 8:49:20 PM] Tsukishima Kei: De todos modos…_

 _[4/19/16, 8:49:29 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No puedo hablar mucho esta noche._

 _[4/19/16, 8:49:33 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Te hablaré más tarde._

— _Tsukki_. —Kuroo exhaló el nombre contra la parte trasera del cuello de Tsukishima, y como siempre, Tsukishima gruñó y retrocedió un poco para empujar el costado de Kuroo en un intento de hacerlo que dejara de respirar sobre su cuello— Tsukki, despierta.

—Estoy durmiendo.

—Tonterías.

—Vete a la mierda.

Las palabras de Tsukishima fueron letargadas y pesadas por el sueño en contraste con las sagaces de Kuroo. Él probablemente había estado despierto por una hora y media hasta ahora, y simplemente se había aburrido de estar acostado sin hacer nada. El sonido de la lluvia y sus respiraciones habían llenado el silencio en la conversación, y Tsukishima cerró sus ojos de nuevo, poniendo su cabeza sobre el brazo de Kuroo como una almohada improvisada- una de la que Kuroo rápidamente dio un tiro de debajo de él.

—Vamos a correr.

—Está lloviendo.

—¿Y?

—Estoy cansado.

—¿Y?

—Hace frío.

— _¿Y?_

—Urgh. No estoy haciendo esto contigo.

Kuroo estaba haciendo un puchero, y Tsukishima no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saberlo. Salir con Kuroo era como cuidar a un niño, y aunque era algo que él sabía que estaba firmando a principios de su relación, nunca se convirtió en menos molesto. O encantador.

Una nariz se presionó en la nuca de Tsukishima, seguida por un par de labios y sólo entonces él se volteó para encarar a Kuroo, quien sonrío de oreja a oreja ahora que sabía que tenía hasta la última gota de la atención de Tsukishima.

—Bien, buenos días princesa— ronroneó Kuroo, inclinándose por un beso que Tsukishima bloqueó con su mano. No había manera de que fuera besado por Kuroo antes de que hubiera cepillado sus dientes.

—Buenos días.

Tratar de hacer que Kuroo parara de llamarlo por sobre nombres y apodos cariñosos era sólo una pérdida de tiempo en este punto de su relación, y a Tsukishima no le importaba tanto como lo hacía antes de que se comenzara a ver el uno al otro.

Escuchar _'¡Tsukki, Tsukki!_ _',_ gritado desde el final del pasillo normalmente significa que Kuroo y Bokuto estaban a punto de llegar por el corredor para bromear y jugar.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Hubiera dormido mejor si no me hubieras despertado.

—Quería que me prestaras atención, eso es todo.

—Claro.

Kuroo rió entre dientes, tomando las manos de Tsukishima entre las suyas para presionar un beso en la yema de los dedos, nudillos, y luego su palma debido a que Tsukishima no estaba para besarlo apropiadamente.

—Me gusta despertar así. Eres menos irritable en las mañanas.

—Gracias, Kuroo.

—Y eres más lindo.

Cada cumplido que Kuroo hacía siempre era respondido con un Tsukishima rodando sus ojos y un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

Pequeñas cosas como esas fueron las que habían hecho que Kuroo para empezar se enamorara de un larguirucho, e insufrible niño-de-primer-año, y ahora que era más viejo, las encontraba aún más adorables.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?— Kuroo se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirar sobre su hombro y ver afuera de la ventana del dormitorio de Tsukishima.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y no parecía que fuera disminuir en poco tiempo. Él nunca había sido fan de la lluvia, pero tampoco era fanático de permanecer en el interior haciendo nada.

—Dormir. Quedarnos en cama. Tal vez podemos ver televisión más tarde.

—Por favor, algo más aburrido, te lo ruego.

—Bueno, tienes algo mejor en mente.

—Vamos a correr.

El hecho de que Kuroo hubiera pedido ir a correr no una, sino dos veces con ese clima era espantoso, y Tsukishima gruñó mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no, ¿estás loco?

—Es sólo un poco de lluvia.

—No.

—¡Vamos!

Kuroo se dio la vuelta, con las manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Tsukishima, y bajó la vista hacia él con esa misma sonrisa que a Tsukishima le daban ganas de abofetear y besar, todo al mismo tiempo. En vez de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, suspira y rueda sobre su espalda para mirar a Kuroo.

—Solo vamos a correr en la lluvia.

—Esa es la cosa más barata que alguna vez me has dicho.

—Te daré un beso bajo la lluvia si eres bueno.

—Mentí. Es _esa_.

—Cepillaré mis dientes primero.

Esta vez Kuroo sonríe. Esta sonrisa era una que Tsukishima apreciaba mucho más que la otra del gato Cheshire. No era sólo que la curva de sus labios hiciera flaquear las rodillas de Tsukishima, pero su nariz se arrugaba y siempre había un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, pero no en la derecha. Había visto y memorizado esa sonrisa innumerables veces, y la había sentido presionando contra sus propios labios. Nunca envejecía, y el pensamiento por sí solo hizo pensar a Tsukishima que tal vez el 'barato' era él, no Kuroo.

—Bien. Sólo si cepillas tus dientes.

—Sabía que vendrías.

—Cállate.

—Te amo.

— _También te amo_.

 _...•••..._

 _[4/21/16, 2:58:09 AM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Recuerdas cuando me tomabas el pelo todo el maldito tiempo sobre lo mucho que dormía?_  
 _[4/21/16, 2:58:14 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No puedo dormir nada ahora. Es lo peor. Me acuesto y cierro mis ojos y no puedo dormir no importa qué tan jodidamente lo intente._  
 _[4/21/16, 2:58:20 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No quiero decir que desearía que estuvieras aquí justo ahora,_  
 _[4/21/16, 2:58:23 AM] Tsukishima Kei: pero desearía que estuvieras aquí._  
 _[4/21/16, 2:58:30 AM] Tsukishima Kei: desearía que estuvieras aquí así podría decirte que ahora tú eres quien está durmiendo demasiado. Hipócrita._  
 _[4/21/16, 2:58:38 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ni siquiera estás leyendo esto; sé que no lo haces._

 _[4/21/16, 3:16:12 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Voy a intentar dormir otra vez._  
 _[4/21/16, 2:16:19 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Te veré pronto._  
 _[4/21/16, 2:16:21 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Buenas noches.  
_

 _...•••...  
_

Por un momento, Tsukishima esperó a que Skype emitiera un ping con una respuesta. No lo hizo, y Tsukishima se preguntó qué era lo que en realidad había estado esperando. Kuroo siempre era visiblemente lento para responder a los mensajes, pero Tsukishima sabía que esta vez, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera negarlo, nunca habría otra notificación de Kuroo otra vez. En otros términos, sólo era otra cosa para agregar a su itinerario para los próximos días, semanas... años, probablemente.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la televisión, y apagó el canal de noticias que se estaba reproduciendo que más que nada había sido ruido en blanco por las últimas cuatro horas. El sueño haría que las cosas se sintieran mejor, y dormir haría que su pecho no se sintiera como si se estuviera derrumbándose sobre sí mismo y su cabeza no estuviera atascada debajo del agua.

El silencioso zumbido de su computadora portátil en su escritorio era toda la compañía que Tsukishima necesitaba- y la pequeña esperanza de que, por la remota posibilidad de arreglárselas para conciliar el sueño, se despertaría por un ping y el mismo mensaje de 'Buenos días' por el cual se había despertado todos los días de los últimos dos años.

 _...•••..._

 _[4/22/16, 5:19:22 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Fue realmente agradable verte hoy._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:19:30 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Incluso aunque no hablase mucho._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:19:37 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No hablaste para nada, de hecho._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:19:44 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero conocí a tus padres._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:19:58 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Fue mi primera vez viéndolos._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:20:06 PM] Tsukishima Kei: En serio luces como tu padre._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:20:12 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Especialmente hoy._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:20:24 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero se las arreglaron para manejar y aplacar tu cabello de recién levantado. Probablemente eso necesitó un montón de fijador para el cabello._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:20:32 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Te parecías a tu papá, pero no lucías realmente como tú._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:20:39 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Lo siento._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:20:44 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Usaron un montón de maquillaje para cubrir tus moretones y porqué no._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:20:48 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Así que no te preocupes, lucías bien. Lo juro._

 _[4/22/16, 5:24:15 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Mi mamá me está hablando, así que debería ir._  
 _[4/22/16, 5:24:22 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Hablaré contigo_ _mañana_ _, lo prometo._ _  
_

 _...•••...  
_

La cena lo últimos días había sido tan agradable como conversar con la pared.

Tsukishima pasaba más tiempo mirando su plato, en su regazo, de lo que hablaba sobre su día, y esa noche no fue diferente a la anterior, o la noche anterior a esa.

Hace dos noches ni siquiera se molestó en salir de su habitación por la comida. El hambre estaba estancada con la confusión, la depresión y la frustración, y sus padres le dijeron que lo comprendían.

Excepto que no lo entendían, y Tsukishima sabía que no lo harían por un largo, largo tiempo.

A no ser que alguno de ellos repentinamente muriera en un extraño accidente, entonces realmente lo entenderían.

Hace dos noches, en lugar de sentarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor, se sentó delante de la televisión con su computadora al lado, observando el mismo clip de las noticias una y otra vez mientras escuchaba su computadora, atento a un ping.

 _...•••..._

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:03 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Sé que prometí mandarte mensaje el otro día._

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:19 AM] Tsukishima Kei: La otra semana sería más preciso._

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:25 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero no puedes enojarte conmigo._

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:34 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Tú me prometiste que llegarías a casa a salvo._

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:42 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Quiero decir, también me llamaste 'mamá' con esa estúpida, come-mierda sonrisa que siempre tienes en tu cara._

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:44 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Tenías en tu cara.*_

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:50 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Yyyyyyyyy, no lo hiciste. Llegar a casa, es decir._

 _[5/02/16, 3:49:53 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Estamos a mano ahora._

 _[5/02/16, 3:50:08 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ahora que estamos a mano, quiero que intentes prometerme algo otra vez._

 _[5/02/16, 3:50:17 AM] Tsukishima Kei:_ _Por favor despierta._  
 _[5/02/16, 3:50:23 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Odio estar rogando. Sabes que lo odio._  
 _[5/02/16, 3:50:34 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Apuesto a que estás riéndote de esto, donde quiera que estés._  
 _[5/02/16, 3:50:53 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero, sigue doliendo y no sé porqué y se siente como la mierda y sé que tú podrías decirme porqué, pero no estás aquí y realmente lo apreciaría sin tan sólo despertaras._  
 _[5/02/16, 3:51:02 AM] Tsukishima Kei: También te estás riendo de eso, ¿no?_  
 _[5/02/16, 3:51:10 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Morirte probablemente está al principio del top diez de las cosas más jodidas que alguna vez has hecho, y has hecho un montón de cosas jodidas._

 _[5/02/16, 4:21:40 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Estoy divagando._  
 _[5/02/16, 4:21:47 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No era realmente una promesa. Ahora que lo pienso._  
 _[5/02/16, 4:21:53 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Prométeme que despertarás._  
 _[5/02/16, 4:21:55 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pronto._  
 _[5/02/16, 4:21:59 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Despierta pronto.  
_

 _...•••...  
_

 _"Estudiante de la Universidad de Tokyo muere atropellado y el conductor escapa_."

" _Un estudiante de la Universidad de Tokyo ha sido identificado como la víctima de una fuga en el norte de la prefectura de Miyagi._ _Kuroo Tetsurou, 19, fue atropellado por un C-"  
_

El televisor se quedó en negro, y Tsukishima giró su cabeza alrededor para ver a su hermano parado junto a él con el control remoto en su mano.

—Kei, deja de mirar eso.

Él no necesitaba ver el clip de nuevo (era su decimotercera vez hoy) para saber exactamente lo que la presentadora de noticias diría a continuación. Ella hablaría de cómo Kuroo era querido, encantador, inteligente y un talentoso jugador de voleibol al que todo el mundo amaba y que sería extrañado con mucho cariño.

Ella habría reproducido videos de sus compañeros de clase y compañeros de equipo balbuceando elogios a través de mocos y lágrimas, y era tan embarazoso como patético.

Sin embargo, escuchar eso al principio había molestado a Tsukishima de sobremanera. La presentadora de noticias podría hablar y hablar cuando no sabía absolutamente nada de Kuroo.

Alguien que realmente hubiera conocido a Kuroo hubiera dicho que Kuroo era un poco bastardo. Que era inteligente, pero no de la manera en que se quedaría con lo escrito en un libro de texto o resolvería una ecuación de matemáticas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era inteligente en que podía captar el más mínimo cambio en la expresión; la contracción más pequeña en los ojos, o el estiramiento hacia arriba de los labios de alguien y sabía cómo tocar la emoción como una canción para hacer reír, llorar o enamorarse. No era encantador, era persistente, y cuando sabía que quería algo o a alguien era absolutamente avasallador. Esa persistencia era lo que había convencido a Tsukishima para salir a regañadientes con él, y por eso, Tsukishima nunca lo perdonaría.

Al menos la parte del voleibol era acertada.

—Estaba a punto de apagarla— respondió simplemente, hundiéndose nuevamente en el salón de la sala mientras miraba fijamente su propio reflejo en la televisión.

Los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos le daban un aspecto enfermizo, al igual que la forma en que su grasa corporal se había reducido a casi nada.

—Tal vez deberías borrarlo del DVR.

—Lo voy a hacer.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto.

—¿Hoy?

—No.

La presentadora de noticias cerraría el segmento con testimonios de los profesores que sólo hablaron de que Kuroo era el estudiante perfecto.

Ellos exagerarían la habilidad académica de Kuroo quien en realidad era bastante mediocre y dirían una línea de que era "Todo-A, estudiante del cuadro de honor" viendo que Tsukishima había pasado una buena parte de sus días hablando con Kuroo por teléfono guiándolo en sus ecuaciones matemáticas.

Akiteru suspiró, y Tsukishima miró hacía el piso entre sus pies como si su hermano lo hubiera atrapado mirando porno y no una noticia sobre la nota necrológica de su novio en el canal local de noticias. Para Tsukishima eso era aún más vergonzoso que haber traído su laptop con él a la sala de estar para poder esperar por un ping mientras escuchaba un recuento de la muerte de Kuroo.

—¿Quieres salir y darnos algunos pásese el uno al otro?

—No, gracias.

—Sería bueno tener un poco de aire fresco.

Aire fresco se había convertido en un concepto desconocido para Tsukishima. Hasta ahora él no había dejado su casa o había ido a la escuela durante semanas. Yamaguchi comenzó a llevarle los trabajos escolares que se había perdido hasta su casa por él, pero incluso entonces su madre abría la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa y el consuelo de 'Kei lo está sobrellevando'.

—Tal vez mañana.

—Entonces mañana, ¿lo prometes?

Esa última palabra de los labios de Akiteru hizo que Tsukishima tuviera ganas de vomitar, y rápidamente se paró fuera del sillón antes de poder caminar sin decir nada a su habitación con su computadora en la mano.

Akiteru no persiguió a su hermano. En lugar de eso, se sentó en donde Kei había estado toda la mañana. Encendió la televisión nuevamente para escuchar una vez más sobre quién había roto el corazón de su pequeño hermano.

 _...•••..._

 _[5/05/16, 7:02:15 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Tu mamá vino ayer._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:17 AM] Tsukishima Kei: A las once en punto._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:19 AM] Tsukishima Kei:_ _De la noche_  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:24 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ella estaba llorando. No creo que haya dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:28 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Es bastante molesto._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:35 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero ella hizo que me sentara y me dijo que te habías ido._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:39 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Como si no lo supiera ya. No soy idiota._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:43 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Me preguntó si quería visitar tu tumba, y dije que no._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:50 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Me preguntó si estaba asustado, y también le dije que no._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:02:53 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Y no lo estoy._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:03:02 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Sólo me gusta pensar que vas a guardar tu maldita promesa por una vez y vas a despertar._

 _[5/05/16, 7:09:21 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Incluso si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por tu mamá._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:09:26 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No me gusta abrirle la puerta a las personas a mitad_ _de la noche_ _._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:09:33 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Es un dolor en el trasero._

 _[5/05/16, 7:39:29 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ahora tengo que ir a la escuela. No he ido en semanas._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:39:34 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Hablaré contigo cuando regresé a casa._  
 _[5/05/16, 7:39:38 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Te amo._ _  
_

 _...•••..._

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: Nos vemos._

* * *

 _Notas de la traductora:_ Ha pasado una semana desde que leí el fic en un día... y sigo llorando. Soy una masoquista por meterme a traducir esto, pero bueno, no quería que otras personas no pudieran disfrutar de esta joya por las barreras del idioma. No se no que decirles, me muero por saber que les pareció :'v

Por favor, dejen un review contandome si lloraron tanto como yo, o si de plano tienen un corazon de acero y esto no las hizo no temblar (?) Este es el capitulo más calmado de los 8 que hay XD los otros vienen más fuerte, así que intentare apurarme con la traducción. Nos leemos!

Traducción by: LaLa


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaa~ Estoy feliz por que traduje esto en un día. Fue un día triste, ya se imaginaran. Así que aquí esta~ Más notas al final._

 **Declaimer: Haikyuu no nos pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Furudare. Y hacemos esto sin findes de lucro.**

 **Declaimer 2: PINGS no me pertenece, es propiedad de barfs y podrás encontrar un link a la historia original y a sus perfiles en mi perfil(?)**

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

* * *

Cap2 Pings

Notas de la autora: Escuchen esta canción.

NdT: la canción se llama Flashlights, por The Front Bottom. Y como siempre, les dejo en link de la canción en la página de face.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

La escuela iba a ser una agonía. Tsukishima lo supo en el segundo que salió por la puerta y pisó la acera por primera vez en semanas. El sol no tenía derecho a estar tan brillante, los pájaros no tenían derecho a estar cantando, y el mundo no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho a seguir girando sobre su eje cuando el universo entero de Tsukishima más bien pudo haber sido embarrado en el asfalto junto con el cuerpo de Kuroo. Pero caminó de todos modos, y en su recorrido a la escuela, Tsukishima se aseguró de evitar la esquina donde Kuroo fue atropellado. Eso añadió quince minutos a su camino, pero irse por su ruta habitual le habría tomado horas.

Para Tsukishima era un milagro personal el habérselas arreglado para transportar su trasero a la escuela cuando se sentía como si estuviera caminando con alquitrán hasta las rodillas todo el trayecto. Kuroo se habría reído de la lentitud con la que caminaba. Se habría reído y habría cogido a Tsukishima en brazos y corrido el resto del camino mientras le tomaba el pelo y se burlaba de él todo el tiempo. Si Kuroo hubiera hecho eso un mes atrás, Tsukishima se hubiera quejado y hubiera renegado que no necesitaba ser llevado.

No, si Kuroo hubiera hecho eso un mes atrás, Tsukishima habría sostenido su cara y lo habría besado una y otra vez hasta que sus lenguas quemaran y Kuroo le prometiera que no iba a dejarlo pronto.

Si Tsukishima hubiera sabido un mes atrás que el simple hecho de caminar hacia la escuela lo iba a dejar sin aliento y con los ojos humedecidos, él nunca habría dejado a Kuroo fuera de su vista otra vez.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

En Karasuno, nadie que no fuera del equipo de voleibol conocía a Kuroo. El resto de los estudiantes ni siquiera se molestaban en ser discretos mientras hablan del estudiante universitario de Tokyo que fue atropellado por un carro a no más de dos cuadras de la escuela. Ellos estaban especulando cosas estúpidas, y tan estúpido como era, cada estúpida especulación hacia que Tsukishima se sintiera más enfermo de lo que el artículo en las noticias lo había hecho sentir.

— _El probablemente estaba borracho._

— _¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito?_

— _Apuesto a que estaba drogado._

— _La gente de Tokyo es imprudente ¿no?_

Tsukishima nunca había querido golpear en la cara a tanta gente en toda su vida.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Oh, Tsukishima.

La voz del entrenador Ukai hizo eco en las paredes mientras Tsukishima daba unos pasos al interior del gimnasio. Él tomó su tiempo preparándose para la práctica, pero estaba contento de haber logrado hacerlo. Era difícil no pensar en Kuroo poniéndose sus rodilleras mientras él jalaba bruscamente las suyas por primera vez en semanas. Kuroo no lo desvestiría o lo entrenaría en voleibol nunca más, así que no tenía sentido demorarse en eso.

Tsukishima asintió a conciencia y aclaró su garganta, sin siquiera haber dicho una palabra antes de que todo el gimnasio se quedara quieto. El sonido de un balón de voleibol que alguien falló al recibir se desvaneció en la nada.

—Hey. — Tsukishima decidió romper el silencio, sólo para lanzarle una mirada a Hinata, quien no había recogido su mandíbula del suelo desde que el entrenador dijo su nombre.

—Estas de vuelta. — Lo llamó Kageyama desde el otro lado del gimnasio. El rey era tan observador como siempre, notó Tsukishima.

—Lo estoy.

Otro silencio, y Tsukishima rechinó sus dientes mientras hacía su camino hacia la cancha. Todo el mundo se andaba con cuidado a su alrededor, y eso estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Tsukishima no se molestó en voltearse hacia el origen de aquella voz. Alguno de los de primer año cuyo nombre no se había aprendido. Nadie más se había molestado en preguntar.

—Sí.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Eso es bueno.

La tensión en el gimnasio era sofocante, y Tsukishima inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber ido a la práctica en primer lugar. Pero Kuroo hubiera estado decepcionado de él si dejaba de ir a entrenar, y dejar el voleibol era lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera.

—Puedo unirme a la práctica o...

—Por supuesto.

—Y estamos haciendo...

—Saques.

—Bien.

Tsukishima caminó al borde de la cancha donde algunos de sus compañeros estaba formados. Yamaguchi lo había estado mirando como si él fuera quien había muerto y se hubiera levantado de la muerte, y Tsukishima no se hubiera molestado en hacérselo saber.

—Tsukki...

—No me llames así.

Esa era absolutamente la última cosa que quería escuchar de la boca de Yamaguchi, ese estúpido apodo que Kuroo y Bokuto le habían tomado cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Era lamentable al principio, y ahora era vergonzoso. Quería que la práctica se acabara para que pudiera ir a su casa y acurrucarse con su computadora de nuevo para hablar con Kuroo; o más bien, con la cuenta de Skype de Kuroo.

Una vez que llegó a la parte delantera de la fila Tsukishima extendió sus manos, haciendo un gesto para que alguien le lanzara el balón. El entrenador Ukai lo hizo, y la renuencia en su cara lo iba a envejecer diez años al finalizar la práctica.

El entrenador Ukai le pasó el balón, y Tsukishima no lo atrapó.

No lo tocó.

En lugar de eso lo dejó ir para que rebotara contra la pared mientras sus compañeros de equipo se quitaban de su trayectoria.

—Creo que voy a ir a casa.

Tsukishima habló quedamente, y apretó los puños, mientras agarraba el dobladillo de sus shorts entre sus manos.

—Eso sería bueno. — no supo quién lo dijo, pero todo el mundo asintió en acuerdo.

Sin otra palabra, Tsukishima se volteó sobre sus talones para dirigirse a los vestidores para cambiarse su ropa deportiva. Por alguna razón todo se puso borroso y Tsukishima se quitó sus lentes para limpiarlos con su playera.

Ninguna limpieza extrema en sus lentes hizo que lo borroso desapareciera, y no fue hasta que se vio a sí mismo en el espejo de los vestidores que se dio cuenta de que no había nada malo con sus gafas.

Tenía los ojos acuosos y enrojecidos en los bordes, pero ni una sola lágrima derramada.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[5/05/16, 6:19:32 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Estoy en casa._

 _[5/05/16, 6:19:38 PM] Tsukishima Kei: La escuela apestó, gracias por preguntar._

 _[5/05/16, 6:19:47 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero fui a la práctica, y todo el mundo me miraba como si me hubiera brotado otra extremidad o algo así._

 _[5/05/16, 6:19:51 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ninguno de ellos te menciono._

 _[5/05/16, 6:19:54 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Todos parecían estar bien._

 _[5/05/16, 6:20:07 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Dejándolos de lado, con todos los demás fuiste bastante popular en la escuela._

 _[5/05/16, 6:20:18 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Estaban diciendo varias cosas bastante desagradables._

 _[5/05/16, 6:20:25 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Algunos de ellos pensaron que caminaste delante del auto a propósito._

 _[5/05/16, 6:20:27 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Hilarante._

 _[5/05/16, 6:20:30 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Tú no harías eso._

 _[5/05/16, 6:42:38 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Verdad?_

* * *

 _...•••..._

* * *

Tsukishima no lloró.

O más bien, Tsukishima no llora.

La última vez que se podía recordar llorando fue cuando tenía seis años y se había caído jugando a atrapar la pelota con su hermano. Desde entonces, para empezar él ni siquiera podía recordad la última vez que sintió ganas de llorar. El llanto era para niños de seis años. Para Tsukishima, el llanto era tan condenadamente castrante que prefería morir antes de verse con lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.

Pero después de que Kuroo lo dejara aprendió a no bromear sobre la muerte, y supo cómo se sentía el querer llorar.

Sin embargo, él no lloró. No en el funeral de Kuroo, y no cuando su padre lo llamó desde el piso de abajo después de haberle colgado el teléfono a la mamá de Kuroo.

Su padre tampoco lloró, pero con la mirada en sus ojos le dijo lo que Tsukishima había estado esperando.

Las palabras exactas que su padre dijo fueron olvidadas. Tsukishima sólo podía recordar pequeños fragmentos y sílabas que su padre bien podría haber dicho bajo el agua.

Lo que Tsukishima si recordaba era que su madre se encogía del horror a través del rímel embarrado y que se doblaba sobre el fregadero de la cocina vomitando hasta que quedó seca, y agarró su pecho para intentar hacer que sus costillas dejaran de sentirse como si se le estuvieran encajando.

Podía escuchar los sollozos ahogados de su madre, entre agitado y nauseabundo.

Como si ella no tuviera derecho a llorar y arruinar su maquillaje.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[5/18/16, 12:02:49 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ha sido un mes desde que te fuiste._

 _[5/18/16, 12:02:52 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Te extraño un montón._

 _[5/18/16, 12:43:02 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Estoy enojado contigo por irte. Voy a golpearte en la cara la próxima vez que te vea._

 _[5/18/16, 12:43:06 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Cuando sea que eso pase._

 _[5/18/16, 12:47:09 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Te sigo amando._

 _[5/18/16, 12:47:11 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Buenas noches._

* * *

 _...•••..._

* * *

No era justo que en las películas cuando alguien moría, esa persona siempre, sin falta, aparecía en sueños. Ya sea para proporcionar palabras de sabiduría o consuelo, la persona que murió nunca salía de la pantalla durante demasiado tiempo.

Tsukishima lo entendía antes, pero ahora no podía comprender porque el protagonista le rogaría a esa persona que dejara aparecer en sus sueños y alucinaciones.

Tal vez él veía demasiadas películas, o tal vez era demasiado estúpido para decir la diferencia entre la ficción y la realidad sobre todo porque se pasaba más tiempo hablando con su novio muerto a través de internet de lo que lo hacía socializando con cualquier otra persona, pero él quería ver a Kuroo de nuevo, incluso si era solo en sus sueño.

Pero las pocas noches que se las arreglaba para caer dormido eran sin sueños, y aunque Tsukishima nunca había sido del tipo religioso, él rezaría antes de acostarse para que esa noche sea la noche en que Kuroo regresaría.

Tsukishima le rezó a un dios en el que no creía, y por primera vez en su vida, él no quería nada más que estar equivocado. Quería creer que Kuroo no estaba sólo pudriéndose y siendo comido por los gusanos en el suelo. En cambio le gustaba pensar que él estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas y disfrutando demasiado como para checar su computadora incluso si era sólo por un segundo.

Resultó que ninguna cantidad de oraciones hizo que algún hechicero bastardo y barbudo en el cielo escuchara, y en las noches que se quedaba dormido, se despertaba a la mañana siguiente sin ningún reencuentro con Kuroo.

Esas mañanas Tsukishima rodaría sobre sí mismo, golpearía su almohada con sus puños y gritaría hasta perder la voz.

Kuroo no aparecería en sus sueños pronto, y Tsukishima se odiaba a su mismo por pensar que el hecho de poner sus manos juntas y hablarle al cielo haría que alguien lo escuchara.

Eso era casi tan estúpido como pensar que si ponía sus manos en un tecleado y escribía los mensajes suficientes, su computadora emitiría un ping por primera vez en más de un mes.

No había manera de que hubiera un Dios hechicero barbudo en el cielo. Si lo hubiera, él no se habría llevado a Kuroo para empezar.

Y sobre la remota posibilidad de que este mal nacido de Dios existiese, Tsukishima decidió que no era un dios que mereciera ningún tipo de oración u ofrecimiento.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[5/23/16, 11:48:32 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Intenté llamar a tu mamá el otro día._

 _[5/23/16, 11:48:36 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ella no respondió._

 _[5/23/16, 11:48:41 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No la culpo. Yo no hubiera respondido si fuera ella._

 _[5/23/16, 11:48:47 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero supongo que no le ha dejado de doler._

 _[5/23/16, 11:48:53 PM] Tsukishima Kei: A mí tampoco._

 _[5/23/16, 11:48:59 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Mi pecho se siente como si fuera a explotar. Incluso fui con un doctor porque pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón o algo._

 _[5/23/16, 11:49:03 PM] Tsukishima Kei: El imbécil me dijo "considera ver a un terapeuta"._

 _[5/23/16, 11:49:07 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Que se joda._

* * *

 _...•••..._

* * *

— ¿Ya no estarás en el equipo de voleibol?

Yamaguchi se acercó a preguntarle tímidamente, como si la mera mención del deporte le ocasionara a Tsukishima una conducta violenta mientras caminaban juntos a la escuela. La mayoría de las veces Tsukishima insistía en caminar solo, pero algunas veces se topaba con Yamaguchi en el camino y no le quedaba mucha opción.

Lo que, en retrospectiva, era extraño. Tsukishima aún se aseguraba de hacer el camino largo hacia la escuela para evitar la esquina en la que Kuroo fue atropellado. No era nada más que perder el tiempo pensando en eso. Había cosas mucho mejores que podría haber estado haciendo con su tiempo, como evitar a sus compañeros de clase y sentarse frente a su computadora silenciosamente por doce horas en un día escolar y dieciséis en los fines de semana.

—No.

— ¿Oh?

— Mm.

—Yo sólo... No ha estado en la prác...

—Lo sé.

—Ellos están preocupados por t...

—No me importa.

—Está bien, Tsukishima.

Era la primera vez que Yamaguchi lo llamaba por algo que no fuera 'Tsukki', y Tsukishima fue más lento hasta que gradualmente paró.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Así es.

— ¿Te sientes enfer...?

—No. Olvide algo en mi casa. Te veré en clase.

Yamaguchi lo miró con la misma expresión que su madre hacía cuando Tsukishima se saltaba comidas o cuando ella bajaba las escaleras a las cuatro de la mañana para ver a su hijo sentado en la oscuridad, iluminado por la televisión que repetía el mismo video de las noticias.

—Está bien. Te veré luego.

—Hasta luego.

En cuanto Yamaguchi salió de su línea de visión, Tsukishima giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse en la dirección opuesta a su casa. Caminó en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el suelo mientras sus pies se arrastraban a lo largo de la banqueta.

Sus pies se fueron haciendo más y más pesados conforme se acercaba a su destino. Y una vez que llegó, Tsukishima levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia la intersección que había estado evitando por un mes.

Luego se sentó en la acera en la que el presentador de noticias había dicho que Kuroo fue atropellado, y cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras su mirada se perdía en el vecindario. Era el mismo barrio en el que había crecido, junto al otro vecindario donde su hermano le había enseñado a jugar voleibol porque la calle estaba, irónicamente, muy transitada. Y conforme crecía, dejó de jugar voleibol con su hermano y el vecindario se convirtió en nada más que otra ruta de camino a la escuela.

Ahora era la intersección donde su novio y 'Tsukki' murieron.

Tsukishima arrastró los dedos sobre la acera, e incluso aunque sus compañeros de clase lo pasaban, él incluso pensó que no podría sentirse más solo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[5/29/16, 5:50:34 AM] Tsukishima Kei: El equipo médico de emergencia dijo que moriste en el impacto y que no sentiste nada._

 _[5/29/16, 5:50:37 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Lo cual es jodidamente injusto._

 _[5/29/16, 5:50:40 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Yo tampoco quiero sentir nada._

 _[5/29/16, 5:50:45 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Realmente ya no es divertido, Kuroo._

 _[5/29/16, 5:51:03 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Necesito que despiertes. Necesito que despiertes demasiado. Odio esto. Te odio. Odio hablar contigo así. Es tan jodidamente vergonzoso. Sólo necesito que despiertes por favor_

* * *

 _...•••..._

* * *

— ¡Kei, alguien está aquí para verte!

Tsukishima difícilmente escuchaba la voz de su madre ahora. Ella se había rendido de tratar de hacerlo hablar, y aprendió que darle algo de espacio a su hijo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Con su padre fue lo mismo, y a pesar de que Akiteru había ido a quedarse las primeras dos semanas después de que Kuroo muriera, él tenía una vida a la que regresar.

Tsukishima, por otro lado, no tenía una vida a la cual regresar, sólo un techo para mirar día a día acostado desde la cama. La poca vida con la que había empezado estaba enterrada en el suelo y descomponiéndose con el paso de los días. Ahora su vida consistía en ir esporádicamente a la escuela, y cuando no estaba mirando sin escuchar una clase de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, se sentaba en la sala a mirar el mismo clip que le dijo a su hermano que eliminaría del DVR un día.

Y si no hiciera nada de eso, Tsukishima miraría fijamente su computadora con sus dedos ceñidos sobre las teclas así que si hubiera un ping, no haría a Kuroo esperar.

—Ya voy.

Su propia voz lo tomó con la guardia baja, aclaró su garganta antes de sentarse lentamente sobre la cama y peinarse el cabello con sus dedos. Su pelo se había vuelto algo ingobernable y difícil de manejar, pero no le importaba. No había nadie a quien quisiera impresionar con su aspecto. Kuroo le habría dicho que se veía guando de cualquier manera.

Tsukishima agarró sus gafas de la mesita de noche antes de arrastrarse sobre sus pies y bajar las escaleras para saludar a quien fuera que haya ido a verlo. Tal vez sería Kuroo. Tal vez Kuroo estaba de pie ahí, esperando para lanzarse hacia él con los brazos abiertos y decir que todo eso había sido una cruel broma en la que todos estaban involucrados. Su mamá diría algo estúpido como '¡Sorpresa!' y Tsukishima ni siquiera abofetearía o golpearía a Kuroo. Lo besaría en toda la cara y le diría que era un idiota y que lo amaba y...

—... ¿Bokuto?

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[6/08/16, 6:12:50 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Desperté esta mañana y no pude recordar en cuál mejilla estaba tu hoyuelo._

 _[6/08/16, 6:12:54 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Lloré por primera vez desde que tenía seis._

* * *

 _...•••..._

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _Más elaboración/planeación/recuerdos en el/los próximo(s) capítulo(s)... Otro capítulo que no he corregido tanto como quisiera antes de publicarlo._

 _Bueno, este es el fin de este Fanfiction, recuerden dejar Kudos, dejar comentarios y bookmarks si quieren ver fanfics similares a este._ (Esto aplica a Ao3)

 _Recuerden decirme si los hice llorar._

Notas de la traductora:

Esto fue triste... Igual me dio muchísima curiosidad si lloraron. Yo lo hice. Dos frases me rompieron en este capitulo~ "pero él quería ver a Kuroo de nuevo, incluso si era sólo en su sueños" y "Desperté esta mañana y no pude recordar en cual mejilla estaba tu hoyuelo" Ay~ right in the feelings ;-;

Gracias por comentar el capitulo a: itsKaede, ImagineAllTheCookies (alías corazón de acero), akirafullbuster, KellenHakuen, Hinata yo, Meredith Cho, Moonshine, Harley Allen, Guest, Lady Ekatherinna Bennet K, Veruzca y Tsukkei. Como traductora, lo único que gano son sus comentarios que obvio me dan animo para traducir esto. Así que muchas gracias -inserte miles de corazones aquí-

Nos leemos pronto~

 _Traducción by: LaLa~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: HQ no nos pertenece (por qué mundo cruel!?) y sólo hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Declaimer2: PINGS es propiedad de barfs, y tengo su permiso explícito para traducirlo. Podrás encontrar links a su perfil y a la historia original en mi perfil :3**

Lo único mío es la traducción.

Saquen sus pañuelos, porque si en serio no lloran aquí, es que no tienen corazón.

Y gracias Zakki por betear esto. Gracias a ella ustedes no leen mis idioteces de troll. También gracias por subirlo por mí, gracias a ella ustedes no tendrán que esperar hasta el domingo.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Notas de la autora: no puede haber un fic de muerte sin esta canción.

NdT: la canción se llama Boats and birds de Gregory & The Hawk. Como siempre, les dejé el link en mi página antes de publicar esto. La canción es muy linda.

En el fic original los recuerdos están en letra normal, sin embargo en este los pondré en itálica para que no haya confusiones.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— _Podrías permitirte sonreír más seguido, Tsukki._

 _Kuroo se aseguraba de decirle eso al menos dos veces en cada cita a la que Tsukishima y él iban, como si sólo fuera la abismal centésima vez y lo decía como si fuera la primera. Tsukishima no podía comer su cena o ver una película en paz sin que Kuroo acariciara y se presionara contra su oreja mientras ronroneaba esas palabras. Y cada vez que Kuroo hacia la sugerencia, Tsukishima gruñía y rodaba sus ojos mientras le daba un codazo en su costado._

— _Dame una razón y lo haré._

 _En esta ocasión la cita era en la sala de estar de Tsukishima, la pareja estaba sentada frente al televisor con una manta de lana echada sobre ambos pares de hombros. Tsukishima dijo que era para mantenerlos calientes, y Kuroo dijo que era sólo porque él quería acurrucarse. Afuera estaba muy oscuro para que Tsukishima quisiera ir a su cita en el parque como inicialmente habían planeado, pero afortunadamente sus padres habían sido lo suficientemente considerados para irse al segundo piso y dejarlos solos. Las visitas de Kuroo eran muy pocas desde que estaba ocupado con la universidad, pero siempre iba con historias y se quedaba por unas pocas noches._

— _Yo estando aquí es una buena razón._

— _Tienes que estar aquí. Eso es lo que los buenos novios hacen._

— _Cierto. Supongo que estás atascado conmigo para siempre._

— _Repugnante._

— _Vamos, no seas así._

 _Tsukishima giraría su nariz hacia los gestos cariñosos de Kuroo, y pretendería que no hacían que algo revoloteara en su pecho. Después de todo, Tsukishima tenía el presentimiento de que Kuroo sabía el efecto que tenía en él desde que lo usaba para su propia ventaja._

— _Para siempre es un largo tiempo ¿sabes? Así que mejor acostúmbrate a mí siendo 'repugnante'._

 _Kuroo rio burlonamente, con un brazo serpenteando alrededor de la cintura de Tsukishima para jalarlo más cerca mientras depositaba más besos a lo largo de sus hombros, y subían por su cuello hasta alcanzar su mentón. Cada presión de esos labios enviaba un estremecimiento por la espina dorsal de Tsukishima que Kuroo suavizaba corriendo la palma de su mano de arriba abajo en sus costados._

— _Es un largo tiempo._

— _No estoy dejando que te liberes de mí._

— _Genial._

— _Alguien está emocionado._

 _Kuroo nunca había parecido estar ofendido por lo frío que podía ser, y Tsukishima podía apreciar el hecho de que no tuviera que demostrar sus sentimientos para satisfacer a su novio._

 _Empujó a Tsukishima sobre su espalda, la manta que había estado envuelta sobre sus hombros ahora estaba echada sobre un brazo del sofá para que Kuroo pudiera depositar un beso en el interior de la rodilla doblada de Kei, luego en su estómago a través de la delgada tela de su playera, y al final en su clavícula antes de que hablara otra vez._

— _Te amo ¿lo sabes?_

— _Me lo dices al menos una docena de veces al día._

— _¿Pero sabes lo que significa?_

 _Tsukishima apretó sus labios, asintiendo con la cabeza un poco, demasiado suave, para el gusto de Kuroo._

— _A eso me refiero —Kuroo bajó su voz, y aunque era extraño escucharlo hablar en un tono que no era el habitual juguetón y provocador, era confortable al mismo tiempo—. Yo sé a lo que te refieres cuando me lo dices —alzó una mano para quitarle los lentes a Tsukishima, y Kuroo chocó sus frentes juntas para hacer contacto visual—. ¿Es esa una razón lo suficientemente buena para sonreír?_

 _En respuesta, Tsukishima inmediatamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroo, jalándolo para besarlo. Eso tomó a Tetsurou con la guardia baja, pero no le tomó más que unos poco segundos para corresponderle._

 _Tsukishima lo besó con afán, pero sin dientes y lengua. Sus dedos enredándose entre el cabello de Kuroo y bajando hasta su espalda mientras que cualquier show que hubieran estado viendo ahora sonaba de fondo._

 _Tsukishima lo besó afanosamente, y sonrió sólo para Kuroo, dejándolo sentirla en vez de verla. Kuroo estaba completamente feliz de sentir esa rareza en los labios de Tsukishima, así que se alejó una vez que sintió el rojo en la cara._

— _Sabía que tenías una linda sonrisa._

— _Ni siquiera la viste._

— _Lo sé. Pero la veré de nuevo._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

— _Porque por siempre es un jodido largo tiempo y estoy comprometido a hacerte hacerlo otra vez._

 _El sonrojo que avanzaba lentamente sobre el rostro de Tsukishima fue inevitable, y él presionó la palma de su mano sobre la cara de Kuroo para que no viera esa segunda sonrisa formándose sobre su cara tanto la quisiera como sino._

— _¡Ahí está! Ves, es linda. Te lo dije._

— _Cállate._

— _Me amas._

— _Lo hago._

— _También te amo._

 _Tsukishima lo besó con afán, ignorando felizmente el hecho de que esa sería la última ocasión en que tendría la oportunidad de besar a Kuroo otra vez._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[6/19/16, 10:49:54 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Fui a la iglesia ayer._

 _[6/19/16, 10:49:59 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Déjame explicarte antes de que te empieces a reír._

 _[6/19/16, 10:50:07 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Me desesperé un poco por volver a hablar contigo otra vez, eso es todo._

 _[6/19/16, 10:50:15 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Y me imaginé que ir a la iglesia sería mejor idea que ir al fondo del bosque a hacer algún extraño vudú para traerte de vuelta a la vida._

 _[6/19/16, 10:50:17 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero estoy divagando._

 _[6/19/16, 10:50:25 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Como sea, no fui yo en específico, pero el pastor dijo algo como..._

 _[6/19/16, 10:50:29 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Lo checaré, espera._

 _[6/19/16, 10:51:18 PM] Tsukishima Kei: "El Señor está cerca de quienes tienen el corazón destrozado y salva a aquellos que están hechos trizas en espíritu"._

 _[6/19/16, 10:51:22 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Suena como tonterías, ¿verdad?_

 _[6/19/16, 10:51:29 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero lo escuché, y por un segundo, se sintió aceptable. No bien. Sólo aceptable._

 _[6/19/16, 10:51:38 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Luego recordé que no hay ni una sola cosa que "El Señor" haya hecho por mí en los últimos dos meses._

 _[6/19/16, 10:51:43 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Recuérdame nunca ir a la iglesia otra vez._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Cualquiera que hubiera sido la criatura tipo duende que su madre dejó entrar en su casa, clavó sus ojos en Tsukishima. Si no hubiera sido por sus cejas, no habría habido manera de que Kei hubiera adivinado que era Bokuto, quien estaba parado a no más de unos pocos pasos frente a él.

El chico parecía como un choque de trenes. Había dejado de hacer lo que fuera que hiciera con su maldito cabello para mantenerlo parado, y las franjas negras y blancas habían crecido y se aplastaban sobre su cara con grasa.

—Ey, Tsukki...

—Estás hecho mierda.

Su madre no reaccionó a la maldición, y sólo pudo asumir que fue porque tampoco se dio cuenta de que era Bokuto quien estaba parado frente a ella hasta que Tsukishima dijo su nombre. La primera y única vez que ella había visto a Bokuto fue en el funeral de Kuroo, donde se suponía que él iba a hablar de el gran amigo que Tetsurou había sido, pero en lugar de eso él gimoteó y sollozó al frente de la habitación, hasta que no pudo hacer más sonidos y se estrujó en escombros. Todo el mundo fue demasiado amable para sentirse avergonzado, y nadie se le quedó mirando. Había algo muy doloroso y patético en escuchar a un hombre adulto llorar, y desde entonces, Tsukishima no había podido sacar de su cabeza el sonido de los sollozos de Bokuto.

El daño que la muerte de Kuroo había dejado en Bokuto estaba claro en su cara, y Tsukishima se preguntó si él luciría así de mal.

—Tú no luces muy candente que digamos ¿sabías?

Aparentemente lo hacía.

Pero Tsukishima siempre había sido un poco flacucho, muy alto y sin suficiente músculo; no importaba cuanto ejercicio hiciera o cuanto comiera. El Bokuto que él conocía era de espalda ancha con tensos músculos que incluso Kuroo envidiaba. El hombre parado frente a él lucia demacrado, sus mejillas se ahuecaban, y las bolsas debajo de sus orbes le quitaban mérito a sus ojos de búho.

—¿No deberías estar en la universi..?

—Ven a dar un paseo conmigo, Tsukki.

Tsukishima no le pidió a Bokuto que dejara de llamarlo por ese sobrenombre. 'Tsukki' podía haber sido sepultado junto con Kuroo, pero escucharlo de Bokuto fue refrescante. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar a Kuroo canturreando el sobrenombre al lado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Podemos sólo caminar aquí adentro?

—Nah. No quiero. ¿Tienes alguna pelota por aquí en algún lado?

Bokuto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras se ponía a vagar alrededor del vestíbulo, como si hubiera dejado un balón de voleibol ahí. Llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía muchas opciones en esa situación, Tsukishima suspiró antes de darle un codazo a Bokuto empujándolo de regreso a la puerta.

—Tengo uno en mi cuarto. Quédate aquí.

—Entendido.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[6/22/16, 03:22:59 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Entonces._

 _[6/22/16, 03:23:05 AM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te extraño antes de que regreses?_

 _[6/22/16, 03:23:08 AM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿O «Te amo»?_

 _[6/22/16, 03:23:15 AM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿O cuántas veces tienes que verme llorar como un maldito bebé antes de que comience a darte lástima y despiertes?_

 _[6/22/16, 03:29:48 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No me importaría sufrir una crisis nerviosa por ti._

 _[6/22/16, 03:29:54 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero Kuroo, esperarte es tan cansado._

 _[6/22/16, 03:30:02 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Estoy tan cansado, pero no creo que pueda dejar de esperarte incluso si quisiera._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Era agradable ver una cara familiar (incluso si apenas era reconocible) por unos pocos minutos antes de que se volviera molesto. Pensar que estaba caminando al lado de Bokuto mientras él se elevaba el balón en el aire en vez de estar sentado adentro con su computadora le estaba destrozando los nervios.

Kuroo podría haberlo mensajeado; se podría estar perdiendo los mensajes de Kuroo justo ahora porque estaba muy ocupado llevando a Bokuto a pasear.

La idea hizo que Tsukishima se pusiera aún más nervioso, así que metió las manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar el temblor de sus dedos. Pensar cosas estúpidas como esa al final sólo ocasionaría más decepción de la que lo hacía el querer volver adentro, porque la gente muerta no escribe, y a la gente muerta no le importa cuántos poemas desesperados y desconsoladores estén escritos para ellos en Skype. A la personas muertas no les importa porque no les _puede_ importar, y aceptarlo estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que debería.

—¿No lo has visitado aún? —Bokuto era tan bueno evadiendo preguntas como lo era molestando hasta el carajo a Tsukishima.

El sonido de la pelota de voleibol golpeando las palmas vacías de Bokuto fue suficiente para hacer a Tsukishima chirriar sus dientes. Al tomar ese balón fue la primera vez que agarró una pelota de voleibol desde que Kuroo se fue, y no iba a tocarlo otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces Bokuto insistiera en preguntar si quería tener su turno.

—¿Su tumba? —le era imposible visitar a Kuroo.

Visitar a Kuroo era una cosa completamente diferente a pararse frente a una losa de mármol con su nombre grabado en ella.

—Sí, esa cosa.

—No.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, niño?

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos, medio tentado a golpear la pelota fuera de las manos de Bokuto en su próximo autopase.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—Sí, apuesto a que estar sentado sobre tu trasero haciendo nada te lleva mucho tiempo.

La forma en que Bokuto habló y la manera en que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de entre burla y sufrimiento estuvo alarmantemente cerca de recordarle a Kuroo.

—Te sorprendería.

—Lo he estado.

—Eso es fantástico.

Tsukishima rodó sus ojos, abriendo su boca para señalarle a Bokuto que él vivía mucho más cerca de donde Kuroo estaba sepultado, pero Koutarou lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sílaba.

—Yo voy al menos una vez al día.

Eso era al menos tan lamentable como Tsukishima sentándose con su computadora todos los días esperando por un ping.

—¿No deberías estar en la universidad?

—La dejé. También el voleibol.

—Ah.

—Fue un poco-bastante extraño no tener un compañero de habitación.

Él sabía que Bokuto y Kuroo eran compañeros de habitación porque cada vez que Kuroo lo llamaba desde la escuela, podía escuchar a Bokuto gritándole a su novio desde el fondo para que le dijera hola a Tsukishima.

Pero no sabía que Bokuto se estaba tomando la muerte de Kuroo tan mal como él mismo lo estaba haciendo. Todo el tiempo que Tsukishima pasó revolcándose en su pena personal ahora parecía terriblemente egoísta.

—Deberías venir conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a visitarlo.

—Creo que pasaré.

—De hecho es bastante lindo.

—No, suena aburrido.

Bokuto rio por eso; o al menos intentó reír. Al principio Tsukishima pensó que estaba enfermo, pero rápidamente reconoció esa voz como la misma voz que había escuchado de la madre de Kuroo cuando había ido a verlo y le había hecho la misma pregunta. Era la misma voz que escuchaba de sí mismo después de gritar contra su almohada y reprimir las lágrimas con pequeños hipidos y patéticos sollozos en su lugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Algunas veces se vuelve bastante aburrido sentarse ahí.

Tsukishima estrechó sus ojos, sabiendo que era mejor no preguntar ni curiosear, pero aun así lo hizo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te sientas ahí?

—Un par de horas.

—¿Horas?

Al menos cuando Tsukishima se pasaba horas en la computadora podía hacer otras cosas al mismo tiempo para hacerse sentir productivo. Sin embargo 'hacer otras cosas' usualmente implicaba leer la nota necrológica de Kuroo en el sitio online de las noticias locales.

—Cuatro o cinco, usualmente. Tres si está lloviendo.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros como si hubiera dicho lo que había comido para el almuerzo, y Tsukishima lo miró fijamente.

—Sin ofender, pero eso es realmente triste.

—No lo es.

—¿Cómo eso no es triste?

—Simplemente no lo es.

No había nada más triste que en abandonar la universidad para mejor quedarse sentado todos los días por horas en la tumba de tu mejor amigo muerto.

Tras una inspección más cercana, las manos y los pantalones de Bokuto estaban teñidos de pasto y suciedad. Probablemente había ido justo después de visitar la tumba de Kuroo.

—Triste es entrar en tu dormitorio y estar todo «¡Hey! ¡Kuroo! ¡No vas a creer esta cosa súper increíble que pasó hoy!» y luego te das cuenta de que todas sus malditas cosas se fueron y que él está muerto. Y luego hacer la misma cosa todos los días por una semana porque lo sigues olvidando —Bokuto finalmente dejó de lanzar el balón en el aire, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos—. Es un poco mejor ir a su tumba a decirle lo que era esa «cosa súper increíble». Ahí siento que de verdad está escuchando. Pero, para ser honesto, se me acabaron las cosas para contarle hace unas pocas semanas. Supongo que las cosas sólo dejaron de ser súper increíbles.

—Así que sólo te sientas en silencio, algunas veces en la lluvia, frente a la tumba de Kuroo.

—Bueno, cuando lo dices así suena como la cosa más triste en el mundo.

—En cierta forma lo es.

Bokuto rodó sus ojos y empujó el hombro de Tsukishima con la pelota de voleibol antes de botarla contra el suelo. Eso probablemente arruinaría el cuero, pero a Tsukishima no le importaba. Él no iba a usar esa cosa pronto, de todos modos.

—Sin embargo, ya fue suficiente sobre mí. No vine hasta aquí para hablar sobre mí mismo.

—No lo hubiera sabido. Para empezar no me dijiste el porqué estás aquí.

—Quiero que me lleves a esa esquina, eso es todo.

Tsukishima apretó sus labios, y luego suspiró. Ellos habían estado caminando en la dirección contraria todo el tiempo.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes.

—No quería que me azotaras tu puerta en la cara. O corrieras hacia adentro de tu casa.

—Uhhuh.

—Y quería saber cómo lo estás llevando, no te pongas irritado.

'Irritado' parecía la palabra favorita de Kuroo y Bokuto para describirlo.

—Lo estoy llevando bien.

—Quiero decir, luces tan jodido como yo.

Irritado y jodido. Eso también sonaba como se había sentido los últimos dos meses. Tal vez Bokuto tenía un punto.

—Gracias Bokuto.

—No hay problema.

Al menos Bokuto podía sonreír, incluso si sólo era una medio idiota y temblorosa. Al menos estaba tratando mientras Tsukishima no había sido ni capaz de levantarse y hacer el esfuerzo de hacerlo. Con un suspiro, Tsukishima le dio un empujoncito con el codo a Bokuto para girarlo y guiarlo hacia la intersección que estaba buscando.

—Es por este camino.

—Sé eso.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[6/28/16, 11:21:04 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Espero que sea agradable donde estás._

 _[6/28/16, 11:21:09 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Estoy seguro de que, si existiera, estarías en el cielo justo ahora._

 _[6/28/16, 11:21:14 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Incluso aunque fuiste un desgraciado la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _[6/28/16, 11:21:20 PM] Tsukishima Kei: La ciencia diría que estás justo debajo de un montón de tierra._

 _[6/28/16, 11:22:50 PM] Tsukishima Kei: También diría que cuando moriste, tu cuerpo no podría regular la temperatura o el pH, y eso desencadenaría todas esas reacciones químicas que son repugnantes y te ahorraré los detalles. El hospital cuidó bien de ti así que no olías como recién podrido en tu funeral y también tu piel no parecía muerta, era como si nadie te hubiera tocado. Lucias como si estuvieras durmiendo._

 _[6/28/16, 11:23:09 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ahora no hay un hospital cuidando de tu cuerpo. Y ahora no queda ningún tejido, probablemente has sido comido por los gusanos y no queda nada pero  
_

 _[6/28/16, 11:23:11 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Voy a vomitar._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

El camino hacia la intersección no fue largo, pero con cada paso que daban, Bokuto iba más lento, arrastrando los pies y clavando la mirada en el suelo. Normalmente él no sería capaz de hacerlo callar. Era difícil creer que era el mismo chico del que no se podía deshacer durante los campamentos de entrenamiento cuando era un estudiante de primer año, y era incluso más difícil de creer que era el mismo chico cuyos gritos y sollozos le habían perseguido desde el funeral de Kuroo. Lo persiguieron incluso más de lo que lo hizo el haber visto el cuerpo de Kuroo acostado sobre un nido de satén.

—¿Por qué estuvo aquí?

Bokuto rompió el silencio justo antes de llegar a la intersección, y Tsukishima se giró para verlo con los ojos en blanco. Esa había sido una pregunta un poco estúpida, pero le daría el gusto porque lucia tan miserable.

—Me estaba visitando por el fin de semana.

—Pero murió un lunes.

—Sí, se estaba yendo el lunes en la noche. Yo tenía suspensión de clases, y no me escuchó cuando le dije que debía ir a sus clases.

—¿Y estaba caminando de regreso a la estación de tren cuando fue atropellado?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué no estabas con él?

—Era tarde y él dijo que no quería que caminara de la estación a mi casa solo.

Tsukishima se detuvo en la esquina, y se giró a mirar a Bokuto. Él parecía más interesado en la pelota entre sus brazos que en ese lugar.

—Ya estamos aq...

—¿Alguna vez te culpaste a ti mismo?

—... ¿Qué?

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que es tu culpa que Kuroo fuera atropellado?

La pregunta hizo que su estómago se hundiera, y Tsukishima contempló si debería golpear a Bokuto en los intestinos o si sólo debería correr de vuelta a casa antes de que lo hiciera enfermarse.

—Me refiero...

—Lo he hecho.

—¿Por qué habría sido tu culpa?

—No yo, tú. Yo pensaba que era tu culpa.

La expresión en la cara de Bokuto fue más impactante que las palabras que abandonaban su boca. No había ni un poco de broma en sus palabras o en sus ojos, y Bokuto permaneció con una cara seria mientras silenciosamente se sentaba sobre la acera. Asintió con su cabeza en un gesto para indicarle a Tsukishima que se sentara junto a él, y aunque Tsukishima quería darle una patada en el cráneo mientras estaba en el suelo, no lo hizo.

—Pensaba que pudiste haberlo detenido para que no se fuera. Si tan sólo se hubiera ido unos segundos después, no hubiera estado aquí al mismo tiempo que lo estuvo el carro. O si hubieras caminado con él, podrías haber jalado a ese tarado de nuevo a la banqueta antes de que fuera atropellado.

—Oh.

—Pero no es tu culpa, y me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que culparte no va a ayudar a nadie. También que si te seguía culpando, Kuroo me molería a golpes en el más allá.

—Hah.

—Sólo sucedió, y seguir enojado por eso no ayudará a nadie.

Tsukishima se sentó en la banqueta, sólo unas pocas pulgadas a la derecha de Bokuto, y miró fijamente el asfalto en silencio. Bokuto había comenzado a rebotar el balón otra vez, y esta vez eso no molestó a Tsukishima en lo más mínimo. Había demasiados pensamientos por resolver y muchas preguntas para hacer como para pensar en el balón. Sus propios pensamientos estaba comenzando a darle un dolor de cabeza.

—Los chicos en la escuela hablaron de él por, como un mes —Tsukishima habló bajito, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y tragando pesadamente entre oraciones—, y todos ellos sopesaron estúpidas razones del porqué Kuroo estaba donde estaba. La mayoría de la gente pensó que el tipo que conducía estaba borracho, o que Kuroo estaba borracho, pero algunos de ellos pensaron que él sólo... ¿Caminó frente al carro a propósito?

Bokuto detuvo la pelota de nuevo, poniéndola entre sus pies mientras lentamente se volvía hacia Tsukishima con una mirada incrédula en el rostro.

Se le quedó mirando por todo un minuto antes de estallar en carcajadas. No era una risa tensa y áspera como la de antes. Bokuto se agarró el estómago y movió la cabeza con carcajadas histéricas. Tsukishima parpadeó, preguntándose si este chico ya había tocado fondo o si pensaba que la idea de su mejor amigo cometiendo suicidio era así de graciosa.

—¿Realmente piensas que él habría hecho eso? ¿Kuroo?

—Bueno, es una posibil...

—Nope. Para nada. Él nunca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tsukishima frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula muy fuerte. Que se riera fue lo peor, especialmente cuando hablaban del tema de la muerte de Kuroo.

—Porque nunca se callaba sobre ti.

—Eso no significaba nada.

—Cállate y déjame hablar.

Bokuto levantó un dedo hasta sus labios y Tsukishima suspiró antes de hacer lo que se le pedía. Se mordió la lengua y Bokuto secó una lágrima que había resbalado desde su ojo debido a su ataque de risa.

—Era tan molesto. Tú eras todo sobre lo que él hablaba. Cada jodida noche antes de dormir, era la misma mierda.

Bokuto sonrió, y fue la primera sonrisa genuina que Tsukishima había visto en meses.

—Él decía _«Bokuto, estoy loco por ese niño. Estoy enamorado de él.»_ Y yo le decía que lo sabía, que estaba feliz por él. Entonces él sólo sonreía con su enorme y estúpida sonrisa, ¿y sabes que decía después?

—¿Qué?

—Voy a casarme con él un día, amigo, lo sé.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Me hice un blog de escritora (link en mi perfil) donde postearé las actualizaciones de este fic... ¿También drabbles si se me ocurren? Y llenaré peticiones a quien quiera... ¡También escribiré cosas felices! ¡Lo prometo!

Este capítulo estuvo peor que los otros dos... Me corté la mano y duele un poco teclear pero como sea :v sangre sudor y lágrimas para el KuroTsukki.

Notas de la traductora:

¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que yo lloré como bebé. Aún no puedo superarlo. ¿Se imaginan que le respondería Kuroo a los mensajes si pudiera? Eso te rompe aún más el corazón, de nada.

Gracias a: KohanaZakki-19 (te amo bebé xD), Tsukkei, akirafullbuster, itsKaede, Meredith Cho (ódiame más), Harley Allen, KathKolmer, Moonshine, Lady Ekatherinna Bennet K y Eric. Sus comentarios siempre son una motivación para seguir con este proyecto y para saber que no soy la única que llora como si no hubiera un mañana.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

 ** _Notas de la autora: La canción por supuesto._**

 _Notas de la traductora: La canción es "A perfect sonnet" de Bright Eyes. Está bellísima._

 _Declaimer: Haikyuu no nos pertenece, todo es propiedad de Furudate._

 _Declaimer 2: Pings no me pertenece, es de la mente e imaginacion (y oscuro corazón) (?) de barfs, y tengo su permiso para traducirlo y publicarlo._

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

 _Disfruten el capítulo, y lloren conmigo._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/05/16, 09:15:20 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Sabes qué la gente dice que cuando mueres, ves tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos? Algo tonto como eso._

 _[7/05/16, 09:15:23 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Cómo fue para ti?_

 _[7/05/16, 09:15:28 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Quiero decir, te amo y todo y no estoy intentando ser un imbécil o algo... pero tu vida fue bastante aburrida._

 _[7/05/16, 09:15:32 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Sólo viste un montón de juegos de voleibol? ¿Y trabajos escolares?_

 _[7/05/16, 09:15:42 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Eso y que realmente no viviste el tiempo suficiente para tener una especie de pieza maestra cinematográfica para ver antes de que fueras hacia la luz o lo que sea._

 _[7/05/16, 09:15:46 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Estoy suponiendo que fue tan corto como aburrido. Perdón si no pude hacerlo más interesante._

 _[7/05/16, 09:15:51 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero me gusta decirme a mí mismo que lo que viste fue lo que pudo haber pasado en tu vida si no hubieras sido tan estúpido para ser atropellado._

 _[7/05/16, 09:16:02 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Tal vez podrías haberte visto graduándote de la universidad, y obteniendo tu primer trabajo, y tal vez habrías hecho algo fuera del voleibol y habrías visto como eso se convertía en tu carrera._

 _[7/05/16, 09:16:05 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Sé que te dije que me recordaras que nunca fuera a una iglesia otra vez._

 _[7/05/16, 09:16:10 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero ¿tal vez pudiste haber visto el interior de una de nuevo?_

 _[7/05/16, 09:16:17 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Excepto que en vez de estar muerto en un ataúd, estabas parado en el altar conmigo._

 _[7/05/16, 09:40:29 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Sólo bromeo, nunca te hubiera dejado casarte conmigo en una iglesia._

 _[7/05/16, 09:53:41 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero si me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo en algún momento del futuro, hubiera dicho que sí, ya sabes._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Estás mintiendo.

Si se suponía que las palabras de Bokuto serían reconfortantes, no lo fueron. Tsukishima apretó sus dientes y se giró para clavar sus ojos como dagas en él, sólo para ver la expresión en la cara de Bokuto y detenerse inmediatamente. Su sonrisa aún estaba ahí con sólo una punzada de tristeza detrás de ella. Inicialmente pensó que era lamentable, y Tsukishima cerró sus manos en puños por el pensamiento de estar siendo compadecido por Bokuto de entre toda la gente, pero luego fue a darse cuenta de que no era lástima para nada. Bokuto simpatizaba genuinamente con él, a diferencia de sus padres que le daban palmaditas torpes en la espalda y le alborotaban el pelo, y a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo que evitaban su mirada cada vez que se cruzaban en la escuela.

—Créeme, no podía inventar algo tan cursi incluso aunque quisiera.

—Tienes un punto.

—Tengo la razón más a menudo de lo que crees, Tsukki.

Bokuto tenía razón de nuevo, y Tsukishima estaba muy consciente de ello. Bokuto fue quien lo sacó de su mala racha en su primer año de preparatoria, y Bokuto fue quien lo había puesto a jugar voleibol por otras razones que no tener nada mejor que hacer. Y pensar que la misma persona que lo guió en la preparatoria ahora estaba sentado en la banqueta al lado de donde su mejor amigo había muerto era tan desconsolador como los sueños fallidos de Kuroo sobre el matrimonio.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Bokuto lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad, y Tsukishima no se molestó en complacerlo con alguna respuesta insolente.

En vez de eso, abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras miraba fijamente el asfalto al frente. Bokuto hizo lo mismo, y Tsukishima supo que ambos estaban pensando sobre cómo la sangre de Kuroo salpicó todo el camino sólo unos pocos meses atrás.

—Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso.

—Hah.

—Pero, quiero decir, tampoco creí que alguna vez escucharía decir que Kuroo está muerto ¿sabes?

Tsukishima se preguntó cómo había reaccionado Bokuto a la noticia. Él no parecía del tipo que vomitaría sobre el fregadero y limpiaría su boca con el dorso de su mano como si todo estuviera bien como Tsukishima hizo. Por el contrario, se imaginaba a Bokuto gimoteando, gritando y tirando puñetazos al piso y la pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraran y su garganta estuviera en carne viva.

Había algo muy nauseabundo en escuchar a una persona a quien había admirado (secretamente) en los últimos dos meses, hablar ahora con la voz tan vacía que resonaba en su propio pecho hundido y eso hizo que el corazón de Tsukishima doliera aún más. Kuroo había roto su corazón muriendo, pero Bokuto lo estaba triturando en pedazos y lo estaba moliendo contra el asfalto al hablar de ello.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres —Tsukishima finalmente exhaló, a pesar de lo mucho que prefería el silencio sobre la voz de Bokuto, quien estaba diciendo cosas que él había bloqueado en el fondo de su mente por semanas, sólo para dejarlas salir en forma de mensajes en la pantalla de su computadora, y escucharlas en voz alta sólo las hacía doler más.

—Eso apesta, amigo.

—Lo hace.

—Lo odio.

—También lo odio.

—Lo extraño.

—También yo.

— Él no está despertando ¿verdad, Tsukki?

A pesar de estremecerse por la pregunta, Tsukishima mantuvo su cara seria mientras miraba a Bokuto por el rabillo del ojo. Pudo también haber estado mirando a un espejo. Bokuto tenía sus rodillas dobladas hasta su pecho y sus brazos las abrazaban con fuerza mientras examinaba la intersección con sus ojos sin brillo.

En vez de decirle a Bokuto que Kuroo despertaría porque le había hecho la promesa de que lo haría, Tsukishima suspiró y presionó su frente contra sus rodillas.

—No, no lo está haciendo.

—Jo-der —la voz de Bokuto se rompió, y por mucho que eso hubiera sido un pinchazo de diversión hace unos meses, Tsukishima lo ignoró. Él había escuchado a su propia voz hacer exactamente lo mismo más veces de las que podía contar.

— ¿Quieres irte? —preguntó Tsukishima después de haberse asegurado que Bokuto no estaba llorando. Si lo estaba, entonces por mucho estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener en silencio los gimoteos y gritos que había oído en el funeral de Kuroo.

—No.

—Está bien.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más?

Fue muy extraño que Bokuto hiciera esa pregunta, y Tsukishima frunció el ceño. Bokuto nunca había sido del tipo que pide permiso a alguien para hacer algo, pero ahora estaba pidiendo permiso para sentarse y mirar hacia la calle.

—Puedes hacer lo que se te de la maldita gana.

— ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?

La respuesta inteligente habría sido no. Tsukishima sabía que mejor podía gastar su tiempo sentándose en su cuarto con su computadora para esperar un silencioso ping y probarle a todos que habían estado equivocados sobre sus conclusiones acerca de la muerte de Kuroo.

Pero no había ni una sola cosa inteligente que Tsukishima hubiera hecho en los últimos dos meses. Él solo había hecho cosas estúpidas. Fue estúpido por dejar a Kuroo irse solo, fue estúpido por salirse de los entrenamientos de voleibol, y era estúpido por pasar noches en vela mirando a su computadora como si pudiera obligarla a emitir un ping gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, después de haberse dado cuenta de que al rezar no consiguió nada.

—Sí.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/07/16, 11:23:11 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Aún no has despertado._

 _[7/07/16, 11:23:14 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Te sigo amando, no me mal intérpretes._

 _[7/07/16, 11:23:19 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero estoy comenzando a olvidar más cosas sobre ti de las que pensé que podría._

 _[7/07/16, 11:23:23 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Se me está complicando mucho el recordar cómo sonabas. O cómo te sentías._

 _[7/07/16, 11:23:29 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ver tu cuerpo en tu funeral no me dio miedo, pero estar olvidándote está comenzando a aterrorizarme._

 _[7/07/16, 11:23:35 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Realmente me gustaría que despertaras antes de que yo olvidara todo._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Sentarse en silencio con Bokuto fue sorpresivamente reconfortante y casi no fue tan incómodo como Tsukishima había esperado que lo fuera. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Bokuto siempre había sido una buena compañía. Él tenía un aura a su alrededor que jalaba a las personas hacia él; justo como Kuroo. No fue ninguna sorpresa que ellos dos congeniaran tan bien. Sin embargo, el aura se había ido, y Tsukishima se imaginó que ésta murió en esa calle junto con Kuroo y 'Tsukki'.

Eso, y que Tsukishima pudo apreciar algo del tranquilo tiempo a solas lejos de su computadora para procesar todo lo que Bokuto había dicho. Sin embargo, la propuesta de matrimonio estaba siendo guardada para después. La estaba salvando para cuando pudiera llorar y gritar sin molestar a los vecinos o sorprender a Bokuto.

No fue hasta horas más tarde, que el sol se hubo ocultado y la oscuridad se estableció, que Bokuto habló, y Tsukishima respingó por el sonido de su voz.

—Está oscureciendo.

Ya estaba oscuro, pero Bokuto probablemente apenas era consciente de ello. Él sonaba ronco, y si no lo hubiera conocido mejor, le habría preguntado si se estaba enfermando.

—Lo está.

—Debería dirigirme a casa.

Bokuto se balanceó a sí mismo sobre sus pies, y Tsukishima lo observó mientras estiraba los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Tomó la pelota de voleibol poco después, y se la tendió a Tsukishima para regresársela.

Pero la idea de Bokuto yendo a casa a esa hora hizo que su estómago se encogiera, y en lugar de tomar la pelota que Bokuto le tendía, Tsukishima se levantó y le tomó la muñeca en su lugar. Sentía como si en el segundo en que dejara a Bokuto fuera de su vista, ese carro volvería a toda velocidad por el camino y dejaría a Tsukishima con un amigo menos.

—No lo hagas —Tsukishima dejó escapar las palabras más rápido y más fuertes de lo previsto, y Bokuto casi se muere de un susto.

— ¿Qué?

—No vayas a casa.

— ¿Qué demonios se te meti-ah...?

Bokuto miró a la calle otra vez antes de subirse a la banqueta. Era tan bueno leyendo a la gente como Kuroo lo fue, y sólo para Bokuto tenía sentido quedarse en silencio ahora que había reunido las piezas.

—Tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes; la vieja habitación de mi hermano.

—Dios, Tsukki. Al menos llévame a cenar antes de invitarme a pasar la noche.

—Cállate. Sólo vete en la mañana.

—Bien.

—Gracias.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Tsukishima dejó caer su mano de la muñeca de Bokuto a pesar del deseo de seguir agarrándola con fuerza por el temor de que Bokuto pudiera correr en el segundo en el que lo dejara ir. Pero Bokuto no corrió, y Tsukishima estuvo agradecido por eso. Dormir en su estado actual ya era bastante difícil, quedarse dormido sin saber si Bokuto había hecho el camino a la estación de tren en una pieza habría sido imposible.

De cualquier manera, extrañaba tener _algo_ de compañía, y Bokuto era la única persona con la que podía estar más de unos pocos minutos.

— ¿Al menos vas a alimentarme?

—No.

—Eres un terrible anfitrión, ¿lo sabías?

—No me importa.

Bokuto metió el balón de voleibol debajo de uno de sus brazos mientras caminaba, y elevó el otro para agarrar la mano de Tsukishima. Su primer instinto fue dar un tirón y alejarse, para golpear la mano de Bokuto y empujarlo a un lado, pero Bokuto fue demasiado rápido y Tsukishima no se quejó. Él no estaba sosteniendo su mano como lo haría Kuroo. No hubo dedos entrelazados o cariñosos golpes de su pulgar sobre la palma de su mano. En lugar de eso, Bokuto agarraba firmemente su palma, y por mucho que le dolía, Tsukishima no se atrevió a hablar. Bokuto sostuvo su mano de la misma manera en que Tsukishima agarraba el control remoto mientras veía el mismo video de las noticias una y otra vez. O tal vez se parecía más a Tsukishima cuando se enteró de la muerte de Kuroo, como se estrujó el pecho, totalmente seco sobre el fregadero de la cocina después de haber vaciado el estómago de todo menos chistes patéticos y maldiciones estranguladas.

En lugar de jalar su mano hacia atrás, Tsukishima le dio un suave apretón a cambio mientras tiraba de Bokuto de regreso a su casa.

Tsukishima se aseguró de mirar hacia el frente. Era mejor de esa manera, mientras optaba por pretender que no podía escuchar la forma en la que Bokuto maldecía bajito y sorbía los mocos, amortiguado por el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose a lo largo de la acera.

Había visto llorar a Bokuto muchas más veces de lo que le habría gustado en los últimos dos meses, pero al mismo tiempo, Tsukishima no creyó que podría estar más celoso de él. Bokuto lloraba por haber perdido a su amigo, mientras que Tsukishima, egoístamente, lloraba porque su amante lo había dejado solo.

Bokuto lloró por una pérdida, mientras que Tsukishima se tragó las lágrimas provocadas por la audacia de Kuroo al amarlo, sólo para terminar muriendo demasiado pronto.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:22 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Bokuto me preguntó si alguna vez había pensado que tu muerte había sido mi culpa._

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:27 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No lo había pensado hasta que él lo mencionó, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso._

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:31 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Sin embargo, no te enojes con él. Es una buena pregunta._

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:34 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Así que te preguntaré lo mismo._

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:39 AM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Es por eso que no me estás contestando?_

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:43 AM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Alguna vez pensaste que fue mi culpa que murieras?_

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:47 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Si lo hiciste, no te culpo._

 _[7/14/16, 03:19:51 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero debes saber que estoy jodidamente arrepentido, y también estoy enojado conmigo._

 _[7/14/16, 03:48:11 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Prométeme que no estarás enojado por mucho tiempo. Te extraño._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Empujar una barra de granola frente a la cara de Bokuto satisfizo sus necesidades de ser alimentado, y Tsukishima notó lo rápido que el chico se recuperó después del recorrido de regreso a casa lleno de lágrimas. Sin embargo, podía decir que no era el mismo Bokuto que había conocido en el campamento de entrenamiento, y Tsukishima aceptó el hecho de que Bokuto nunca volvería a ser la misma persona después del funeral de Kuroo. Él podría rebotar de alegría por su 'pijamada' —como él la llamó— todo lo que quisiera, pero la emoción disminuyó rápida y bruscamente. Sin embargo, él estaba intentando arduamente, y el hecho de que estuviera tratando fue una cosa más para que Tsukishima se sintiera celoso de Bokuto.

Mientras Tsukishima encaminaba a Bokuto escaleras arriba para instalarlo en la vieja habitación de su hermano, no hubo mucho que envidiarle. Él no lucía para nada dispuesto a entrar al cuarto de invitados, y su agarre en la mano de Tsukishima no se había aflojado en lo más mínimo, lo cual lo hizo hacer un esfuerzo de equipo para obtener la envoltura de su patética excusa de una cena.

—El cuarto de invitados está justo al lado del mío.

—No estoy cansado.

—Luces cansado.

—Es sólo mi cara.

Tsukishima apretó los labios, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo la boca para comentarle a Bokuto que lucía como si acabara de salir de debajo de una roca después de veinte años, pero no lo hizo. Ya había tenido suficiente de un Bokuto deprimido por un día.

—Sólo _intenta_ dormir.

—Bien.

—Deja ir mi mano.

— ¡Bien!

Bokuto resopla mientras deja ir la mano de Tsukishima con un tirón de la propia, y Tsukishima se pregunta si algún día Bokuto crecerá y dejará de ser el niño que había sido en preparatoria, o si había regresado a ser el mismo de la preparatoria después de la muerte de Kuroo.

—Toca mi puerta si necesitas algo.

—Está bien, _mamá._

—No me llames así.

Las similitudes en como Bokuto y Kuroo le hablaron fueron tan molestas como deprimentes.

—Buenas noches, Bokuto —Tsukishima sabía que él no dormiría en lo absoluto, pero le brindaba a Bokuto algo de paz mental; incluso aunque no lo reconocería como eso.

—Descansa, Tsukki.

Tsukishima se sorprendió a sí mismo contestando con un «Te amo» justo como lo hacía cuando Kuroo le decía las mismas palabras. Era un impulso que no se iba, y Tsukishima chirrió los dientes por su propia estupidez. Bokuto estaría durmiendo en una habitación cercana. No era Kuroo, y nunca sería Kuroo.

Kuroo nunca dormiría en la habitación de al lado, de todos modos. Él habría compartido la cama con Tsukishima y habría monopolizado todas las sabanas a la mitad de la noche.

Se castigaría a sí mismo más tarde por su pequeño lapsus Freudiano. Tsukishima estaba más interesado en revisar su computadora en busca de mensajes de notificaciones, incluso aunque sabía que sería recibido con la actualización de un software y correo basura sin leer.

Decirle a Bokuto que durmiera en el cuarto de invitados había sido una estúpida idea cuando su propia cama se sentía demasiado grande para estar cómodo. La miseria lo hizo amar la compañía, que resultó ser en forma de un asqueroso y grasiento ex mentor cubierto de mocos y lágrimas.

Tsukishima se acostó en la cama, y el zumbido de su laptop que iluminaba las paredes de su habitación no le resultó tan reconfortante como lo fue pocos días atrás.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/22/16, 07:20:44 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Mi mamá me sigue diciendo que necesito seguir adelante y tratar de olvidarme sobre ti._

 _[7/22/16, 07:20:49 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Por lo cual creo —sin ofenderla— que esa es la mierda más grosera que he escuchado en toda mi vida._

 _[7/22/16, 07:20:55 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Sin mencionar el hecho de que es imposible. Estoy olvidando quiera o no, pero no puedo hacer la inconsciente decisión de seguir adelante._

 _[7/22/16, 07:21:09 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Cómo carajos ella espera que te olvide cuando aún puedo sentir tu aliento sobre mi cuello? ¿O cuando me volteo en cada esquina esperando que estés ahí? ¿O cuando despierto y no estás ahí para llamarme "princesa" o "babydoll" y tomarme el pelo por dormir mucho?_

 _[7/22/16, 07:21:14 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Tal vez no estoy olvidando tanto como creí que lo estaba haciendo._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

No fue una sorpresa para Tsukishima que el sueño no llegara y eso lo dejó con sus pensamientos una vez más. Mirar al techo debería haberse vuelto aburrido ahora, pero era difícil aburrirse cuando sentía como si se ahogara cada noche al meterse a una cama vacía sin bajitos pings de mensajes que lo arrullaran hasta dormir. No había dejado de sentir que se ahogaba desde la noticia de la muerte de Kuroo, y Tsukishima caviló si sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que Kuroo dejara de sostener su cabeza bajo el agua.

Pero esta vez el silencio no duró hasta el amanecer, donde sería roto por el sonido de los pájaros cantando y el vecindario volviendo a la vida. El sonido de los pasos rompió el silencio, y Tsukishima sabía que no debía esperar que fueran de Kuroo. Ya no podía recordar cómo sonaban sus pasos, pero definitivamente no sonaban así. Tsukishima soltó un profundo suspiro, y mientras la puerta se abría, se volteó a escudriñar en la oscuridad, tratando de distinguir la figura al otro lado del marco de la puerta.

—Tsukki.

— ¿Qué quieres? Es tarde.

Extendió su mano para deslizar un dedo sobre el ratón táctil de su computadora y checar el tiempo, parpadeando y haciendo muecas cuando la luz de la pantalla interrumpió el tono negro de su habitación. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y ninguno de ellos había podido conciliar algo de sueño. Sin embargo, se sintió tan terrible como imaginaba que un padre se sentiría mientras consolaba a un niño que probablemente había despertado de un mal sueño. Bokuto probablemente deseaba que pudiera despertarlo de eso, justo como Tsukishima también deseaba que Kuroo lo hiciera.

— ¿Te desperté?

—No.

—Entonces no es tarde.

Bokuto no tenía el más mínimo problema con autoinvitarse a entrar, pero Tsukishima podía estar agradecido de que al menos cerró la puerta detrás de él. Con la luz de su laptop encendida, pudo distinguir la figura de Bokuto mientras se acercaba, y Tsukishima levantó una de sus cejas, expectante.

— ¿Duermes con esta cosa encendida? —Bokuto le dio un ligero golpe a la laptop, y Tsukishima manoteó su mano para alejarla—. De esa manera vas a arruinar la batería.

—Lo sé.

La habitación se quedó en silencio otra vez, y Bokuto se sentó al borde de la cama. En la oscuridad, Tsukishima sólo pudo hacerse una idea de qué tan hinchados e inyectados de sangre estaban sus ojos, y se preguntó a sí mismo cuantas lágrimas podría dejar derramar sobre ese chico antes de deshidratarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Has estado durmiendo desde que él se fue? —Bokuto se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared al otro extremo de la habitación, mirando lejos de Tsukishima y a través de la puerta que acababa de atravesar. Tsukishima se imaginó que él estaba esperando a que Kuroo entrara, justo como él también lo había imaginado por lo últimos dos meses.

—Algo así.

— ¿Qué tanto es algo así?

—No lo sé, ¿cuatro o cinco horas por noche? A veces toda la noche.

—Suena como que estás mejor que yo.

Bokuto rio, y Tsukishima asintió hacia un lado. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que Bokuto no se lo estaba tomando bien, su apariencia física decía todo eso. Pero con las sonrisas tensas y la risa forzada, Tsukishima había esperado que estuviera mejor. Entonces una vez más, él podría imaginarse que las risas y sonrisas falsas eran una tarea más difícil que quedarse callado y con cara seria como él había estado haciendo.

—Yo tengo... ¿Qué? ¿Unas dos horas de sueño en un buen día?

Para Tsukishima —y probablemente para cualquier doctor— era una especie de milagro que Bokuto no se hubiera desmayado o estuviera demente a esas alturas. Pero él no estaba en ninguna posición para señalar y juzgar.

—Eso apesta.

—Sí, lo hace.

—... Puedes dormir aquí si quieres.

— ¿Oh?

Bokuto le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, y Tsukishima evitó sus ojos. De repente la cobija sobre su regazo era más interesante que lo que Bokuto tuviera que decir.

—Sí. Sólo quédate en ese lado.

—Entonces tengo que mover...

Le dio un golpecito a su laptop otra vez, y Tsukishima se acobardó ante el pensamiento de dormir sin la computadora a su lado. Era la cosa más cercana a Kuroo que tenía, y Bokuto quería que se alejara de ella. Pero Tsukishima estaba seguro de que Bokuto hubiera sido el padrino de Kuroo en su boda imaginaria, así que consideraría eso como su premio de consolación.

—Está bien.

Bokuto vaciló por un momento, pero terminó cerrando la laptop para ponerla en el suelo de su lado de la cama. Sin una sola palabra, Bokuto se deslizó debajo de las sabanas, y Tsukishima se acostó de lado con su espalda hacia Bokuto, y Bokuto hizo lo mismo.

Para su gran decepción, compartir la cama con alguien no hizo que Tsukishima se sintiera menos solo que como lo hacía sin alguien a su lado. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo infiel que se sentía hacia un hombre muerto por acostarse al lado de su ex mejor amigo. De hecho, los hombros de Bokuto temblaban y el colchón se sacudía debajo de él, y Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban en la misma página. No había nada más patético que el sentimiento de soledad mientras se compartía la cama con alguien; el pecho de Tsukishima aún no dejaba de doler, y Bokuto aún seguía llorando.

— ¿Estás bien? —Tsukishima rompió el silencio esta vez, haciendo la pregunta suavemente mientras se volteaba para acostarse sobre su otro lado. Miró la nuca de Bokuto, y por un momento, el silencio inundó la habitación.

— ¿Honestamente? No lo creo.

—Me lo imaginé.

Si Tsukishima pensó que el modo deprimido de Bokuto era malo en la preparatoria, ahora era una docena de veces peor, y ni siquiera podía culparlo por eso. La única persona a la cual culpar era a Kuroo, y ya había hecho lo mínimo al enojarse con Kuroo por cosas que él no podía evitar.

—Lo extraño un montón.

Tsukishima suspiró, notando que la conversación era terriblemente similar a aquella que habían tenido afuera en la intersección.

—Lo sé.

—Era mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sé.

—Ni siquiera tenía veinte.

—Lo sé.

—Está muerto.

—Lo sé.

—Como, muerto para siempre.

—Generalmente así es el caso, sí.

—Muerto.

—Mmhm.

—Es una mierda.

—Lo sé.

—Está muerto.

—Lo acabas de deci...

—Muerto; como, muerto, muerto.

Con cada iteración a la muerte de Kuroo, Tsukishima juraría que su pecho iba a explotar. Le tomó más fuerza de voluntad de la que tenía el convencerse a sí mismo de que no debía empujar a Bokuto fuera de su cama y decirle que iba a dormir en el suelo si seguía hablando. Pero cualquier palabra se quedó atrapada al fondo de su garganta, y Bokuto siguió estremeciéndose.

—Está muerto —Bokuto murmuró para sí mismo y Tsukishima apretó sus dientes—. Muerto —los ojos de Tsukishima se empañaron, y los talló con la palma de su mano—. Kuroo está muerto —las lágrimas estaban viniendo, y Tsukishima se forzó a retenerlas lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que jamás se perdonaría por llorar en frente de Bokuto—. Carajo, no puedo creer que él esté muert...

— ¡Para! ¡Maldita sea, para!

Bokuto se quedó en silencio, y Tsukishima también lo hizo. Su propia voz estaba irreconocible, y tragó secamente mientras abría sus ojos otra vez. Bokuto había dejado de temblar, y ahora Tsukishima era el único con manos temblorosas y ojos húmedos.

—Detente Bokuto, lo sé.

Se encontró con más silencio. Tsukishima abrió su boca para disculparse por su arrebato, pero sus palabras salieron como un ahogado sollozo de sílabas, y cada fonema se perdió entre hipidos llorosos.

Tsukishima apenas procesó a Bokuto girándose para encararlo, y no se dio cuenta de la mano acunando su mejilla. Su mandíbula se apretaba firmemente cuando Tsukishima intentó darse la vuelta para presionar su cara en la almohada, pero la mano que sostenía su cara estaba ahora agarrándole la barbilla.

Bokuto lo besó, y Tsukishima sollozó contra sus labios. Se aferró a la parte delantera de la camiseta de Bokuto en lugar de empujarlo lejos. No tenía que estar en su sano juicio para saber que no había ni una pizca de lujuria o romance detrás del beso. Era todo lástima, y Tsukishima le devolvió el beso.

No estaba seguro de sí podía probar las lágrimas de Bokuto o las propias, pero no le importaba. Bokuto le había dado el beso más triste de su vida, y Tsukishima no pudo sentir lástima por nadie más que por sí mismo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

 ** _Perdón por la actualización tardía... Pero la escuela me atrapó y me enfermé y sigo enferma y aaah _ es un capítulo bastante denso. También lamento eso... Pero me aseguraré de atar cabos sueltos y hacer frente a todo lo que hay que enfrentar... Lo prometo~ :''3_**

 _Notas de la traductora:_

 _Mil gracias a:_ Guest, Inngrid (otra valiente que no lloró, no entiendo cómo), yui makino (El fic esta terminado, tiene 7 capítulos y un epilogo, y un fic aparte de un capitulo de un universo alternativo donde Kuroo no murió), itsKaede (tomate el tiempo de leer uno de los reviews, de eric, de lo que Kuroo pudo haber contestado y llora conmigo ;n;), ArexuLightwood (espero que no te arrepientas de haber leído), akirafullbuster (morí con los hashtag), AmanthaB, Eric (Gracias por lo que te imaginaste que serían las respuestas de Kuroo... fue hermoso leerlas. Y sí, dios sí, me encantaría ver ese fanart!), shuute, Moonshine, Hinata Yo, Meredith-cho y mi amada Zakki~

 _No soy de contestar reviews cuando es una traducción, pero esta vez sentí que debía hacerlo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y aún más por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de comentar. Como traductora lo único que recibo a cambio son sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sonreir, aunque sean de un fic tan triste como éste._

 _Estoy feliz, porque hemos llegado a la mitad de ésto. Ya estamos más cerca del final. No olviden seguirme en mi pagina: **A. LaLa S. Stark.** _

_¡Nos leemos pronto! Y sólo me queda por robarle los Hasthatg a Akirafullbuster:_

 **#PrayForTsukki #PrayForKuroo #PrayForAPing**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Notas de la autora:

" **No quiero vivir mi vida solo**."

Notas de la traductora:

 _La canción se llama Honeybee, por Steam Powered Giraffe._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/23/16, 09:25:33 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Sabes, realmente pensé que podría esperar por siempre para que mantuvieras tu promesa hasta el final y de hecho despertaras._

 _[7/23/16, 09:25:38 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de lo idiota que soy._

 _[7/23/16, 09:25:45 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No porque pensara que podías despertar. Una parte de mí sigue pensando que estás dormido en algún lado y que me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño._

 _[7/23/16, 09:25:53 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero fui estúpido al pensar que "para siempre" era cualquier cosa menos un término. Tú y yo deberíamos saber mejor que nadie que eso no existe._

 _[7/23/16, 09:25:57 PM] Tsukishima Kei: "Estás atascado conmigo para siempre" mi trasero. Sabes que odio cuando mientes._

 _[7/23/16, 09:26:00 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bueno, supongo que realmente no fue una mentira. Para ti fue para siempre._

...•••...

Ser arrullado por sollozos ahogados era algo a lo que Tsukishima se había acostumbrado. Aprendió a hacerles frente con manchas de lágrimas sobre la funda de su almohada y sofocando los gritos de dolor y miseria contra el colchón de tal manera que no despertaran a sus padres. Las frustraciones y tristeza eran reprimidas en el transcurso del día para que Tsukishima las dejara salir cuando todo el mundo se iba a la cama. Tan solo como estaba, fue la mejor manera de hacerle frente que Tsukishima encontró y que no involucrara abrir su laptop para enviarle novelas, poemas y canciones de amor a Kuroo que nunca serían escuchadas o leídas por nadie más que sí mismo.

Abrir su laptop para enviarle novelas, poemas y canciones de amor no tenía lugar a mitad de la noche como una pobre excusa para compañía. Tsukishima prefería mucho más ese tipo de compañía cuando volvía a casa de la escuela, cuando se saltaba las comidas y se sentaba enfrente del televisor para mirar el clip de las noticias meses después de la muerte de Kuroo, cuando eran las cinco de la mañana y no había podido conciliar ni un segundo de sueño.

Aun así, Tsukishima se hubiera imaginado que alguien besándolo para dormir habría sido más reconfortante que estar llorando y gritando contra sus almohadas, pero cuando la hora del amanecer se acercó, se sentía incluso más cansado que antes de quedarse dormido. Tomó la nota mental de que dos horas de sueño no eran mejor a no dormir en lo absoluto antes de rodar sobre la cara de Bokuto.

La espalda de Bokuto, más bien.

Tsukishima no podía culpar a Koutarou por no querer encararlo después de una noche de lo que él llamaría besos si no hubieran sido más que incómodos toques salados, labios temblorosos y sollozos ahogados. Nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior constituía un buen beso, y sin embargo, la sensación de que su estómago se hundía por haber sido infiel no se iba.

—Bokuto.

Él no respondió, pero por la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron, Tsukishima supo que Bokuto lo escuchó. Lo cual fue una extraña sensación; no se había sentido escuchado desde antes de la muerte de Kuroo, cuando suaves pings desde su laptop le confirmaban que había alguien escuchándolo (leyéndolo) desde el otro lado del monitor.

—Bokuto.

Bokuto respondió con un click. El click de un teclado que hizo a Tsukishima inmutarse y sentarse con la espalda recta.

—Deja de tocar eso.

Para comenzar, había sido una mala idea el haber invitado a Bokuto a su habitación. Era difícil sentirse infiel hacia Kuroo cuando éste estaba acostado al otro lado de Bokuto. O al menos su laptop estaba posicionada al otro lado de Bokuto, pero eso no hacia ninguna diferencia. Tsukishima le arrebató su computadora a Bokuto y lo golpeó en el hombro, mientras éste gruñe y lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Y dijiste que era triste que aún fuera a hablar con Kuroo todos los días.

Bokuto respondió con simpleza, y no había ni una pizca de suficiencia en su voz para que Tsukishima se enojara.

—Es diferente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Solo porque te quedas en casa?

—Sí, exactamente.

—Realmente necesitas aire fresco, Tsukki.

—Y tú realmente necesitas tomar una ducha.

—Claro, claro.

Tsukishima entornó sus ojos antes de tomar sus lentes de la mesita de noche para ponérselos. Por lo que él podía decir, Bokuto no navegó por el contenido de su computadora en lo absoluto. Él solo se había detenido en Skype y se había desplazado a través de sus mensajes a Kuroo. Curiosamente, había tenido la cortesía de no pasar a los mensajes enviados entre él y Kuroo antes de que éste falleciera.

—Esto no es bueno para ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Como si Tsukishima no se hubiera estado diciendo eso a sí mismo desde el primer mensaje que le envió a un Kuroo muerto.

—Y no es bueno para ti sentarte en la intemperie pretendiendo que hablas con Kuroo todos los días.

—Sí.

—Así que callat...

—Supongo que los dos estamos bastante mal ¿huh?

—Como estaba tratando de decir; cállate.

Bokuto le dio a Tsukishima la misma sonrisa triste que había tenido plasmada en su rostro buena parte del día anterior. Tsukishima no pudo encontrar una pizca de algo en sí mismo para golpearlo en el rostro.

El hecho de que los besos que se dieron la noche anterior no hubieran sido sacados a colación debería haber levantado banderas rojas, pero Bokuto lucía como si no hubiera pasado nada en lo absoluto, y Tsukishima sólo podía asumir que él lucía igual. Tal vez no había nada sobre qué hablar. Ambos despertaron con sus ropas puestas, eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Con suerte Kuroo se haría el ciego.

—Hey, Tsukki.

Por mucho que no quisiera hablar con Bokuto cuando tuvo suficiente para procesar lo que fue, Tsukishima respondió con un gruñido de todos modos.

—¿Realmente crees que Kuroo va a contestarte un mensaje algún día?

Tsukishima tensó sus labios, y miró hacia abajo, a la computadora que le había confiscado a Bokuto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, e inclinó su cabeza contra la pared junto a la cama. Bokuto estaba haciéndole preguntas que se habían vuelto demasiado familiares para su persona en las últimas semanas, pero no podía enojarse con él.

—Sí, lo hago.

—Wow.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Bokuto probablemente comenzaría a decirle que Tsukishima había sido la persona que le dijo que Kuroo no iba a despertar, y que Kuroo no iba a regresar, pero señalar su hipocresía no ayudaría a nadie a seguir adelante.

—Y, Tsukki...

—Es muy temprano para estar hablando contigo.

—¿Crees que Kuroo va a estar enojado?

Tsukishima no tuvo que preguntarle a Bokuto por qué Kuroo se enojaría cuando sabía a lo que se refería.

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No puedes enojarte cuando estás muerto.

Bokuto también se sentó, moviéndose hacia Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido. Sus labios fruncidos en una delgada línea, pero no señaló su propia contradicción una vez más, y Tsukishima no pudo estar más agradecido por eso.

—Sabes que solo es como...

—Que no hay nada detrás de eso, lo sé.

—Estás un poco loco o...

—Lo sé.

—¿Podrías, uh, dejar de interrump...?

—No.

Bokuto rodó sus ojos sólo para soltar una risotada y darle una palmada al brazo de Tsukishima. Dejando las bromas de lado, Tsukishima podía estar al menos un poco agradecido de que Bokuto lo estuviera ayudando a aceptar que Kuroo no volvería en ningún momento cercano. Aun así, Tsukishima no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal porque él no podía hacer lo mismo por el de Fukurodani.

—Bueno. Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta de una ducha.

—No te he ofrecido mi ducha.

—¿Puedo usarla?

—Sí. Apestas.

—Eres muy bravucón a veces.

—De hecho, no puedes usar mi ducha.

Con un resoplido, se paró sobre sus pies y Tsukishima le siguió el juego después de asegurarse de que su computadora seguía funcionando y que el sonido estaba activado en caso de que llegara a emitir un ping.

—¿Puedo pedirte prestada algo de ropa?

—Estás demasiado gordo para caber en mi ropa.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser amable conmigo?

—Voy a desenterrar alguna de la ropa vieja de mi hermano.

—Eso está mejor.

El único ir y venir que Tsukishima podía recordar haber tenido con alguien más que sí mismo en los últimos meses fue con su hermano, con respecto a cuando él estaba alrededor para que borrara la nota de las noticias del DVR. La interacción social no le drenaba tanto la energía como recordaba que lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo, Bokuto siempre había tenido la habilidad de animar a la gente, aunque Tsukishima pensó que era una pena que el de cabello grisáceo no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/30/16, 05:33:59 AM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que saliéramos?_

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:04 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Tú y Bokuto hicieron esa_ _horrible interpretación de un cuarteto de barbería llamado "The longest time"_

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:08 AM] Tsukishima Kei: O al menos lo intentaron. Porque Akaashi y Kenma no quisieron ser parte de eso y ustedes no pudieron encontrar a una tercera y cuarta persona._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:14 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Fue horrible. Para empezar no sé cómo ustedes dos pensaron que podrían llevarlo a cabo, mucho menos con dos personas haciendo el trabajo de cuatro. Lo juro, ambos pierden al menos cincuenta puntos de IQ cuando están juntos._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:23 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Lo que fue aún peor es que ustedes chicos pensaron que era alguna especie de pieza maestra musical, y Bokuto no dejó de tararearla para sí mismo durante meses. De hecho, no creo que él hubiera dejado de tararearla mientras seguías estando aquí._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:29 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Él la estuvo tarareando en tu funeral, ¿sabes? Fue un poco triste, pero la estaba tarareando._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:33 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero desde entonces, no creo que se la haya escuchado ni una vez._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:36 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Creo que olvidó cómo iba._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:39 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Tal vez era lo mejor._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:42 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _[7/25/16, 05:34:46 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Aun así, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no la extraño._

 _[7/25/16, 06:15:22 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Él te extraña un montón, Kuroo._

 _[7/25/16, 06:15:29 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Creo que te extraña más de lo que yo lo hago._

 _[7/25/16, 06:15:35 AM] Tsukishima Kei: También creo que está esperando a que despiertes para que puedas recordarle cómo va la canción_.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Sólo le tomó media hora de insistencia y un desayuno hecho en casa el convencer a Bokuto para que dejara a Tsukishima caminar con él a la estación de trenes.

Fue tan degradante el prácticamente haberse arrodillado para rogarle a alguien a quien había visto demasiado durante la preparatoria que lo dejara caminar con él, aun así Tsukishima se tragó su orgullo. Bokuto parecía reacio, y murmuró algo sobre que no quería que él caminara hacia su casa solo, pero un plato de tocino y la promesa de lavarle la ropa lo silenciaron lo suficientemente bien.

Con la cantidad de comida que Bokuto parecía ser capaz de meter en todo su rostro, Tsukishima se sorprendió de que la playera de su hermano que le prestó colgara un poco suelta alrededor de los bíceps del otro. Tal vez él estaba ascendiendo con respecto a su salud. Tsukishima esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Ojos hundidos, ojeras oscuras y brazos delgados no eran un buen estilo en Bokuto.

Al menos él podría decirle a Kuroo cuando volviera a casa que había intentado ayudar a Bokuto a levantarse, sin importar lo mucho que éste plasmó una cara feliz y forzó su voz para sonar alegre.

...

Al llegar a la estación, Tsukishima escuchó a Bokuto comprar su boleto, y no era hacia donde él vivía; o a donde el rubio pensaba que el otro debía vivir. Nunca visitó a Bokuto a parte de cuando iba a ver a Kuroo a la escuela. Pero la estación para la que había comprado el ticket no estaba a los alrededores de Fukurodani. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que compró un boleto para donde la madre de Kuroo le había dicho que estaba la tumba de su hijo el día que se presentó sin previo aviso en su casa a las once de la noche.

—Ve a casa, Bokuto.

Bokuto le dio una mirada por encima del hombro a Tsukishima, parpadeando confundido por un momento. Rio internamente una vez que procesó lo que el rubio había dicho, sólo para encogerse de hombros y acercarse a donde Tsukishima estaba parado.

—Voy a ir a casa.

—No lo harás.

—Si lo haré, justo después de ir a ver a Kuroo.

—Me lo imaginé.

No había ninguna razón para intentar regañar a Bokuto y decirle que se fuera a su casa cuando él ya había hecho planes para ir y sentarse con Kuroo por lo que probablemente sería el resto de su mañana y buena parte de su tarde.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No.

—Realmente deberías, Tsukki.

—No.

—Bien. Te regresaré la ropa de tu hermano la próxima vez que salgamos.

—Haré lo mismo con la tuya.

—De acuerdo.

Bokuto dio la mitad de un paso antes de que Tsukishima se aclarara la garganta para tener su atención otra vez. Se sentía mal del estómago, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Kuroo antes de que se fuera, pero Tsukishima sabía que no sería capaz de dormir por las noches sino lo hacía; y para empezar ya tenía demasiados problemas para conciliar el sueño.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.

—Está bien. Te prometo que llegaré a casa sano y salvo, mamá.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado familiares para su gusto, pero no obstante Tsukishima apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza. Aceptaría lo que había conseguido, y esperaba que Bokuto fuera mejor manteniendo sus promesas de lo que Kuroo había sido.

—No me llames así.

—Bien, Tsukki.

—Adiós.

—Hasta luego.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/26/16, 11:50:34 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Cuándo crees que sería apropiado que yo siguiera adelante?_

 _[7/26/16, 11:50:38 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Mi papá me dijo que debería hacerlo porque "es lo que él (tú) hubiera querido"._

 _[7/26/16, 11:50:43 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero sé que si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera muerto, me pondría un poco amargado si tú continuaras adelante y encontraras a alguien más._

 _[7/26/16, 11:50:48 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No es que seguir adelante signifique que tenga que encontrar a alguien más._

 _[7/26/16, 11:50:50 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero, ¿qué piensas?_

 _[7/26/16, 11:50:54 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Cuánto tiempo debería darte para que cumplas tu promesa? Y si no la cumples, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo permitido para estar atrapado en ti antes de que llegue a tocar fondo?_

 _[7/26/16, 11:50:59 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Cuándo tiempo crees que pasará hasta que pueda fijarme en otra persona sin sentirme como el peor novio del mundo?_

 _[7/26/16, 11:51:06 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Porque esperaré tanto como tú quieras/necesites que lo haga, Kuroo. Realmente lo haré. Solo házmelo saber._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Tsukishima.

Su nombre era absolutamente la última cosa que Tsukishima quería escuchar cuando su casa ya estaba a la vista y ya había hecho planes para pasar el resto del día en su cama, esperando a que su computadora emitiera un ping mientras le daba vueltas a las toneladas de información que Bokuto había dejado caer sobre sus hombros.

Sin embargo, no había manera de que pudiera hacer caso omiso a la persona que llamaba su nombre, así que Tsukishima resopló mientras giraba la cabeza hacia él. Antes de que alcanzara a ver a quién estaba intentando llamar su atención, vio un coche nada familiar estacionado frente a su casa. Era un carro viejo, golpeado, y a Tsukishima se le hacía difícil creer que pertenecía a la persona que estaba parado a sólo unos metros de él.

—¿Qué?

Akaashi Keiji era otro rostro que se había ido después del funeral de Kuroo, e incluso entonces, sólo alcanzó a verlo cuando pasó un brazo alrededor de Bokuto y trató de calmarlo cuando en realidad lo mejor que podía haber hecho era ahorrarse el aliento. Odiaba decir que Bokuto era una causa perdida, pero las pesadas bolsas bajo los ojos de Akaashi sólo parecían confirmar que nada estaba sacando a Bokuto de su caída.

—¿Está Bokuto aquí? Me envió un mensaje esta mañana diciéndome que estaba en tu casa.

—Se fue. Lo acabo de dejar en la estación de trenes.

—Estupendo.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Debería haberlo sabido.

Cuando se despertó para ver a Bokuto curioseando en su computadora, Tsukishima hubiera imaginado que al menos intentó dormir un poco. Al parecer pasó el mismo tiempo molestando a Akaashi como lo hizo tocando cosas que no le pertenecían. Era algo inquietante que alguien a quien apenas conocía se las hubiera arreglado para llegar a donde vivía, y Tsukishima no preguntó cómo. Probablemente sólo le tomó una rápida búsqueda a su apellido en internet para encontrar su dirección. Aun así, era un poco triste que Akaashi tuviera que usar tan poca astucia para tratar de localizar a alguien que durante un año fue su superior.

—¿Fue a ver a Kuroo?

—A su tumba, sí.

Todo el asunto de que la gente se refiriera a la tumba de su novio como si estuviera vivo, con un cuerpo que respiraba, comenzaba a ser un poco molesto.

—Ah, está bien. Bueno, gracias.

—No hay problema.

—Mientras estoy aquí, deberíamos ponernos al día, Tsukishima.

Si era alguna otra conversación de lástima que alguien quería tener con él, Tsukishima no estaba interesado. Ya había tenido suficientes miradas de lástima, palabras, abrazos y besos en los últimos meses para que le duraran toda la vida; la cual, como ya había visto, podía no ser tan larga como había pensado.

Pero Akaashi no parecía ser del tipo que hacían las cosas por lástima y cortesía. En todo caso, Akaashi parecía que podía usar más el dormir de lo que podía usar en una corta charla con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Sus conversaciones durante los campamentos de entrenamiento fueron cortas, civilizadas y menos que interesantes. No había mucho para ponerse al día cuando no había ningún punto del cuál partir.

—¿Manejaste hasta aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Solo para buscar a Bokuto?

—¿Estaría bien si tuviéramos esta conversación en otro lugar? Estoy cansado de estar parado.

Tsukishima no podía culparlo. El pobre había estado vagando por su vecindario en busca de Bokuto todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado en la estación de tren.

—¿Por qué andas atrás de él?

Si Akaashi quería sentarse en algún lugar, al menos tendría que saciar parte de su curiosidad primero. La mirada de exasperación en la cara de Akaashi le decía que no estaba de humor para probarle a nadie que era digno de su tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía demasiado agotado para discutir.

—¿No crees que necesita a alguien que lo haga?

—¿Qué, acaso están casados?

—No. Terminamos hace un mes. Tal vez más.

—Para empezar no sabía que estaban saliendo.

—Me encantaría decirte los detalles, pero me encantaría más una taza de café.

—Bien.

Tsukishima apretó su mandíbula de inmediato, al recordar el beso que compartió con Bokuto la noche anterior. Si no se había sentido culpable antes por besar a Bokuto, definitivamente estaba comenzando a hacerlo ahora.

Sus pies se arrastraron por el pavimento mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su casa, pero una manó lo tomó por la muñeca y lo detuvo, haciendo a Tsukishima fruncir el ceño mientras miraba hacia atrás, a Akaashi.

—Déjame comprarte una verdadera taza de café. No tienes que preparar nada para mí.

Si no fuera porque la culpa seguía asentada en la boca de su estómago, Tsukishima habría dicho que no. Habría empujado a Akaashi a un lado, le habría dicho que estaba demasiado cansado, que su cabeza dolía demasiado para una cita en una cafetería con alguien a quien difícilmente conocía, pero la culpa lo refrenó, y Tsukishima gruñó en voz baja por su derrota.

—Está bien.

—Gracias.

Conforme se giraba sobre sus talones, Tsukishima tragó pesadamente al intentar pensar en algo más interesante que sentarse en un café sólo para evitar el contacto visual y andarse con cuidado sobre el tema de los ex-amantes.

—Puedo agarrar un balón de voleibol, si quieres que nos demos algunos pases después.

Era la primera vez que Tsukishima intentaba proponer un partido de voleibol, pero era un terreno en común que tenía con Akaashi a parte de las personas a las que habían besado y a las que habían perdido. Quería tratar de aliviar la culpa en su pecho.

—No, gracias —Akaashi respondió simplemente y Tsukishima ladeó la cabeza en su dirección. Si le hubiese preguntado a cualquier otra persona de las que conoció en el campamento de entrenamiento si quería que se dieran pases con el balón de voleibol, habrían aceptado su oferta en menos de un latido; incluso si era difícil jugar solo siendo dos personas—. Tal vez en otro momento. En este momento estoy muy cansado para jugar.

Esa era una sensación con la que Tsukishima estaba muy familiarizado.

—Lo entiendo —la conversación había tomado un giro muy incómodo, y aún no había estado hablando con Akaashi por más de diez minutos.

—Indícame el camino.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/29/16, 12:20:40 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseo haber sido yo quien muriera en lugar de ti._

 _[7/29/16, 12:20:44 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No porque quiera morir o algo. No quiero._

 _[7/29/16, 12:20:48 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que lo merecías._

 _[7/29/16, 12:20:53 AM] Tsukishima Kei: A la gente siempre le agradaste más de lo que yo les agradaba. Siempre fuiste mejor que yo en voleibol. Y, quiero decir, eras bastante estúpido, pero de hecho sé qué habrías sido más inteligente que yo si hubieras metido tu nariz en un libro de vez en cuando._

 _[7/29/16, 12:20:57 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Sólo estoy diciendo, tenías más vida de la que yo nunca tuve, o de la que nunca tendré._

 _[7/29/16, 12:21:03 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Sé qué pensar en eso y desear que pudiéramos cambiar lugares no nos hará bien a ninguno de los dos, pero no puedo evitarlo._

 _[7/29/16, 12:21:09 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Mi consejero escolar llamaría a esto "negociar" y diría que es saludable y sólo otro estado del duelo._

 _[7/29/16, 12:21:14 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero no puedo encontrar ni una sola cosa saludable en esto._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—No parecías del tipo que bebe café negro.

Akaashi rompió el silencio que reinó todo el camino con Tsukishima a la cafetería. Nunca había sido la persona más habladora del mundo, pero Tsukishima no podía recordarlo siendo tan tranquilo. Si Akaashi fuera desinteresado, hubiera preferido irse en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Bokuto había llegado y se había ido por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nunca lo bebiste en el campamento.

El sabor a café era algo a lo que Tsukishima se había acostumbrado a lo largo de esos dos años. Kuroo siempre insistía en que el rubio lo llevara a la cafetería justo al final de la calle donde Karasuno estaba, y gran parte de sus citas se la pasaron sentados y hablando mientras Kuroo le daba sorbos a su café negro mientras Tsukishima agitaba vagamente una bebida que bien podía solo haber sido leche y azúcar. Eso era el tema de muchas burlas de Kuroo, quien se mofaba de él por tener gustos tan infantiles para alguien de su tamaño. Tsukishima no se atrevía a admitir que la bebida de su elección era malteada de fresa.

Kuroo también diría que le gustaba el café amargo porque le recordaba a Tsukishima, por lo cual siempre obtenía una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa. Por otro lado a él nunca le había gustado el sabor a café, que era como la mayoría de los besos de Kuroo sabían, pero aprendió a apreciarlo, justo como aprendió a extrañarlo.

Al final resultó que Tsukishima no extrañaba ni le gustaba el café negro lo suficiente para beberlo por voluntad propia. La taza delante de él se quedó sin ser tocada mientras Akaashi ocasionalmente tomaba un sorbito de la suya, sentados uno frente al otro en la parte trasera de la cafetería.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa además de mí? Estoy un poco harto de hablar sobre mí mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu marido no es exactamente el mejor quedándose afuera de los asuntos de otros.

Akaashi suspiró, pero no corrigió a Tsukishima sobre su estado civil.

—No es egoísta el hablar de uno mismo, ya sabes.

—Lo sé, sólo dije que estoy harto de eso.

Tsukishima paró en seco, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su tono de voz cuando vio la mirada en blanco en el rostro de Akaashi. Por un momento se quedó callado y Tsukishima chirrió los dientes.

—Lo siento.

—¿Tienes que estar en algún lado?

—No.

—Entonces no tienes prisa.

—No.

—¿Ibas a volver a casa a hablar con Kuroo?

Mientras apretaba la mandíbula, Tsukishima se removió incómodamente en su asiento. Su lenguaje corporal fue toda la respuesta que Akaashi necesitó para saber que su hipótesis era correcta.

—Bokuto me envió un mensaje esta mañana...

—Nunca podría haberlo imaginado.

El día en que Bokuto aprendiera a mantener su boca cerrada sería el día en que el infierno se congelaría, o el día en que Kuroo despertaría y su computadora volvería a emitir un ping por primera vez en meses. La primera opción le parecía más probable en ese momento.

—No es raro que hable con él a veces.

—No dije que lo fuera.

Otro silencio cae entre ambos, y Tsukishima se hunde en su asiento mientras mira hacia enfrente, a través de la mesa, a Akaashi. Él no parecía en lo absoluto incómodo o abochornado por el silencio. Tal vez algo de silencio sería bueno para Akaashi si éste estaba constantemente con Bokuto para lidiar con sus rabietas y cambios de humor.

—¿Estás seguro de que no deberías estar siguiendo a Bokuto?

—No, él va a estar ahí por unas cuantas horas. Confío lo suficiente en él como para saber que se mantendrá a salvo.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?

—No puedo hacerlo parar.

—El luce como la mierda.

—Soy consciente.

—Te podrías esforzar por sonar un poco más preocupado.

—Lo está haciendo mucho mejor. Estoy contento con el progreso que ha logrado.

Akaashi parecía lejos de estar feliz, pero al mismo tiempo no lucía tan roto como Bokuto, y le faltaba esa mirada que Tsukishima veía en sí mismo cada vez que se veía en el espejo.

—No has hablado de ti mismo —comentó Tsukishima deliberadamente y Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada qué decir.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

—He estado bien. Nunca fui tan cercano a Kuroo, y he estado demasiado ocupado cuidando a Bokuto para encontrar tiempo para estar molesto. Esta es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de sentarme y beber un café en semanas.

Eso era una mentira y Tsukishima lo sabía. Akaashi no podía decir que Kuroo y él no fueron tan cercanos cuando Tsukishima podía recordar vívidamente a ambos hablando y pasando tiempo juntos incluso sin Bokuto durante el campamento de entrenamiento. La manera en la que Akaashi lo dijo tampoco lo hizo sonar más convincente.

—¿No estás en la escuela?

—Sí.

—¿Y aun así estás alrededor de Bokuto, persiguiéndolo?

—Es más fácil de lo que piensas.

—Lo dudo.

—Obtuve un trabajo de medio tiempo, un carro, y vuelvo a casa cada fin de semana para asegurarme de que Bokuto sigue mejorando, y lo hace.

—Eso suena como una molestia.

—Habrías hecho lo mismo por Kuroo si Bokuto fuera quien hubiera muerto, ¿no?

Tsukishima se estremeció al sólo pensarlo. No podía imaginar a Kuroo molesto o en duelo por la muerte de un amigo, pero si hubiera sido algo como la forma en que Bokuto se agitaba y gritaba a mitad de la noche, entonces Akaashi tenía razón. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por Kuroo... Aunque la muerte no era algo para andar haciendo hipótesis.

—No importa. Él está muerto.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—¿Cuál es el punto de preguntar si ya sabes la respuesta?

—Quería ver si hablabas de ti un poco más.

—Lo haré si tú lo haces.

—Bastante justo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

No había esperado que Akaashi fuera tan complaciente, y por un momento Tsukishima mordió el interior de sus mejillas. Akaashi lo espera paciente y Tsukishima nunca creyó que el silencio podría ser tan molesto.

—¿Qué pasó contigo y con Bokuto?

—Estábamos en una relación a larga distancia y él terminó conmigo alrededor de dos semanas después del funeral de Kuroo.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

Para ser alguien con quien habían roto, Akaashi no parecía estar pasando por alguna faceta debido a eso. Tsukishima no estaba seguro de si era por su apatía o si Akaashi le importaba demasiado como para que doliera.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas. Estamos en buenos términos.

—Si él sigue mejorando, ¿qué tan dolido estaba antes?

—Lo viste en el funeral ¿no?

—Claro.

—Estuvo más o menos así después. Me quedé con él durante unos días pero tenía que volver a la escuela y él también tenía que hacerlo. Él rompió conmigo por teléfono el mismo día en que la abandonó.

—¿Fue así?

—¿Esperabas algún tipo de historia triste?

—Para ser honesto, sí, lo hacía.

—¿Lo haría más triste si te dijera que me llamó borracho cuando rompió conmigo?

—Un poco.

—Ya estando sobrio, siguió diciendo que quería terminar conmigo.

—Eso suena más a una historia triste.

Akaashi se desplomó sobre su asiento, mirando al techo por un momento mientras Tsukishima llenaba el silencio dándole un sorbo a su café tibio. Tenía un sabor horrible, pero era lo más parecido que podía obtener a los besos de Kuroo. Ni siquiera los besos de Bokuto se le acercaron tanto.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Akaashi tenía el derecho a saber sobre esa patética excusa de beso.

—Él no ha estado durmiendo mucho.

—Se podría decir. Tú tampoco lo has hecho.

—No necesito dormir tanto como él lo necesita.

—Claro, porque eso suena saludable.

—Preferiría estar despierto preocupándome por Bokuto que sentado solo en mi habitación y pensando en Kuroo.

Si eso fue un pinchazo astuto o algo de amarga honestidad, Tsukishima no estuvo seguro, pero la forma en que Akaashi mantuvo su cabeza hacia atrás y evitó el contacto visual lo hizo sonar como una combinación de ambos.

—Eso tampoco suena saludab...

—Antes dije que estaba bien. Lo dije en serio. Por supuesto que me dolió cuando me enteré de lo que pasó. El truco es, Tsukishima, que deja de doler cuando comienzas a invertir en otras relaciones.

Tsukishima se quedó quieto, y sus uñas se enterraron sobre el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano. Lo último que necesitaba era a otra persona dándole un sermón de cómo mejorar. No tomaría en serio a Akaashi por eso. Sus frustraciones estaban mejor siendo gastadas en mensajes a Kuroo despotricando o sus puños estampándose contra las almohadas.

—¿Sólo estás esperando a que Bokuto vuelva y te recoja de donde te dejó? —sonaba terrible y romántico al mismo tiempo, y por un segundo, Tsukishima se sintió celoso de Bokuto por tener a alguien tan paciente (y vivo) como Akaashi esperando por él.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que lo va a hacer? Volver, quiero decir.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque siempre lo hace. Él siempre se recupera. Esta vez sólo le está tomando un poco más de lo habitual —Akaashi dejó caer su barbilla hacia abajo para mirar a Tsukishima, y éste frunció el ceño en respuesta—. Es la misma fe que tú tienes en que Kuroo un día te mandará un mensaje de regreso —sus dedos se crisparon contra un lado de la taza, y Tsukishima entornó sus ojos a pesar de que sabía que Akaashi no estaba intentando burlarse de él. Keiji estaba teniendo más sentido que cualquier otra persona que hubiera tratado de hablar con él en los últimos meses, y reconocerlo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había esperado—. Lo amo. Y sé que él me ama. Así que, un día él volverá. Justo como estoy seguro que Kuroo volverá a ti.

—Él no va a vol...

—Lo hará.

—Como sea.

—Es tu turno de hablar sobre ti mismo, Tsukishima.

—No quiero.

—Solo dime qué es lo que le dirás a Kuroo cuando vuelvas a casa.

—No puedo.

—Intenta.

—Bien.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[7/30/16, 06:22:43 PM] Tsukishima Kei: He olvidado tanto sobre ti que es difícil estar al tanto de lo que ya he olvidado y lo que recuerdo._

 _[7/30/16, 06:22:46 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Pero, sabes a lo qué me refiero._

 _[7/30/16, 06:22:54 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Algunos días me despierto y no eres la primera cosa en mi mente, y me siento tan, tan mal. No quiero dejar de estar de luto por ti. Odio estar molesto, pero odio más el no estarlo._

 _[7/30/16, 06:22:59 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ha sido tanto jodido tiempo, Kuroo. Nadie habla más de ti. A veces me despierto y pienso que nunca estuviste aquí y que fuiste solo un invento de mi imaginación._

 _[7/30/16, 06:23:04 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Por favor despierta, así sabré que no te creé en el interior de mi cabeza._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Notas de la autora: **No estoy nada feliz con este capítulo, me frustré bastante al verlo que pensé que iba a llorar (lmfao)... Así que corté el final del capítulo para poder trabajar en el 6. Porque es un capítulo bastante largo sin eso, el fic debe terminar con no más de los 8 capítulos que planeé.**

 **Espero que les guste leer esto más de lo que a mí me gustó escribirlo! Ahaha :v**

 **Aquí está la canción con la que Kuroo le pidió a Tsukishima salir.**

 **Y el poema al que Tsukki se refiere en el último mensaje.**

 **También publiqué una versión alternativa en la que Kuroo no muere. Chéquenla.**

 **Gracias por leer. Besos a todos!**

Notas de la traductora: _Traducir Pings esta acabando conmigo. Soy una persona demasiado sensible para esto. Es terriblemente triste analizar cada frase, cada palabra, cada posible significado y escenario. Además, Pings es un fic muy dificil de traducir. La mayor parte esta escrito en preterito imperfecto, modo condicional, y_ _Pretérito pluscuamperfecto, que en ingles suenan jodidamente bien, pero a la hora de traducirlo al español tiene que buscar la forma de que uno convine con el anterior. No sabria como explicarlo, pero es un poco más difícil a todos los otros fics que he traducido. No me mal interpreten, no me estoy quejando. Sólo quiero que entiendan el trabajo que hago por ustedes, por que de verdad, esta semana me llegó un mensaje con respecto a este fic que ademas de hacerme enojar un poco, me decepcionó bastante. Pero en fin, me prometí no hacer drama._

 _Igual, tenía que sacar este capitulo hoy si o si, porque mi semana de examenes justo comienza mañana y me voy a morir._

 _Por fin aparecio Akaashi, este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, porque finalmente Kei comienza a avanzar un poco. Además la canción que me recomendaron y que les recomendé en la pagina... bueno... Saturn de Sleeping at Last es preciosa._

 _Además, la canción con la que Kuroo se declaró a Tsukishima: "The Longes time" por Billy Joe, fue mi favorita durante un tiempo. Imaginar a Bokuto tarareandola... y luego dejando de hacerlo..._

 _Demasiados_ _puntos suspensivos. Creo que es todo de mi parte por ahora. Me alegra de verdad haber sacado esto a tiempo. Y vuelvo a pedir disculpas a las personas con las que me porte mal esta semana por lo deprimida que esto me tenía... ¡Pero vuelvan a ver el capitulo "Luz de Luna" de esta semana y agarren vida como yo con el precioso grito de KeiKei!_

 _Para ver todo el material extra de este fic (canciones traducidas, el fanart que este capitulo tiene, y demas cosas) pueden ir a mi pagina: A. LaLa S. Stark._

 _Por último: Mil gracias a:_ **Pau-chanFujitsu, itsKaede, shuute, Eric, Veruzca Becerra, akirafullbuster, Saturnoss, Hinata Yo, Meredith Cho, Harley Allen, Moonshine y Lady Ekatherinna Bennet K.** _De verdad,sus comentarios siempre son una enorme motivación para continuar con esto. Cómo traductora es lo único que me llevo._

 _Gracias por leer, ojala te animes a dejarme que te pareció. ¿Cuanto lloraste? ¿Y que crees que le dirá Tsukki a Kuroo?... Me pondré las pilas con todo lo que tengo para actualizar pronto. ¡Lo prometo!_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Furudate y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaria.**

 **Declaimer 2: Pings es originalmente de barfs, y tengo su autorización para hacerlas sufrir con esto.**

 _La canción del capitulo: The Chain, de Ingrid Michaelson._

 _Traducción y cosas afines en la pagina: A. LaLa S. Stark_

 _Como siempre, mil gracias a Zakki por corregir mis horroes. A veces traduzco mitad dormida y ella es quien hace que esto sea legible. Ya sabe tanto de mi dislexia que me puede traducir... ¡Tengo una traductora! XD_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Así que deslízate lejos en tus tobillos jabonosos/ y promete no prometer más/ y si vienes alrededor otra vez/ entonces le pondré candado a la puerta.**

* * *

A Tsukishima nunca le gustó hablar.

Provocando, era bueno en eso. Era bueno en las burlas y el sarcasmo, ser grosero y pasivo-agresivo era su fuerte, pero decir lo que realmente pensaba sin chirriar sus dientes y gruñir un "no importa" en voz baja era imposible. Con Kuroo, fue fácil. Kuroo presionó y presionó hasta que finalmente habló, y sin importar que tan estúpido sonara lo que pensaba, Kuroo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza comprendiendo o lo sopesaba y dirigía la conversación cuando era necesario. Eso fue lo que hizo que salir con Kuroo fuera agradable en lugar de tolerable, y eso fue lo que hizo que vivir sin Kuroo fuera agonizante.

Akaashi preguntándole que finalmente dijera lo que pensaba lo dejó en blanco. Desde el funeral de Kuroo, sus pensamientos nunca habían parado. Cuando Bokuto fue, la compuerta del dolor se abrió, y Tsukishima se ahogó en pensamientos de matrimonio, suicidio, universidad y besos que sabían a agua salada.

Pero ahora que estaba mirando a Akaashi a los ojos, Tsukishima apenas podía pensar en su propio nombre.

—Tómate tu tiempo —Akaashi rompió el silencio, y no fue hasta entonces que para empezar Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que el silencio existía.

Otro minuto pasó sin que ninguna palabra fuera pronunciada. Akaashi no lo miró impaciente. Se sentó y sorbió su café mientras esperaba a que Tsukishima pronunciara otra cosa que el inicio de sílabas que se arreglaba para decir con voz aguda de vez en cuando, y cuando ya sabía qué decir, se interrumpía a sí mismo al dudar.

Kuroo le habría sacado las palabras sin problema. Akaashi solo podía sentarse y mirarlo, y tan irrazonable e injusto como podía ser, Tsukishima casi se resintió con Akaashi por eso.

—Me besó —Tsukishima finalmente habló, queriendo sacar el beso de su pecho primero. Una parte de él quería que a Akaashi lo invadiera el enojo antes de que lo averiguara; incluso aunque pensó que no iba con él hacer eso.

—... ¿Kuroo?

—No, Bokuto.

—Lo sé.

Aparentemente no había ni una sola cosa que Bokuto no le hubiera revelado a Akaashi. Era difícil convencerse de que los dos de hecho habían terminado, pero al mismo tiempo, era igual de difícil imaginar a Bokuto manteniendo una relación saludable en su estado actual.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Por qué estaría enojado?

—Ustedes están en serio.

—No estamos juntos, estoy seguro de que tenía sus razones.

—No tienes que ser tan pasivo.

—¿Lo soy?

—No hubiera dicho nada si no lo fueras.

—No lo había notado en lo absoluto, supongo.

El pensar que Akaashi estaba tan exhausto hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sí mismo ponía de nervios a Tsukishima. Por lo que sabía, Akaashi cargaba con el peso de su propia pena y la de Bokuto.

—Iba a decírselo a Kuroo.

—¿Crees que se enojará?

—Él está mue...

—Compláceme.

—Sí, lo hago.

Tsukishima bajó la mirada hacia su taza de café; que estaba incluso más asquerosa a temperatura ambiente de lo que era cuando estaba caliente. Sin embargo, Kuroo nunca discriminaba a una taza de café, así que no la tiraría a la basura aún.

—Yo no lo hago —la respuesta irritó a Tsukishima más de lo que debería. Kei frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Akaashi, quien no parpadeó—. Estoy seguro de que te hizo sentir mejor cuando sucedió, así que él se alegraría de que te sintieras mejor.

El beso no fue calmante, pero lo ayudó a respirar y a dormir normalmente. Tsukishima rápidamente se dio cuenta de que para empezar, esa fue la razón exacta por la que Bokuto lo besó. No se sorprendería de que Bokuto estuviera sentado en la tumba de Kuroo en ese momento, contándole y jactándose de como "hizo al cuatro ojos sentirse mejor".

—Tienes un punto.

—Solo piensa en ello un poco.

—Preferiría que no.

—Okay, cambio de tema entonces.

Tsukishima apretó los dientes y se deslizó sobre su asiento para demostrar que no estaba de humor para hablar. Pero Akaashi no parecía ir a moverse pronto.

—No sé qué decir —admitió Tsukishima, sonando menos avergonzado y más irritado porque tenía que sentarse y hacer conversación cuando podía haber estado mejor gastando su tiempo en su habitación consigo mismo. Ahí al menos estaría hablando con alguien —si consideraba como alguien a una conversación donde solo uno hablaba—. Con Akaashi, nadie estaba hablando. Tsukishima casi resopló una risa, encontrando un poco divertido que Akaashi por lo menos estaba hablado más que Kuroo en los últimos meses.

—Puedes decirme lo que te dijo Bokuto. ¿Solo vas a ir a casa y se lo dirás a Kuroo, no? — Tsukishima no pensaba que algún día entendería cómo Akaashi podía formular preguntas como esa sin sonar condescendiente.

—Mm.

—Entonces, puedes decirme.

—Bokuto probablemente ya te lo dijo.

Por una fracción de segundo, Tsukishima juraría que le vio una pequeña sonrisa, o tal vez solo el más pequeño temblor en las comisuras de los labios de Akaashi, pero se había ido justo en el momento en que lo procesó.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no me estarías diciendo nada nuevo. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Con una inhalación profunda, Tsukishima empujó sus lentes hasta arriba de su cabeza y frotó su rostro con pesadez. La última cosa que quería hacer era hablar, pero mientas más pronto comenzara con eso, más pronto podría irse a casa. Sus lentes cayeron de regreso a su nariz cuando sus manos se arrastraron de nuevo hacia la mesa, y Tsukishima aclaró su garganta para, de hecho, hablar más que solo una palabra como respuesta.

—Se presentó en mi casa, me arrastró afuera, me pidió que lo llevara a la intersección donde Kuroo se convirtió en un ser atropellado, nos sentamos, hablamos. Me dijo que había abandonado la universidad para convertirse en un inútil profesional, y también dijo que a veces me culpaba por...

—Lo lamento.

Una disculpa era innecesaria, especialmente una de Akaashi. Pero por la mirada en su rostro, no solo Akaashi lo decía, sino que también sabía que Bokuto había pensado eso.

—Está bien.

—Él se queda muy apegado a las cosas.

—No lo culpo.

—Y a veces olvida las cosas que dice, o no dice las cosas bien.

—No, sé a lo que se refería.

—Lo siento.

Tsukishima juró que si Akaashi se disculpaba una vez más, iba a terminar arrojándole su bebida a la cara. Lo único que lo detuvo fue el hecho de que su café no estaba hirviendo y no sería tan dramático o doloroso como imaginaba que sería en su mente.

—Si culparme lo hace sentir mejor, entonces adelante.

—No te culpa.

—Seguro.

—Lo prometo.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No lo prometas.

Akaashi mira a Tsukishima con los ojos en blanco, Tsukishima le devuelve el mismo gesto.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

—Sí.

Solo el acto de recordar cómo había pasado el día con Bokuto era lo suficientemente estresante como haberlo hecho una vez más, y ahora Tsukishima se sentía cansado de hablar. Lo último que quería era que Akaashi se disculpara en nombre de Bokuto cuando ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna razón para encontrar pesar en un estudiante de preparatoria con un novio muerto y los ojos cansados.

—Como estaba diciendo. Nos sentamos ahí. Nos sentamos un buen rato. Me imagino que también quieres saber los detalles. Fuimos a la curva, y nos sentamos; lentamente, porque nos lastimaríamos nuestros traseros.

—Ya entendí.

Al parecer, había pasado más tiempo de lo que Tsukishima había pensado desde que intentó hacer una broma o ser gracioso, y por la expresión de Akaashi, su intento no había sido nada genial.

Por otro lado, para empezar Akaashi era difícil de leer. No era como Kuroo o Bokuto. Él no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, y aunque a Tsukishima le hubiera gustado decir que Akaashi era más como él, tampoco era el caso. A él le gustaría poder ser más como Akaashi; así no sentiría como si los últimos dos meses estuvieran completamente desperdiciados.

—Me reprendió por no haber ido a la tumba de Kuroo todavía, y me dijo que Kuroo quería casarse conmigo. Luego volvimos adentro.

Ahora que había sacado toda la historia, se sentía mejor de lo esperado. Akaashi no lo estaba juzgando; y si lo hacía, no dejaba que se mostrara en su rostro. El asentimiento pensativo que le dio le hizo difícil pensar que pudiera estar ocultándole algo.

—Eso es algo bastante pesado.

—Sí.

—Lo si...

—No.

Hasta este punto, Tsukishima sintió como si Akaashi se relacionara con él mejor que Bokuto, Yamaguchi o sus padres. Pero no había sido hasta ahora que la gravedad de lo que Tsukishima había perdido golpeó a Akaashi, y Tsukishima casi quiso retractarse de todo lo que dijo. Aunque ambos habían perdido a alguien importante, Akaashi al menos sería capaz de volver a enamorarse, casarse, amanecer junto a Bokuto para intercambiar besos perezosos de buenos días y exhalaciones de "te amo". Tsukishima solo podría despertar en una cama vacía, con una computadora portátil sobrecalentada, y un suave "te extraño" murmurado en voz baja.

Era triste que Bokuto cauterizara brevemente sus dolorosas heridas con alcohol, y Akaashi tuvo que soportar besos con sabor a etanol hasta que sanara lo suficiente como para lidiar con eso sin estar embriagado. Todo en ambas situaciones era triste, pero aparte de eso, no eran comparables en lo más mínimo.

—Dijiste que no has ido a visitar su tumba —Akaashi hizo dolorosamente obvio que estaba evitando el tema del matrimonio, y Tsukishima no podía culparlo. Esa era su carga y el dolor en su corazón que dejaba con un mensaje en una pantalla.

—No lo he hecho.

—Creo que deberías.

—Lo voy a hacer, solo que no he conseguido el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Ven conmigo y Bokuto en algún momento.

—¿Vas con él?

—Ocasionalmente. A veces no tengo elección.

Tsukishima se preguntó brevemente si Bokuto dejó de lado intencionalmente el hecho de que no estaba solo frente a la tumba de Kuroo, y que tenía compañía; viva, compañía que respiraba. La imagen de Akaashi tirando suavemente de la parte trasera de la camisa de Bokuto para tratar de conseguir que se fuera a casa era muy digna.

—Creo que deberías ir porque así te darás cuenta de que se ha ido —Akaashi realmente estaba comenzando a presionar su suerte con lo que podía conseguir que dijera—. Sé que es difícil —por supuesto que lo sabe. Tsukishima rueda sus ojos, mordiéndose la lengua en vez de señalar el hecho de que no hace falta ser un genio o visitar un montón de tierra para saber que es difícil enfrentar a la muerte—. Pero, Tsukishima...

Tragando en seco, Tsukishima miró a Akaashi, quien finalmente se armó de valor para devolverle la mirada. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a salir de la boca de Akaashi a continuación, pero no quería escucharlo. Si tuviera seis, cubriría sus oídos y haría una rabieta hasta que Akaashi lo dejara solo. Pero, a pesar de haberse vuelto a comportar como un niño de seis años en cuanto a la frecuencia en que sus lágrimas se derramaban, Tsukishima prefirió ahorrarse para sí mismo la humildad.

—No creo que vuelva.

Obviamente.

—Sucedió, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Pensar que esa era la misma persona que antes le había dicho que Kuroo volvería a él era absolutamente sorprendente. Tsukishima rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Akaashi no estaba hablando sobre que eso sucedería en algún momento del futuro cercano. Estaba hablando de sesenta, setenta —o cuantos años fuera a vivir— por delante.

El pecho de Tsukishima dolió, y clavó su mirada en la mesa, como si pudiera encontrar algo inteligente o ingenioso que decir escrito en la madera pulida.

—Solo necesito un poco de tiempo —las palabras fueron tranquilas, casi susurradas al aire entre él y Akaashi. Sin embargo, el aire no contestó nada. Justo como Kuroo.

—Lo sé. Tienes amigos en Karasuno, ¿verdad?

Yamaguchi podía contar como amigo. El resto del equipo de voleibol, por otro lado, no podía decirlo. Apretó sus labios en una delgada línea y Tsukishima asintió rígidamente.

—Habla con ellos. Invierte tu tiempo en otras relaciones —Akaashi no era exactamente la imagen del ejemplo perfecto de felicidad, pero si le estaba funcionando, hablando con personas, y asistiendo a la escuela, lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que Tsukishima podía decir de sí mismo o de Bokuto—. Lo prometo.

Tsukishima cierra los puños y los pone a sus costados, pero no detiene a Akaashi al hacer esa promesa. No quiere admitirlo, pero tiene la sensación de que Akaashi cumplirá esa promesa, y todo lo que Tsukishima podía pedir en una promesa es que fuera cumplida.

...•••...

 _[8/01/16, 10:33:54 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Esta es la última vez que voy a mandarte mensajes. Te dejaré solo._

 _[8/01/16, 10:33:59 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Adiós, Kuroo. Al menos por ahora._

 _[8/01/16, 10:34:03 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Te amo._

...•••...

Cortar lo que quedaba de Kuroo en su vida probó ser más que agotador. Casi dos meses fueron gastados enviándole mensaje tras mensaje, esperando por un ping, y ganando un silencio ensordecedor a cambio. El pensar que hubiera preferido probar y ver si Kuroo mantendría su promesa antes incluso de considerar la de Akaashi fue triste, pero se sentiría mal el renunciar a Tetsurou como sino significara nada. No era justo para Kuroo ser dejado de lado por razones que no pudo evitar. Kuroo no escogió que su corazón dejara de latir o que sus pulmones dejaran de llenarse de aire. No había nada que Kuroo pudiera hacer con el hecho de que ya no habría más: Te amos para compartir. Kuroo probablemente quería decirlo. Simplemente no podía. Probablemente sería difícil hacer declaraciones de amor cuando seis pies de tierra lo mantenían oculto del mundo exterior. Lo compararía con un tesoro enterrado, pero no había nada valioso, hermoso, o deseable en el irreconocible cadáver de alguien a quien conoció y ahora estaba olvidando.

Tsukishima ocultó todo rastro de Kuroo, que iba desde calcetines que dejó después de pasar la noche ahí, hasta fotografías en internet que en su mayoría consistían en Kuroo sonriendo y Tsukishima cubriendo su rostro o golpeando la cámara. Los artículos de ropa olvidada fueron metidos en una caja y pateados debajo de la cama, las fotos fueron metidas en una carpeta que había puesto en otra carpeta y luego otra y así sucesivamente hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuánto tendría que abrir antes de llegar a ver a Kuroo de nuevo. No había manera de que pudiera seguir el consejo de Akaashi cuando Tetsurou aún se alzaba sobre su hombro susurrando "te extraño", "te sigo amando", "te necesito" y "estoy justo aquí".

Las palabras se fueron una a una mientras Tsukishima se escondía desesperadamente de los recuerdos, pero con cada palabra que perdía, el dolor en su pecho solo empeoraba. Sin las pertenencias de Kuroo llenando la parte trasera de su armario y sobre su escritorio, su habitación parecía más grande de lo que recordaba antes de que Kuroo entrara a su vida. No estaba seguro de si era porque Kuroo había hecho un desastre en su habitación, el cual Tsukishima no se había molestado en limpiar en meses, o si era porque su habitación se sentía tan vacía como él lo hacía. Dejar lo que quedaba de Kuroo debajo de su cama donde los monstruos supuestamente acechaban era aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo, era apropiado. Solo aquellos monstruos no eran reales, y aunque Kuroo tampoco era real, Tetsurou lo había mantenido en una noche más larga que cualquier folclore o cuento de hadas de los Grimm jamás podría.

Sus mejillas estuvieron mojadas para el momento en que la última caja de pertenencias estuvo escondida, y Tsukishima no se molestó en limpiarlas.

Se había liberado de todo lo que Kuroo había dejado atrás, pero no podía limpiarse a sí mismo de las lágrimas que Kuroo tan amablemente le dio.

...•••...

 _[8/05/16, 05:11:32 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Este mensaje ha sido eliminado._

 _[8/05/16, 05:11:38 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Este mensaje ha sido eliminado._

 _[8/05/16, 05:11:45 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Este mensaje ha sido eliminado._

 _[8/05/16, 05:11:48 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Este mensaje ha sido eliminado._

...•••...

El único momento que Tsukishima le dedicaba a Kuroo era cuando volvía de la escuela y veía el video de las noticias tres veces. Nunca eran dos veces, y nunca cuatro veces. Tsukishima solo se permitía a sí mismo hacerlo tres veces antes de subir las escaleras y continuar con su día.

Eso lo dejó con más tiempo libre, donde Tsukishima no sabía qué hacer con él. Se las arregló para ponerse al día en la escuela con calificaciones decentes, presentar en universidades, ir a las prácticas de voleibol de forma ocasional (solo para ver), y aun así le quedaban horas en la tarde y la noche donde Kei solo tenía su propia voz en su cabeza para hacerle compañía.

Las conversaciones con Yamaguchi se hicieron aburridas y poco interesantes. Nunca fueron tan allegados para empezar, pero ahora su "amistad" consistía en sentarse uno al lado del otro en clase, almorzar juntos en silencio, y ocasionalmente caminar a la escuela el uno con el otro. Tsukishima notó que Yamaguchi pasaba más tiempo con Kageyama y Hinata al final, y eso solo tenía sentido. Ellos de hecho jugaban voleibol mientras Tsukishima seguía el balón con sus ojos mientras se acercaba de un lado al otro de la cancha.

Yamaguchi nunca le mencionó el voleibol, y nunca lo llamó "Tsukki" una vez más. Mientras, él solía estar irritado por lo cerca que Yamaguchi estaba o por lo alegre que podía ser, Tsukishima admitía que lo perdía. No tenía idea de cómo podía tomar el consejo de Akaashi ahora que no tenía ninguna relación en la cual invertir. Les había pedido espacio a sus amigos y familiares, y espacio fue lo que recibió. Tsukishima no esperaba que alguna vez querría que se fuera.

La sugerencia de Akaashi y Bokuto sobre ir a visitar la tumba de Kuroo era cada vez más tentadora, pero ante cada visita a la estación de tren, Tsukishima solo podía pararse junto a la taquilla y observar el horario. Con el transcurso de una semana, Tsukishima se hizo cada vez más popular entre los empleados de la estación. Nunca habló con ninguno de ellos, solo le daban miradas fugaces y ocasionalmente alguna fija, pero nunca una palabra. Solo anticipaban su llegada exactamente a las cinco de la tarde, y a pesar de los suaves susurros intercambiados entre los trabajadores, ninguno tuvo el coraje de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo o si necesitaba ayuda.

Los trenes venían cada media hora, y cuando cada tren llegaba, Tsukishima se decía a sí mismo que lo tomaría. Con cada tren que salía, Tsukishima se decía a sí mismo que agarraría el siguiente. Todo terminaba con Tsukishima parado en silencio por una hora, dos horas, dos horas y media antes de que el sol bajara y el rubio regresara a casa con la puesta de sol.

Con cada recorrido a casa, Tsukishima se preguntaba cuánto le tomaría el poder cruzar la calle después de que el sol se ocultara y el cielo se fundiera con el asfalto. Fue cuando el cielo nocturno se desdibujó con la carretera que Tsukishima figuró que el cielo(1) estaba más cerca de la tierra.

Tsukishima se dijo a si mismo que un día, tomaría ese tren y vería a Kuroo, y ese día, cruzaría la calle cuanto ya estuvieran oscuro y estrecharía los ojos con fuerza hacia el cielo de la noche para ver a Kuroo sonriéndole con su estúpida, estúpida sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

Era un ridículo pensamiento cliché, pero Tsukishima sabía que si pudiera vislumbrar esa sonrisa, pararía de culparse por todo lo que pasó.

Kei apretaba sus dientes y luchaba contra las lágrimas silenciosas en cada camino a casa. Extrañaba a Kuroo. Echaba de menos a Yamaguchi. Echaba en falta el voleibol, y extrañaba sentirse otra cosa que no fuera solo.

...•••...

 _Fecha/Hora de Reporte: 4/19/2016 12:48 PM_

 _Incidente: Civil atropellado. Mortal._

 _Reporte #:_ _12-082349_

 _Fecha: Lunes, 4/18/2016_

 _Hora: 11:53 PM_

 _Un hombre de diecinueve años estaba caminando al sur de un cruce peatonal con la luz roja. Un SUV de cuatro puertas oscuro, posiblemente negro, condujo en dirección al sur a través de la intersección y golpeó al hombre lanzándolo alrededor de 50 pies. El conductor huyó al norte de la escuela preparatoria Karasuno. El peatón sufrió un traumatismo craneal masivo y lesiones internas. Fue declarado muerto en el lugar. Durante la investigación preliminar, un investigador de tráfico del DP de policía estimó que el vehículo iba a una velocidad aproximada de 120 Km/hr. El conductor aún no ha sido localizado y el caso continúa en investigación. La Unidad de Tráfico del Departamento de Policía está buscando testigos adicionales._

...•••...

Después de que Kuroo apareció en las noticias el día siguiente a su muerte, Tsukishima no se sorprendió de que no fuera mencionado de nuevo. Inmediatamente después del segmento que relató el accidente, el presentador de noticias cubrió una historia referente a algún escándalo político que hizo que la muerte de Kuroo pareciera trivial para quienes no lo conocían. No había ninguna actualización sobre si la persona que había estado tras el volante había sido capturada, y eso era totalmente exasperante. Cualquier persona que fuera lo suficientemente cruel como para conducir a casa con un parachoques delantero salpicado de sangre merecía ser televisada y humillada.

Las madrugadas fueron pasadas sentado en la intersección donde Kuroo había sido atropellado, donde "Tsukki" dejó de existir, y donde Bokuto se convirtió en menos de un mentor y más en una causa de caridad.

Fue ahí donde Tsukishima aprendió a odiar y estar resentido con la persona que atropelló a Kuroo, y también fue ahí donde Tsukishima aprendió a humanizar a esa persona. No podía negar que estaba amargado y enojado, pero después de cierto punto, odiarlo se hizo agotador. Encontraba consuelo al preguntarse si el conductor no podría dormir en las noches a causa de la imagen de los ojos de Kuroo segundos antes del impacto. O tal vez el ruido de los neumáticos que se derrapaban sobre el asfalto, de los huesos que se fisuraban y se rompían en el horrible encuentro de un hombre contra una máquina hizo que su conciencia fuera tan ruidosa para incluso comprender la idea de dormir.

En esa esquina, Tsukishima lentamente se perdonó a sí mismo, y un día, esperaba poder perdonar al conductor. Hasta entonces, él tomaría la carga, la llevaría sobre sus hombros y la pondría sobre el bastardo para que la llevara como un castigo más adecuado incluso que su propio Atlas.

...•••...

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:04 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Fue realmente agradable verte hoy._

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:08 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Incluso aunque no hablaste mucho._

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:11 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No hablaste en lo absoluto, de hecho._

...•••...

* * *

(1) Refiriéndose al paraíso, a donde un alma buena va a descansar. Ese lugar que es un sueño para muchas Fujoshis. En español Heaven y Sky son cielo, alv. Asi no se puede XD

...•••...

Notas de la autora:

 **¡Lo siento por la demora! Me he vuelto un poco floja con la escritura, pero creo que estoy de vuelta.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 _Notas de la Traductora: Sí, pueden odiarme por actualizar esto justo el día de la pareja... pero que les puedo decir... ¡Feliz KuroTsukki day!_

 _Tengo que decirlo, hoy es el cumpleaños del ex al que más le llore, y hoy cuando me levanté, lo primero que recordé fue la hermosa fecha de hoy. Otra enorme razón para amar el KuroTsukki. En fin, disfruten esta actualización masiva. ¡Las amo!_

 _Gracias especialmente a:_ akirafullbuster, itsKaede, noname, Mizuki Yuki, Saturnoss, Rei and Zero, Meredith Cho, Moonshine y Harley Allen. De verdad sus comentarios siempre son una gran motivación, iba a tardarme más pero... por ustedes -inserte miles de corazones- siempre me interesara lo que digan, a ver si sufren tanto como yo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece._

 _Declaimer 2: Pings es de barfs~_

 _Lo único mío es la traducción e interpretación._

 _La canción del capítulo: **Keep Breathing de Ingrid Michaelson.**_

* * *

 _Mil gracias a Zakki por betear esto hasta el final, y soportar mi histeria y mis crisis existenciales. Te amo Aly~_

* * *

Capítulo 7

La última vez que Tsukishima visitó Tokio fue para el funeral de Kuroo, y se juró a sí mismo que —si podía evitarlo— esa sería la última vez que pondría un pie sobre la capital. Ahí ya no había nada para él. No había nadie a quien ver, nadie para darle un tour, y nadie que le sostuviera la mano y lo besara bajo las luces de la ciudad. Fue en Tokio donde se encontró a Kuroo, y fue en Tokio donde tuvo que conocer a Kuroo durante un campamento de entrenamiento en el que para empezar no quería tener nada que ver. Tsukishima nunca fue a Tokio a visitar a los padres de Tetsurou o a ver su casa, pero la última vez que fue a esa ciudad Kei no tuvo elección y vio a la madre de Kuroo a los ojos mientras ella sollozaba y se aferraba a linda camisa que le había puesto a su hijo, mientras el papá de Kuroo sólo alejaba a su esposa del ataúd. No fue la mejor primera impresión; mejor dicho fue la peor. Esa impresión le dejó el mismo sabor de boca que el aire de Tokio. Sabía a bilis.

A mitad del camino en tren hacia la ciudad, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que podía recordar mejor el sabor del ácido que como recordaba el sabor de cualquiera de los besos de Kuroo. Presionó su cara contra la palma de sus manos el resto del camino para forzar el pensamiento a permanecer en el fondo de su mente.

Para cuando bajó en la estación, el sol ya había caído, y la ansiedad de caminar por una ciudad que despreciaba y apenas conocía se instaló en él, pero Tsukishima no permitiría que su orgullo sufriera un golpe por comprar un ticket para regresar segundos después de haber llegado. Al menos el clima era agradable. El calor abrazador de finales de agosto era mucho más tolerable al caer la noche. El clima le recordó a Tsukishima a su primer campamento de entrenamiento de verano que pasó en Tokio. Le recordó a esos días que pasó hablando con Kuroo. Practicando voleibol con él. Enamorándose de él.

Tsukishima se recuerda a sí mismo que debe respirar a pesar de que el aire en Tokio lo ahoga por razones que no son la contaminación y el humo del cigarro en la atmósfera.

...•••...

 _Inhala_

Tsukishima se pone sus audífonos, escucha su música para ahogar el sonido de los pasajeros que salen del tren. Todos gritando y arrojando sus brazos alrededor de amigos, familiares, seres queridos esperando por sus llegadas. No hay nadie esperando por Tsukishima a parte de una losa de mármol.

 _Exhala_

Una vez que ha salido de la estación, Tsukishima observa atentamente a su alrededor, examinándolo. Donde estaba la estación no era tan claustrofóbico como el centro de Tokio, y por eso, se sentía agradecido. Aun así, bajó el volumen de su música mientras caminaba por la acera para poder escuchar acercarse a cualquier vehículo que pudiera salir de la nada para dejarlo muerto. Tsukishima quería ver a Kuroo, pero no quería ver a Kuroo con tanta desesperación como para seguirlo.

 _Inhala_

Según lo que le había dicho la madre de Kuroo, el cementerio donde lo habían enterrado estaba a las afueras de Tokio. Con cada paso que daba y cada cuadra que pasaba, el sonido del tráfico y la gente disminuía, también el aire se volvía menos amargo. Tsukishima se hallaba lo suficientemente consciente para apreciarlo. Kuroo habría querido dormir en algún lugar tranquilo.

 _Y_ _exhala_

Tsukishima ni siquiera pensaba que Tokio pudiera estar en silencio, pero mientras estaba mirando las hileras de lápidas, su música era el único sonido que se oía. A pesar del silencio, Kei no se sintió tan solo como imaginó que lo haría. Y mientras movía su peso entre sus pies, juntando el coraje para bajarse de la banqueta y entrar al pasto, se sentía más acompañado en el cementerio que en la escuela o en casa con su computadora.

No era de extrañar que Bokuto fuera a ver la tumba de Kuroo con tanta frecuencia, así que Tsukishima se sintió mal por haberse burlado de él.

Por muy molesto que fuera, a Kei le pareció reconfortante estar entre docenas; no, cientos de cuerpos cuyas almas estaban donde fuera que Kuroo estaba ahora, hartándose de tener que escucharlo hablar sobre cómo fue el mejor jugador de voleibol, sobre cómo él tenía el novio más lindo y de que su mejor amigo era el tonto _más_ grande.

Dejando toda la comodidad de lado, la tentación de dar la vuelta con la cola entre las patas y correr a casa todavía estaba ahí, tan seductora como siempre.

Sin embargo, ya había llegado tan lejos, así que Tsukishima cerró los ojos antes de quitarse los audífonos y dar un paso para entrar al pasto.

...•••...

Encontrar una lápida con el nombre de Kuroo grabado en ella entre cientos de otras lápidas con otros nombres era tan difícil como sonaba. Sin embargo, Tsukishima no se molestó por ello. Las farolas estaban demasiado lejos para ser vistas como algo que no fueran manchas, y la otra única fuente de luz provenía de pequeños e inútiles parpadeos y destellos de luciérnagas.

Tsukishima leyó cada epitafio que pasó ayudado por la linterna de su celular que iluminaba el texto. Ocasionalmente había un doliente, de pie y murmurando palabras que Tsukishima no podía descifrar en las lápidas.

Unos meses atrás, se habría burlado en la cara de alguien que se hacía el tonto por contener las lágrimas mientras hablaba con lo que parecía ser nada. Ahora su pecho le dolía en simpatía.

Su simpatía se terminó en cuanto dio la cuarta vuelta alrededor del cementerio y maldijo en voz baja, preguntándose si había estado perdiendo su tiempo mientras vagaba y gastaba tiempo con personas muertas que no eran Kuroo. Había tomado espacio para mantener la distancia de la otra gente viva en un intento de ser educado, pero se dio cuenta de que dejó bastantes lápidas sin revisar. Dio pasos cansados hacia un par sentado delante de una tumba, inseguro de si debía caminar detrás de ellos o alrededor de la tumba delante de la que estaban sentados. La última opción sonaba más razonable y respetuosa. Como resultado, su mejor intento de estar tranquilo y pasar desapercibido no fue suficiente, por lo que se tensó cuando una de las figuras se giró para mirarlo.

—¡Hey, Tsukki!

Tsukishima respingó en respuesta, girando su cabeza con rigidez hacia el origen de esa voz, medio esperando que un Kuroo en descomposición estuviera sentado con una enorme sonrisa burlona plasmada sobre su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin escuchar a Kuroo, que olvidó cómo sonaba el sonido de su voz, pero lo que si sabía era que la voz que lo había llamado no era la correcta.

—No lo asustes, Bokuto —la segunda persona golpeó a Bokuto en el hombro, quien resopló y gimoteó en represalia.

En la oscuridad era difícil decirlo, pero Tsukishima no tuvo que verlo para saber que era Akaashi quien estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Bokuto. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan sorprendido de ver a ambos cuando Koutarou le había dicho que era un visitante frecuente de la tumba de Kuroo. Una parte de sí mismo estaba decepcionada porque no podría tener tiempo a solas con la tumba, y la otra parte estaba agradecida de tener gente viva para hablar porque así no se vería _tan_ lunático.

—Ven a sentarte, Tsukishima.

Con la sugerencia de Akaashi, Tsukishima asintió a pesar de saber que su movimiento de cabeza no sería visto por lo oscuro que estaba. Había una bolsa de cuerda entre Bokuto y Akaashi, así que se sentó al lado del mayor de Fukurodani. De todos modos, era inteligente no sentarse en medio de esos dos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que viniste de visita, Tsukki —replicó Bokuto. Su voz seguía teniendo la misma tensión de cuando interactuaron meses atrás.

—Sí, supongo.

—Sabes, de hecho tengo algo para ti.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja y miró a Bokuto cansinamente, observando cómo tomaba la bolsa entre Akaashi y él.

—Esto es totalmente tardío, pero te dije que te regresaría esto la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

Bokuto dejó la bolsa frente a Tsukishima, quien la miró fijamente por un momento antes de abrirla y remover su contenido. Parpadeó mientras sacaba la ropa de su hermano; la misma ropa que le había prestado a Bokuto cuando pasó la noche en su casa. Para empezar, Tsukishima había olvidado que había prestado las prendas de su hermano.

—¿Has estado llevando esto contigo los últimos meses en caso de encontrarte conmigo? Sabes que vivo en una prefectura totalmente diferen...

—¡No soy estúpido! Y no, no lo he hecho —respondió Bokuto totalmente a la defensiva, y Tsukishima rodó sus ojos—. Sólo la he estado trayendo conmigo cuando vengo aquí.

—Suena como una molestia.

Akaashi suspiró, y Tsukishima podría decir que antes en algún punto él le dijo exactamente esas mismas palabras a Bokuto.

—No realmente, quiero decir; yo sabía que vendrías aquí, y no me quiero quedar con la ropa de tu hermano. Entonces, pensé que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos encontráramos. Y yo tenía razón, ¡así que funcionó! Es mejor a que vaya y me presente en tu casa otra vez, ¿no?

Había tantas, tantas respuestas mordaces y provocativas que Tsukishima podía formular sobre lo que Bokuto había dicho, pero cualquier palabra se perdió en cuanto abrió la boca. El hecho de que Koutarou tuvo la suficiente fe en que él iría era cautivador y bobalicón.

—Cierto. Gracias —Tsukishima decidió no arriesgarse a hablar con palabras de más de una sílaba. Por el momento puso la ropa de su hermano nuevamente en la bolsa, y la dejó entre él y Bokuto.

—¿Has visto la lápida? —intervino Akaashi antes de que Bokuto pudiera volver a hablar. En lugar de contestar, Tsukishima buscó su teléfono otra vez, usando el flash de su cámara para ver. Sólo decía el nombre de Kuroo, el año en que nació y el año en que murió. No había palabras floreadas o poemas, y Tsukishima exhaló audiblemente aliviado. Era apropiado para alguien como Kuroo. No había palabras lo suficientemente elocuentes o merecedoras de ser escritas como la última cosa por la que Kuroo sería recordado.

Al pie de la lápida, Tsukishima divisó un papel de plástico que reflejó la luz de su trabajo. Dirigió el flash hacia ahí para ver que había ramos de flores esparcidos sobre la hierba, si es que incluso se les podía llamar ramos; o flores, en todo caso. Las flores estaban tan muertas como Kuroo, por lo que Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú trajiste eso?

En vez de meter el teléfono a su bolsillo, lo colocó boca abajo para que de esa manera no estuvieran sentados en completa oscuridad.

—¿Yo? No —Bokuto sacudió su cabeza, y Tsukishima se inclinó para mirar a Akaashi quien también negaba—. Creo que fue su amigo; el que tiene el cabello chistoso... ¡Kenma! Él.

Tsukishima parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente de Kenma desde que Kuroo murió. Recordaba vagamente haberlo visto en el funeral de Kuroo, perfectamente inmóvil y silencioso, pero con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos clavados al suelo. Fue fácil olvidarse de él cuando se estaba más enfocado en Bokuto lamentándose y los padres de Kuroo sollozando.

—Oh.

—Sí, sólo lo hemos visto aquí una vez. Supongo que ha estado viniendo cuando yo no ando cerca.

Por el aspecto de las flores, Kenma no había ido de visita en al menos unas semanas. La mayoría de los ramos sólo tenían tallos marchitos. Un par de ramos contenían flores muertas y ennegrecidas con pétalos secos que se convertirían en polvo si fueran sacados de su lugar. Tsukishima se imaginó que esa probablemente era la razón por la que Bokuto no los había limpiado y levantado del suelo. A parte del desorden de envoltorios de flores y mallas, el área alrededor de la tumba de Kuroo estaba impecable. No había hierbas, y la lápida brillaba como si no hubiera estado a la intemperie por meses.

—¿Le has dicho algo?

—Pues, le pedí que se quedara a platicar, pero él sólo dejó las flores y se fue.

—Bueno, no estaba completamente en silencio —Akaashi puntualizó con un comentario mientras sacaba unas cuentas hierbas del suelo. Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que él había estado haciendo lo mismo por los nervios—. Dijo algo sobre cómo Kuroo siempre le había dicho que fuera más social, y que ahora no estaba en posición para negarse sólo porque él estaba muerto.

Tsukishima no podia imaginar a Kenma siendo social con alguien que no fuera alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de Nekoma y Hinata. Había esperado que Kenma pasara tanto tiempo en la tumba de Kuroo como Bokuto lo hacía.

—Él fue un tanto maldito al respecto —se quejó Bokuto mientras se apoyaba en sus manos—. Fue como, ¡dijo que era irrespetuoso que yo estuviera aquí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Me dijo que me levantara e hiciera lo que sea que Kuroo hubiera querido que yo hiciera. Estoy aquí tratando de mantener a su amigo acompañado, y él viene todo condescendiente... ¡Y empieza a escupir toda esa mierda cliché...!

—Él hizo bien —Akaashi interrumpió a Bokuto antes de que éste pudiera continuar, y Tsukishima le agradeció en silencio por eso.

—Sí, claro, como sea.

Tsukishima permaneció callado mientras miraba la lápida frente a ellos. Sus ojos trazaban el nombre de Kuroo mientras reflexionaba sobre sus pensamientos y procesaba el parafraseo de Bokuto.

—Sin embargo, creo que tiene razón —Akaashi habló suavemente mientras el flash del teléfono de Tsukishima se apagaba. La batería se había descargado pero él no pudo preocuparse demasiado—. ¿Tú no lo crees?

En la oscuridad, era difícil de decir, pero Tsukishima pudo notar un pequeño asentimiento de parte de Bokuto. Akaashi hizo un mejor trabajo manteniéndolo tranquilo y con los pies en el suelo de lo que él o Kuroo hubieran podido. Ni siquiera necesitó usar un beso.

Tsukishima abrazó sus rodillas más cerca de su pecho, apretando sus dientes antes de hablar.

—Sí, lo hago.

...•••...

Pasó una hora en silencio, pero no fue una hora incómoda o extraña. Nadie se movía de donde estaban sentados, demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos para estar haciendo algo más que sentarse. Tsukishima casi rompió el silencio para señalar que nunca había visto a Bokuto tan tranquilo estando alrededor de Kuroo.

—Hay luna llena esta noche —por supuesto, Bokuto tenía que ser el primero en hablar. Las tres cabezas se inclinaron hacia atrás para mirar el cielo, y Tsukishima miró fijamente hacia la luna y las estrellas.

Tsukishima se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo Kuroo tirado debajo de la luna y esas mismas estrellas en la noche en que murió. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo su cuerpo sin vida yació en una piscina de sangre que rápidamente se enfriaba en el asfalto con nada más que un familiar cielo nocturno como compañía antes de que alguien lo encontrara.

Se preguntó cómo se sintió Kuroo al ver sólo oscuridad, azul oscuro y estrellas antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

Los paramédicos le dijeron que murió en el impacto, pero había una cosa que Tsukishima no tenía qué preguntarse. Sabía que en caso de que existiera la posibilidad de que no hubiera muerto en el impacto, Kuroo habría luchado por vivir, habría luchado por seguir respirando incluso si sus costillas fracturadas le dolieran y su boca se llenara de sangre espesa y metálica.

—Oye, Tsukki —Bokuto vuelve a hablar, y Tsukishima regresa a la realidad para fijar su mirada en él—, tu nombre significa "Luna", ¿verdad?

—Sí, la primera parte de mi apellido.

—Técnicamente aún estamos en Tokio y todo, pero en las noches despejadas, la luna se puede ver realmente bien desde aquí; como hoy. Así que es bastante genial que tu nombre tenga eso en él—. Genial, y repentinamente demasiado profundo—. Tienes "luciérnaga" en él también ¿verdad?

—Sí, Kei.

—No puedes ver muchas esta noche, pero usualmente hay un billón de luciérnagas volando alrededor.

—Vi algunas, más temprano.

Tsukishima tragó pesadamente, Bokuto pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro para jalarlo más cerca. El contacto no era algo que quisiera; pero al mismo tiempo no era algo que tampoco indeseada. Dejó que Bokuto lo acercara, y Tsukishima estuvo determinado a que su visión dejara de empañarse con lágrimas.

—Creo que estaría muy contento con el lugar donde lo enterraron —las palabras de Bokuto eran tranquilizadoras, pero de todos modos Tsukishima empujó sus gafas hasta la parte superior de su cabeza y presionó la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos para forzar las lágrimas a retroceder—. Es como si llegara a verte cada noche.

Tsukishima quiso decirle que él no era la luna, que él no era las luciérnagas, y que Bokuto no podía haber estado más equivocado. En lugar de eso, asintió lentamente, mientras el brazo de Akaashi se estiraba para frotarle la espalda.

—O al menos, le recuerdan a ti —Akaashi intervino con palabras más precisas—. Aunque no creo que necesite recordarlo.

—¡Oh! ¡Y tu nombre tiene "Isla" en él! ¡Y Japón es una isl...!

—Lo entiendo Bokuto, lo entiendo.

A pesar del sollozo que podía sentir arañándole la parte posterior de su garganta, Tsukishima se rio. Las lágrimas se derramaron, pero él rio y sacudió su cabeza ante la estupidez y la profundidad del pensamiento de Bokuto. Sus hombros se sacudieron, y la mano de Akaashi estuvo ahí para calmar los temblores.

—Gracias —Tsukishima se las arregló para decir a través de la risa, acomodando sus lentes de vuelta al puente de su nariz. No tenía ningún sentido el tratar de disimular las lágrimas cuando sabía que de hecho Bokuto y Akaashi estaban llorando con las mismas ganas; sólo que él no podía verlo.

No había ningún "de nada" necesario. El brazo de Bokuto se apretó alrededor de sus hombros, y Akaashi palmeó suavemente su espalda en empatía.

—Deberíamos de irnos —las palabras de Akaashi fueron vacilantes, pero seguía siendo la voz de la razón a través de las lágrimas.

—Sí —contestó Tsukishima, y Bokuto respondió dejando caer su brazo de alrededor de sus hombros. Koutarou se levantó primero, tendiendo ambas manos a Tsukishima y Akaashi para que las tomaran y así ayudarlos a ponerse en pie.

Akaashi se levantó poco después. Tsukishima tomó la mano de Bokuto y se impulsó a sí mismo para levantarse, aunque se sintió más como si Bokuto hubiera sacado su cabeza del agua después de haberse estado ahogando durante meses.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que podía mantenerse parado por su cuenta, Tsukishima dejó ir la mano de Bokuto para recoger su teléfono y la bolsa que contenía la ropa de su hermano.

—Digan adiós —habló Akaashi después de aclarar su garganta, ahora pasando su mano de arriba abajo de la espalda de Bokuto.

Bokuto se despidió primero, y por la forma en que lo dijo, Tsukishima tuvo la sensación de que no estaría haciendo más visitas diarias.

Por un momento Kei no dijo nada, pero Keiji y Koutarou fueron pacientes. Esperaron a que Tsukishima limpiara sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano; y esperaron a que Tsukishima encontrara las palabras correctas para decir.

—Adiós, Kuroo.

Su voz se atoró en el nombre, pero Tsukishima no se corrigió a sí mismo. En lugar de eso, continuó después de inhalar profundamente. Quiso decir que Kuroo podía olvidar sus promesas, pero "promesas" tenía muchas sílabas, y había una manera más fácil de decirlo.

—Te amo.

...•••...

Tsukishima sacó su computadora portátil tan pronto como llegó a casa. No cambió su ropa manchada de la hierba y suciedad, ni echó agua a su cara empapada de lágrimas. Primero, le envió mensajes a Kuroo. Le dijo que había sido bueno verlo, incluso aunque no habló mucho; incluso aunque no habló en lo absoluto. Los mensajes fueron enviados, y Tsukishima no esperó por una respuesta. Nada llegaría, y él lo sabía. En lugar de esperar, envió algunos mensajes más. Esta vez, sabía que llegaría a oír el ping que había estado esperando escuchar durante meses.

...•••...

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:24 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Hey._

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:28 PM] Tsukishima Kei: ¿Estás despierto?_

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:31 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Voy a ir al entrenamiento de mañana._

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:35 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Juguemos un tres-a-tres._

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:38 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Si eso funciona para ti._

 _[8/26/16, 10:49:59 PM] Yamaguchi Tadashi: ¡Claro, Tsukki!_

 _[8/26/16, 10:50:04 PM] Yamaguchi Tadashi: ¡Te veré mañana!_

 _[8/26/16, 10:50:08 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Te veo mañana._

...•••...

NdA: _Y ése es el último capítulo. (Sin contar el epílogo)_

 _Honestamente no puedo creer que haya finalizado esta cosa. Pero ha sido toda una experiencia y todo el mundo ha sido tan tan tan lindo. Cada comentario que obtuve me hizo sonreír enormemente y eran tan conmovedores de leer..._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el leer este Fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y realmente espero haberle hecho justicia a esta pareja :-) si lees esta cosa de inicio a fin, estoy muy agradecida de tenerte en el trayecto._

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Significa mucho más de lo que puedo poner en palabras ;_;_

 _NdT : Que les digo... retrasé este capitulo lo más que pude. Lo siento por eso a todos los que leen, pero no estaba lista. Siempre que leía Pings sentía ese dolor que nunca había experimentado de perder a alguien, del duelo, de no saber como es que sigues respirando, a un nivel soportable de literatura. En Febrero me toco pasarlo y bueno, por un tiempo no supe como lidiar con eso. Y luego este capitulo habla de finalmente dejarlo y... y yo no quería dejar ir a mi abuelo. Peeeeero, espero que acepten mi excusa y mis disculpas,y finalmente aquí tienen el último capitulo. Lo hice. _

_Aún falta un epílogo y el fic extra de que hubiera pasado si Kuroo no hubiera muerto. El epílogo lo subiré al mismo tiempo que en wattpad._

 _Y creo que sería todo. Gracias por seguir este fic conmigo~ Ha sido genial pasar por ese sufrimiento (?) con ustedes c: Espero que me digan que les pareció este pre final, y que les haya gustado. Tsukki finalmente sanó, y me siento feliz y conmovida por él aunque sigue doliendo._

 _Y por último, mil gracias a:_ Maracas-Senpai, Ren T. Dankworth, akirafullbuster, Guest, Taop, ariadnatierna, Meredith cho y itsKaede~ sus comentarios fueron los que me motivaron a no tardarme aún más con este capítulo. Como traductora es lo único que me llevo :D Así que mil gracias~ nos vemos en el epílogo.

 _Traducción by: LaLa._

 _"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"._


	8. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

* * *

 _...* * *..._

 _[11/17/16, 6:13:23 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Feliz cumpleaños número veinte._

 _...* * *..._

 _[12/03/16, 7:52:31 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bokuto está haciendo planes para volver a la escuela el próximo año._

 _[12/03/16, 3:52:35 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Y creo que ha vuelto con Akaashi._

 _[12/03/16, 3:52:40 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Estoy feliz por él. Sin embargo, estoy un poco celoso._

 _[12/03/16, 3:52:43 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Apuesto a que tú también lo estás._

 _[12/03/16, 3:52:47 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Feliz por él, eso._

 _...* * *..._

 _[12/20/16, 12:02:33 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Nekoma llegó a las nacionales este año._

 _[12/20/16, 12:02:36 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Y Karasuno también._

 _[12/20/16, 12:02:42 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Fue raro verlos. Sólo unos pocos de ellos aún saben quién fuiste._

 _[12/20/16, 12:02:49 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero ellos aún dicen ese estúpido discurso que siempre les dabas antes de los partidos._

 _[12/20/16, 12:02:53 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Fue un buen gesto de ellos. Supongo._

 _...* * *..._

 _[12/27/16, 9:52:23 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Me gradué de la preparatoria hoy._

 _[12/27/16, 9:52:29 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Desearía que hubieras estado en la ceremonia._

 _[12/27/16, 9:52:34 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Sin embargo, probablemente tuviste una mejor vista desde donde quiera que estés de la que tuvieron mis padres._

 _...* * *..._

 _[4/18/17, 11:29:47 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ha sido un año desde que te fuiste._

 _[4/18/17, 11:29:53 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No había llorado en un tiempo, pero hoy lloré._

 _[4/18/17, 11:29:57 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Espero que eso esté bien._

 _...* * *..._

 _[4/21/17, 8:30:50 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Me mudé a mi dormitorio hoy._

 _[4/21/17, 8:30:56 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Es agradable. Estoy agradecido de estar lejos de casa._

 _[4/21/17, 8:31:03 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ya me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar a Tokio._

 _[4/21/17, 8:31:07 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Me aseguraré de ir a visitarte cuando tenga la oportunidad._

 _...* * *..._

 _[12/23/20, 10:52:47 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Fui a la ceremonia de graduación de Bokuto el otro día._

 _[12/23/20, 10:52:52 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Él realmente se ha recompuesto. Supongo que estoy ligeramente orgulloso de él._

 _[12/23/20, 10:52:59 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fue un poco depresivo que tú no estuvieras caminando a través del escenario con él._

 _...* * *..._

 _[12/27/20, 3:52:19 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Me gradué hoy._

 _[12/27/20, 3:52:24 PM] Tsukishima Kei: No sé qué más decir._

 _[12/27/20, 3:52:27 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Además de que te sigo extrañando._

 _[12/27/20, 3:52:30 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ahora ya sólo duele algunas veces._

 _...* * *..._

 _[1/10/21, 9:50:17 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Justo acabo de recordar que estaba en tu mejilla izquierda._

 _[1/10/21, 9:50:20 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ese estúpido hoyuelo._

 _...* * *..._

 _[2/15/21, 7:10:43 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Olvidé decirte que comencé a trabajar hace algunas semanas._

 _[2/15/21, 7:10:47 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Es un trabajo bastante aburrido, así que te ahorraré los detalles._

 _[2/15/21, 7:10:51 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero uno de mis compañeros de trabajo me invitó a almorzar ayer._

 _[2/15/21, 7:10:56 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Y no me di cuenta de que era una cita hasta que él se ofreció a pagar la cuenta._

 _[2/15/21, 7:11:04 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Fue bastante vergonzoso. Salí en una cita por primera ves desde que moriste y ni siquiera lo sabía._

 _[2/15/21, 7:11:09 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Supongo que no fue tan malo. Es un chico agradable._

 _...* * *..._

 _[4/02/21, 2:04:07 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Él no se parece a ti. No creo que algún día encuentre a alguien que se parezca a ti —con tu cabello y todo._

 _[4/02/21, 2:04:12 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero él tiene la misma sonrisa come-mierda que tú siempre tienes en tu cara._

 _[4/02/21, 2:04:15 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Tenías en tu cara*._

 _[4/02/21, 2:04:21 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No estoy tratando de reemplazarte. No creo que lo esté haciendo._

 _[4/02/21, 2:04:29 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Porque honestamente no creo que nadie más pueda darme esa ridícula sensación en el estómago que tú me causabas, y han pasado casi cinco años._

 _[4/02/21, 2:04:33 AM] Tsukishima Kei: De cualquier manera, te sigo amando y todo._

 _...* * *..._

 _[8/14/22, 12:52:57 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Él también tiene sólo un hoyuelo._

 _[8/14/22, 12:52:59 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Excepto que está en su mejilla derecha._

 _[8/14/22, 12:53:04 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Creo que estoy en esto muy profundamente._

 _...* * *..._

 _[1/20/23, 6:04:10 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Creo que lo amo._

 _[1/20/23, 6:04:14 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No es como te amé —y sigo amándote— a ti._

 _[1/20/23, 6:04:19 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Me besa en las mañanas como tú solías hacerlo, pero él no me llama "princesa"._

 _[1/20/23, 6:04:22 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Lo odiaba en ese entonces, pero ahora lo extraño._

 _...* * *..._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:07 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bokuto y Akaashi se casaron hoy. Como si nadie lo hubiera visto venir._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:11 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bokuto me pidió que fuera su padrino, y al principio le dije que no._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:16 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Ese tipo de formalidades son estúpidas._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:21 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Además, sabía que debías ser tú quien estuviera ahí parado con él, no yo._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:25 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero esa se convirtió en la misma razón por la que al final le dije que sí._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:29 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Él lucía tan feliz, Kuroo._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:35 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Y ni siquiera pude encontrar algo en mí mismo que estuviera celoso de él._

 _[9/02/23, 11:50:39 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Solamente estaba feliz._

 _...* * *..._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:16 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Perdón por no haber estado por aquí para mandarte mensajes._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:19 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ha sido un año, lo sé._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:24 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Ese compañero de trabajo del que te conté hace mucho tiempo me pidió que me casara con él, y le dije que tal vez._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:32 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero él continúo proponiéndomelo, como sé que tú lo hubieras hecho, y después de cientos de veces sólo cedí y dije que sí._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:35 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Así que he pasado un montón de tiempo estableciéndome._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:38 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Te sigo extrañando, y te sigo amando._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:43 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Incluso si apestas y te fuiste sin mí._

 _[6/13/24, 5:24:48 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Pero ahora creo que es mi turno de irme._

 _...* * *..._

 _[4/18/39, 11:54:52 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Fui a visitar tu tumba hoy por primera vez en unos cuantos meses._

 _[4/18/39, 11:54:55 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Bokuto estaba ahí, y Akaashi también._

 _[4/18/39, 11:54:59 AM] Tsukishima Kei: También estaba la luna, y también estaban las luciérnagas._

 _...* * *..._

 _[9/05/52, 9:16:12 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Este mensaje ha sido eliminado._

 _[9/05/52, 9:16:19 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Este mensaje ha sido eliminado._

 _[9/05/52, 9:16:23 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Este mensaje ha sido eliminado._

 _[9/05/52, 9:32:17 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Te veré pronto._

* * *

Y, ¿esto es todo? ¡No! Aun me queda por traducir la historia alterna donde Kuroo no muere. Que es un oneshot tan hermoso, lo leí hace unos días y me volvió a dejar llorando de lo conmovida que quede bc... simplmente es hermoso aunque sigo prefiriendo los desgarradores capitulos de Pings.

Estos mensajes son la cereza del pastel. El pensar que a pesar de todos esos años, en su lecho de muerte Kei sólo sigue pensando en volver a verlo -inserte miles de corazones aquí- Bueno, mi corazon duele de una manera bonita. Sí, el efecto de Pings. Hermos 'terminado' por el momento, y bienvenidas al infierno que es no poder superar este fic a pesar de que por ejemplo, para mi, ya ha pasado mas de un año. Y sigo llorando.

Fue genial y masoquista meterme con esta traducción. Sobre todo el último medi año que fue... intenso. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, concidero que este fic es uno de los obligatorios del KuroTsukki y me alegra el haberlo traido al fandom en español, una para que lo disfruten, y dos, para desmentir eso de que el KuroTsukki es sólo pornto y peleas que terminan en más porno. Este fic es la muesta perfecta de que entre ellos dos hay mucho más que eso.

Gracias por leer conmigo hasta el final. Por los comentarios, favoritos, follos y todo lo que me mantuvo motivada para terminar esta traducción.

¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Pings (Versión alternativa en la que Kuroo no muere).

Summary:

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:44 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Me dijiste que te mandara un mensaje tan pronto como viera el tuyo. Así que, aquí estoy. Y por cierto, no soy un bastardo._

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:50 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Lo eres. De cualquier manera, bienvenido de vuelta._

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:55 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Lo dices como si me hubiera ido o algo._

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:59 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Te lo dije; estás estancado conmigo por un largo, largo tiempo._

 _[4/23/16, 7:25:02 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bien._

 _[4/23/16, 7:25:04 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Bien._

Notas:

"Juraste que estarías aquí hasta que decidiéramos que era nuestra hora/ pero todavía no es tiempo, en toda tu vida nunca has renunciado."

The Gambler, Fun.

Para leer con o sin haber leído el Pings original.

(Sin embargo es mejor si has leído el original primero).

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima supo que algo estaba mal en el segundo en que salió de la ducha. El tenue susurro de sus padres hablando en el piso de abajo terminó de golpe cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, y mientras intentaban ser más discretos, Tsukishima sentía más curiosidad. El teléfono fijo había sonado mientras se bañaba; eso era todo lo que sabía.

Y si bien sabía que una llamada a mitad de la noche nunca significaba buenas noticias, Kei no pensó mucho en eso.

Probablemente fue una llamada de algún vendedor, o una llamada de broma, nada que hiciera al menor reflexionar aquello por mucho tiempo. No podía haber sido Kuroo. No había ninguna razón para que Tetsurō intentara comunicarse con él por el teléfono de su casa cuando su principal medio de comunicación eran mensajes de texto y mensajes de Skype que emitían bajos pings que —después de un tiempo— se volvieron molestos para Kei, pero aun así nunca entró a las configuraciones de su computadora para silenciarlos. Esos suaves pings se convirtieron en parte de su vida poco después de que Kuroo le moviera el mundo. Sin ellos, Tsukishima tenía la sensación de que su vida se volvía demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. Y si pensaba en ello, cada ping bien podría ser un beso en la mejilla o un "te amo" susurrado.

Kuroo no se había ido hace más de tres horas, así que lo más probable era que se hubiera quedado dormido durante su viaje en tren de regreso al campus, si es que no había llegado ya ahí. Podía recordar vagamente el sonido de una ambulancia y alguna patrulla a unas pocas cuadras hace algunas horas, pero no era nada fuera de lo común.

En la ducha, Tsukishima esperó que Kuroo no hubiera perdido su parada y terminara en medio de la nada solo porque había querido pasar una hora más con él besándose en el sofá. Él podía ser tan empalagoso a veces, y sin embargo, Tsukishima no podía odiarlo por eso.

Al inicio de su relación, Kei se aseguró de que Kuroo le prometiera que le enviaría un mensaje cuando regresara a casa sano y salvo. Tetsurō había arrugado la nariz en su dirección, lo había llamado exagerado, sonriendo y recordándole a Tsukusima que él "nunca, jamás rompía ninguna promesa", y hasta ahora, había hecho un buen trabajo cumpliendo aquello.

Pero el rubio no había escuchado su teléfono celular sonar mientras estaba en la ducha a pesar de que lo había puesto en la encimera del lavabo con el timbre a su máximo volumen.

—Kei, ¿podrías venir abajo?

Tsukishima apretó los dientes ante el sonido de la voz de su padre que lo llamaba bajando las escaleras, su mano apretándose sobre su teléfono como si éste fuera a sonar solo porque lo presionaba con la fuerza suficiente. Solo un mensaje, una llamada, un débil ping de su computadora desde su cuarto, y el peso en sus hombros desaparecería.

—Sí, solo deja que me cambie.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[4/19/16, 2:13:48 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Kuroo, mándame un mensaje tan pronto como veas esto._

 _[4/19/16, 2:13:52 AM] Tsukishima Kei: O llámame, cualquiera de las dos cosas._

 _[4/19/16, 2:13:59 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Probablemente me estoy asustando por nada, pero no seas un bastardo por una vez en tu vida._

 _[4/19/16, 2:14:04 AM] Tsukishima Kei: No estoy enojado contigo, solo me aseguro de que estés bien._

 _[4/19/16, 2:14:08 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Hablamos pronto._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Entrar a la cocina para ver las mejillas de su madre empapadas en lágrimas y a su padre con la mandíbula apretada, estaba muy lejos de la manera en que quería pasar una noche entre semana. Tsukishima miró fijamente a su madre, quien giró la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual, y luego regresó la mirada a su padre.

—¿Sí?

En lugar de llegar a la conclusión de que algo catastrófico había pasado, Tsukishima pensó en todo lo que pudo haber hecho para que sus padres lo regañaran a las dos de la mañana. Nada le vino a la mente, y por primera vez, Kei esperó que sus padres lo llamaran al piso de abajo para ponerle los pies en la tierra o hablarle con severidad.

Su padre apretó los labios, y Tsukishima prácticamente pudo escuchar los engranes trabajando en su cabeza. Siempre había pensado que su padre era bueno con las palabras, y ese era el porqué asumió que sería él quien se encargaría de encontrar las palabras y no su madre. Con su visión periférica, el menor alcanzó a tener un vistazo de su madre tallándose los ojos y murmurando palabras incoherentes en voz baja, por lo que tragó pesadamente. Si hubiera sido más temprano, ella habría tenido máscara de pestañas manchando bajo sus ojos y en el dorso de sus manos.

—Hubo un... Kuroo... él.

—¿Él está bien?

Tsukishima sabía que no debía interrumpir a su padre cuando éste hablaba, pero en el segundo en que el nombre de Kuroo salió de su boca, no hubo nada que pudiera detener su arranque. Fue un milagro que se las hubiera arreglado para no escupir una pregunta tras otra o para no arrebatarle el teléfono a su padre y volver a llamar al número de quién fuera con el que había estado hablando para así poder escuchar qué es lo que había pasado con su novio.

—Él... —su padre se calla, y Tsukishima posa la mirada en su madre mientras esta solloza. Repentinamente se sentía muy consciente de cada pequeño sonido en la cocina, desde el zumbido del refrigerador hasta el tic tac del reloj en la pared, todo era demasiado ruidoso y nada se parecía al ping de su computadora que quería escuchar más que cualquier noticia que su padre quisiera darle o a su madre llorando como si se ahogara.

—¿Él qué? —Tsukishima chasqueó los dientes, apretó sus manos en puños a sus costados, mientras trata de ignorar todos los sonidos menos el que abandona la boca de su padre. Puede ver sus labios moverse, y puede ver a su madre sosteniendo su propio rostro con las manos, pero sus palabras llegan muy lentamente y sin sincronía. Para cuando las sílabas que forman "accidente" y "hospital" lo alcanzan, el linóleo bajo sus pies bien podría haberse convertido en agua.

'Accidente' y 'hospital' eran las últimas palabras que Tsukishima había querido escuchar de sus padres a las dos de la mañana después de una llamada de teléfono; especialmente seguidas del nombre de su novio. La audacia de estos para decir el nombre de Kuroo dentro de ese contexto era frustrante, pero Tsukishima no se atrevió a llorar.

La última vez que se podía recordar llorando fue cuando tenía seis años, y se cayó jugando con su hermano. Podía recordar la herida, pero aquello no había dolido tanto como la mano de su padre posándose sobre su hombro en un gesto que pretendía ser consolador. Dolía en su pecho, en su cabeza, así que tuvo que sostenerse del borde de la encimera de la cocina para mantenerse en pie ahora que no confiaba en que sus rodillas pudieran sostener su peso.

Las palabras "muerto" o "muriendo" aún no habían llegado, y esa era la única cosa que hacía que Tsukishima no se doblara sobre el lavabo de la cocina para vomitar todo lo que había comido en el día.

Kei aclaró su garganta, hablando solo hasta que estuvo seguro de que su voz no temblaría o se rompería. Quería ser fuerte; tenía que ser fuerte. Sus padres, ambos, estaban haciendo un lamentable trabajo al intentar dar una imagen de fortaleza y serenidad. Mientras su papá lo estaba intentando, el menor pudo ver como éste apretaba su teléfono de la misma manera en que él mismo lo había hecho después de haber salido de la ducha.

—¿Él está bien?

—Está en el hospital.

—Eso lo sé, acabas de decírmelo. Pregunté sí él está bien.

Tsukishima no disfrutó hablarle a sus padres con ese tono de voz. Siempre se aseguraba de ser educado y propio con sus mayores, así había sido criado. Pero con cada palabra que su padre decía, para Kei era más y más difícil recordar sus modales.

—No lo sé. Pero está vivo.

Vivo no era suficiente, pero Tsukishima lo tomaría por ahora.

—Quiero ir a verlo.

—Kei... no creo que sea una buena idea ahora mismo...

—Quiero verlo.

—Estoy seguro de que las horas de visita terminaron-

—Iré caminando.

Su padre se tensó, y Tsukishima estrechó los ojos detrás de sus gafas. Eso podría iniciar una discusión. Sabía que lo ocasionaría.

—Te llevaré, Kei.

El aludido giró la cabeza para mirar a su madre, quien decía sus primeras palabras coherentes desde que él bajó las escaleras. Ella limpió sus ojos inyectados en sangre con el dorso de su mano, mientras Kei asiente y mete la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono. En este no había mensajes de texto, llamadas o mensajes de Skype que tuviera que responder.

—Gracias.

Su voz tembló, y su padre envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un abrazo que apenas pudo procesar porque la única cosa que podía sentir era su teléfono entre sus dedos y el agua llenando sus pulmones.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

El camino hasta el hospital fue tan agonizante como la conversación con su padre en la cocina. Tsukishima se aseguró de abrocharse el cinturón, considerando que su madre pasaba más tiempo tallándose los ojos que manteniendo las manos en el volante. Pero no podía culparla. Después de todo, había sido lo suficiente considerada para conducir al hospital y llevarlo a ver a Kuroo a mitad de la madrugada. El menor también pensó en que no podría hablar; mucho menos quejarse con palabras ahogadas.

De camino al hospital, Tsukishima alcanzó a darle un vistazo a las luces de las patrullas de policía que parpadean en la esquina en la que él y su hermano solían darse pases con el balón de voleibol cuando eran más pequeños. La intersección había sido cerrada, pero ahí no había ningún vehículo. Ni siquiera vehículos de investigadores de la policía; nada. Quien fuera que hubiera atropellado a Kuroo se había ido sin dejar rastro, por lo que Kei terminó clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos.

Su madre tomó una desviación, y eso agregó solo unos pocos minutos al camino, pero Tsukishima sabía que ese tiempo eran segundos que podía pasar pateándole el trasero a Tetsurō por ser lo suficientemente estúpido para terminar en el hospital.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Los hospitales nunca fueron un lugar del todo malo para Tsukishima. Eran organizados y limpios si no pensabas en la desagradable cantidad de gente enferma tosiendo, siendo abierta y sangrando sobre todo. Los doctores eran inteligentes, las enfermeras eran amables, y aunque su única experiencia de primera mano con un hospital fue cuando él y su madre acompañaron a Akiteru a la sala de emergencia cuando éste estaba en preparatoria, después de que se fracturó un tobillo durante la práctica de voleibol, Tsukishima siempre pensó en los hospitales como un lugar al que la gente iba a mejorarse; no a morir.

Pero esta vez Kei solo podía ver la enfermedad y la muerte. Ahí no había muchas visitas a parte de las personas durmiendo en la sala de espera. Tsukishima no iba a ser alguien que se sentara con ellos mientras esperaba alguna noticia de que su novio estaba muerto, muriendo, a punto de perder un miembro, o incapaz de volver a caminar.

—Disculpe —su mamá habló por él, su voz temblorosa y mormada por llorar. Sus lágrimas habían cesado, pero ella seguía luciendo terrible—, estamos buscando la habitación de Kuroo Tetsurō.

La enfermera a quien su madre había detenido no lucía para nada amigable, y Tsukishima corrigió esa primera impresión de enfermeras siendo amables. Nadie podía ser agradable en ese lugar.

—La hora de visitas terminó, señora.

—Somos f... familiares.

La voz de Tsukishima se rompió, y podría decir que la enfermera estaba menos que convencida de que ellos estaban relacionados. Sin embargo, dio un suspiro de indignación antes de hojear el portapapeles que llevaba sostenido en la curva de su codo. Obviamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que entretener a un adolescente y su llorosa madre.

—Su habitación está al final del pasillo, la cuarta habitación a la derecha —los ojos de la enfermera se pasean por la hoja, levantando la vista una vez que terminó de verificar sus instrucciones—. Es un chico con suerte —continuó, y Kei frunció el ceño.

No estuvo seguro si se refería a que Kuroo era afortunado de estar vivo o de tener visitas, pero no se molestó en preguntar. Lo averiguaría por sí mismo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Cuatro horas y media habían pasado desde que Tsukishima le había dado un beso en los labios a Kuroo y le había dicho que regresara a salvo a la universidad. En el lapso de cuatro horas y media, Kei se había despedido de Kuroo, limpió la sala de bolsas arrugadas de comida chatarra y latas de refresco medio vacías, hizo su tarea, tomó una ducha, tuvo a su padre diciéndole la peor noticia que había escuchado en toda su vida, y pasó por la intersección donde Kuroo pudo haber perdido una pierna o haberse roto el cuello.

Cuatro horas y media sin Kuroo se sentían cómo años, pero Tsukishima se recordaba a sí mismo que pudo haber sido peor.

Se recordaba a sí mismo que el de Nekoma podría estar muerto, y tan terrible como sonaba, Kei se sintió mejor pensando en ello. Kuroo no estaba muerto, y si lo estuviera, entonces el rubio no pensaba que alguna vez pudiera lograr —incluso aunque lo quisiera— sacar su cabeza del agua.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima pasó de largo la primera habitación a la derecha. Adentro alcanzó a dar un vistazo de una familia sentada al lado de un hombre muy anciano acostado en la cama del hospital. Escuchó el latido de su corazón a través del ECG, y a pesar de que era lento, cada pulsación sonaba más fuerte que la anterior. La voluntad de vivir de ese viejo hombre era impresionante. Kei esperó que la de Kuroo fuera igual.

El ECG no hacía algún tipo de ping. Más bien era como un beep, pero Tsukishima pretendía que cada latido del corazón de ese hombre era su novio enviándole mensaje tras mensaje sobre lo estúpido que fue por haberlo preocupado tanto.

Pasando la segunda puerta a la derecha, Tsukishima alcanzó a ver adentro por una fracción de segundo a una joven chica iluminada por las máquinas a su alrededor, enredándola en tubos y metales. Si no hubiera tenido un collarín y la férula en sus dos piernas, Tsukishima habría pensado que estaba durmiendo y no drogada hasta el punto de ser despojada de la conciencia.

El beep de su ECH era más rápido que el de la primera habitación, y Tsukishima pretendió que era su novio mensajeándolo otra vez, ahora siendo su turno de preocuparse sobre a dónde había ido el rubio.

La tercera puerta a la derecha estaba cerrada, pero Tsukishima pudo ver por la ventana que estaba vacía, con solo una cama en su interior. Estaba tendida de una manera prolija, sin una sola arruga en las sábanas. Alguien había muerto, y lo había hecho hace poco si aún no habían puesto a nadie más ahí.

Esta vez no había nadie haciendo beep para que Tsukishima pretendiera que su novio intentaba llegar a él.

La cuarta habitación a la derecha estaba donde la enfermera dijo que estaría, por lo que el rubio contuvo el aliento mientras se acercaba lentamente. Su madre había tomado su brazo en algún punto entre la segunda y tercera puerta, y Tsukishima no pudo encontrar la manera de alejarla.

Kei intentó escuchar el beep del ECG antes de mirar adentro. Pero repentinamente el sonido del primer y segundo cuarto se coló en su mente y se le dificultó escuchar, además de que el silencio de la tercera habitación era ensordecedor. Sus ojos se cerraron, y tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

—Tsukishima, ¿verdad?

El aludido se congeló, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de dar medio paso dentro de la habitación antes de chocar con una mujer que solo pudo asumir era la madre de Kuroo.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad —o las ganas— de conocer a alguno de los padres de Tetsurō a pesar de que habían estado saliendo durante dos años. Kuroo era quien usualmente visitaba su casa, o Tsukishima visitaba a Kuroo en la universidad. El mayor lo había invitado a su casa en varias ocasiones, pero Kei siempre encontraba excusas sobre las líneas de "No quiero viajar en tren tanta distancia" o le decía a Tetsurō que cocinaría para él si iban a su casa. Pero con total honestidad, Tsukishima no quería ver a los padres de Kuroo por el miedo de no alcanzar las altas expectativas que su hijo probablemente les habría dado.

Todo lo que sabía sobre ellos era que eran buenas personas y que Tetsurō se parecía a su padre. Fuera de eso no sabía nada de ellos, y ahora los estaba conociendo en un hospital. Eso estaba muy lejos de cómo se había imaginado conociendo a la familia Kuroo, y Kei no podía imaginarse un peor escenario.

No, de hecho pudo pensar en un peor escenario. Podría haber conocido a los padres de su novio en su funeral, y por suerte ese no era el caso. Y ahora que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Tsukishima pudo escuchar el monitor del corazón dentro del cuarto, y fue más estimulante que cualquier ping en su computadora o zumbido de su teléfono.

—Sí, señora —respondió el rubio de forma cansina, alternando su mirada hacia ambos lados, luego hacia el techo y finalmente al suelo entre sus pies. El contacto visual estaba probando ser más incómodo de lo que imaginó, especialmente cuando la mamá de Kuroo tenía los ojos tan rojos e hinchados como los de su propia madre.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—El gusto es mío.

—¿Está su papá aquí?

—Salió a fumar un cigarrillo.

—Ah.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Tetsurō no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que llegué.

Kuroo estuvo hablando. Estaba lúcido y recordaba quien era y Tsukishima no pudo estar más feliz. Por primera vez desde que su padre le dio la noticia del accidente de Kuroo, Kei dejó de sentir que se ahogaba.

—¿Él está bien?

—Tsukki, estoy bien.

La voz que le respondió era ronca, pero también totalmente reconocible. Estaba perfecto, y le costó cada fibra de su ser no empujar a la madre de Kuroo para poder ver a su novio después de lo que parecieron cuatro años y medio en lugar de cuatro horas y media.

Sus ganas de ver a Kuroo se reflejaron en su rostro más de lo que pudo controlar, así que la mamá del mayor lo pasó y se dirigió hacia su propia madre. Ellas intercambiaron las formalidades de rutina, abrazos, y palabras de consuelo antes de murmurar algo sobre dejarlos solos por unos minutos.

El ECG emitía un sonido constante, y pronto Tsukishima entró a la habitación en tándem con cada latido del corazón de Kuroo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¿Eres un idiota?

—Shh, Tsukki... no tan fuerte. La cabeza me duele.

Kei estaba agradecido de poder decir que Tetsurō estaba en mejores condiciones de las que él había esperado que estuviera. Se había preparado a sí mismo para la sangre y laceraciones, para la pérdida de miembros y una cara irreconocible, pero Kuroo lucía como Kuroo, y todas las partes estaban ahí. Raspones y cortes recorrían un lado de su rostro, y su cabello lucía más indomable de lo usual; si es que era posible.

—Estúpido, estúpido idiota.

—Alégrate de que no estoy muerto, tonto.

—Vas a desear estarlo en el momento en que te den de alta —las palabras eran poco creíbles cuando cada palabra temblaba al salir de su garganta. Y eran aún menos creíbles cuando Kei se dejó caer en una silla al lado de la cama de Kuroo.

—Voy a empezar a desear estar muero justo ahora si no hablas más bajo.

—Estoy hablando normal.

—Entonces háblame más bajo de lo normal.

Fue difícil sentirse mal por Kuroo después de todas las preocupaciones que éste le hizo pasar, pero Kei encontró en sí la lástima necesaria para bajar su voz. Se acercó para poder ser escuchado, y a su vez, Kuroo tomó una de sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —una pregunta muy tonta, pero a Tsukishima no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

—Bastante bien para ser un chico que fue atropellado por un auto.

—No tienes que hacerte el fuerte, lo sabes.

—No, realmente lo estoy.

Kuroo asintió y señaló con la cabeza la bolsa de suero que colgada a su lado, y Kei rueda los ojos. Al menos Tetsurō no estaba demasiado lastimado aparte del dolor de cabeza del que no dejaba de quejarse.

—Bien. Está bien —estar discutiendo con su novio pocas horas después de que un auto lo haya atropellado fue inverosímil, y aunque Tsukishima nunca había sido del tipo de personas que cree en milagros o poderes del más allá, esta vez hizo una excepción—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó, después de todo?

—Bueno, primero que todo, alguien intentó atropellarme.

—No te hagas el listo.

—Bien, bien.

—Además, ¿acaso nadie te enseñó que tienes que mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar?

—Estaba oscuro y el bastardo no tenía las luces encendidas.

—Bueno.

—Creo que mi cabeza se estrelló bastante fuerte contra el pavimento después de todo, porque realmente no recuerdo a nadie despegándome del camino y trayéndome al hospital.

—Asqueroso.

—Sí. Sin embargo, soy bastante afortunado ¿no?

—Lo eres. La enfermera de afuera dijo lo mismo.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre las posibles formas en la que Kuroo pudo haber sido golpeado para poder salir relativamente ileso y sonriendo pocas horas después. La trayectoria y velocidad del auto debieron ser bastante indulgentes.

—¿Tu cabeza es lo único que te duele?

—No lo digas así, duele de una forma bastante jodida.

No podía tratarse solo de un dolor de cabeza si la madre de Kuroo no estaba tan feliz y vivaz como su hijo, y aunque Kei sentía que Tetsurō estaba dejando de lado detalles importantes, ya se encargaría de investigar después.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, ¿bien? ¿Tú estás bien? Desde que entraste aquí tienes una mirada de que vas a vomitar algo —la voz de Kuroo lo regresa a la realidad, y Tsukishima rueda los ojos ante la provocación—. Solo estoy jugando, sabes que lo estoy, babydoll.

Tsukisima le dio un suave empujón al brazo de Kuroo, y éste sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

—Perdón sino luzco muy bien en un hospital a las algo y mierda de la madrugada.

—Te perdono. Solo esta vez.

—Eres un santo.

—No, vamos Tsukki. No seas así.

Kuroo tiró de la mano de Tsukishima y éste se puso de pie. Si Tetsurō no se estuviera quejando de dolor de cabeza, el rubio le hubiera acariciado el cabello con los dedos. O le hubiera abofeteado el rostro.

—¿Te asusté?

—Obviamente.

—No era mi intención.

—Una vez más, obviamente.

Tsukishima resopló mientras Kuroo tiraba de la parte delantera de su playera para jalarlo hacia abajo y conseguir un pequeño beso. Y por mucho que quisieran besarse una y otra vez hasta que ambos perdieran el aliento, Kei se conformó con rozar sus narices juntas después de un suave suspiro. Habían demasiados cables conectados a Tetsurō, y tenía miedo de enredarse con alguno si hacía más que solo eso. Eso también era un motivo suficiente para sospechar que el mayor tenía más que solo un dolor de cabeza.

—Pensé que habías muerto o habías sido realmente jodido.

—Nope, estoy bien.

—Sigo enojado contigo.

—Tienes permitido estarlo.

—Imbécil.

—Hey. Sabes que no me iría y moriría de esa forma. Eso sería bastante grosero de mi parte.

La mano de Kuroo se movió para presionarse contra la parte posterior del cuello de Tsukishima y unir sus frentes.

—No hagas algo así otra vez.

—Pero no fue mi culpa.

—No me importa. No hagas una estupidez así de nuevo. Me asustaste como no tienes una jodida idea.

—¿Lloraste por mí, princesa?

A pesar de que no lloró en ese momento, Kei sentía esa necesidad ahora. Sin embargo, no lo haría. Si no lloró antes, no lloraría ahora, menos frente a Kuroo.

Aun así, fue difícil suprimir la forma en que su voz tembló cuando le respondió a Tetsurō.

—No, no lloré.

—Bien.

Kuroo sonrió, y si no hubiera raspones del lado de su cara, Kei habría podido ver el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—Llorar por mí habría sido algo muy estúpido.

—Lo habría sido.

—Aunque ¿podrías sonreír para mí?

—No.

—Eso me haría sentir mejor.

—No lo haré.

A pesar de la respuesta de Tsukki y la manera en que negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios. Normalmente habría dicho que sonreiría si Kuroo le daba un motivo para hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión, su novio ya le había dado más que solo una buena razón. La sonrisa tembló, pero Tetsurō rápidamente terminó esos temblores con un beso.

—Te dije que la vería otra vez.

—Como sea.

—Ven aquí, Tsukki. Acuéstate a mi lado.

—Está no es una habitación de hotel.

—Podemos hacerla una habitación de hotel.

—No, pasaré.

En lugar de subirse y gatear hasta estar junto a Kuroo, Kei se sentó en el borde de la cama, y cuidó no haberlo hecho sobre alguna de las tiras o tubos. La mano de Tetsurō se frotaba de arriba abajo sobre su espalda, por lo que Tsukishima se permitió cerrar los ojos después de un suave suspiro.

—Hey, Tsukki.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes sobre eso que la gente dice? Todas esas cosas de que ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos antes de morir.

—Síp.

—Creo que lo vi.

—¿Fue aburrido?

—Hahaha, sí.

Eso era de esperarse. La vida de Kuroo hasta ahora había consistido en cosas de la escuela y voleibol. Se hubiera sentido mal por Tetsurō si éste hubiera muerto sin algún tipo de recuerdo al cual mirar atrás con cariño.

—Pero, creo que vi todas las cosas de las que me pude haber perdido si hubiera estirado la pata.

Kei levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Todo eso sonaba a una gran tontería, pero complacería a Kuroo por ahora, esperando que éste estuviera en su sano juicio y que los calmantes o medicamentos no estuvieran hablando por él.

—Sí, fue bastante genial.

—¿Qué viste?

—Bueno, vi tu graduación de la preparatoria, mi graduación de la universidad, y me vi consiguiendo mi primer trabajo. Me vi a mí mismo haciendo algo para vivir en vez de jugar voleibol.

—No te ofendas, pero eso no suena muy interesante.

—Ugh, ¿podrías dejarme terminar? Estoy intentando decir algo lindo por una vez.

—Perdón, perdón.

—Y vi el interior de una iglesia. Estabas parado en el altar conmigo.

Si Tsukisima hubiera sido el que estaba conectado al ECG, en su mente no había duda de que éste habría pitado dos veces más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo el de Kuroo. Su rostro se tiñó de un intenso rojo, por lo que bajó la vista después de bufar.

—Genial, ¿cierto?

La burla en el tono de voz del mayor había vuelto, pero debajo de todo eso había una seriedad que hizo que Tsukishima quisiera golpearlo o besarlo.

—Así es.

—¿Ves?

—Solo bromeaba. Nunca te dejaría casarte conmigo en una iglesia.

Kuroo rio, y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kei para jalarlo más cerca.

El rubio lo dejó, mucho más preocupado por hacer que sus mejillas dejaran de arder que por empujar lejos a Tetsurō.

—¿Eso significa que me dejarás casarme contigo en algún otro lugar?

—Supongo.

—Entonces, cásate conmigo.

—Jódete, Kuroo.

—¡Qué grosero!

—Pregunta de nuevo en algunos años.

—¿Dirás que sí?

—Tal vez.

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí.

La sonrisa en la cara de Tsukushima regresó, y esta vez Kuroo no se lo señaló. En lugar de eso, sus dedos se dedicaron a recorrer el cabello de Kei con suave arrullo que sofocó el sonido de cualquier máquina zumbando o haciendo beep.

—Ahora que aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio, ¿podrías al menos masturbarme mientras nuestros padres no están?

—No. Dios. Eres tan asqueroso.

—Pero me amas.

—Tristemente sí.

—También te amo, lindura.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

El sonido de un suave ping despertó a Tsukshima cuatro días después del accidente de Kuroo. El rubio talló sus ojos y se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia su laptop. Esta emite otro ping, y Tsukishima sopesa la idea de quitar el sonido de las notificaciones por milésima vez desde que agregó la cuenta de Kuroo a Skype. No lo hace, llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre: extrañaría esos pings si los silenciara.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:44 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Me dijiste que te mandara un mensaje tan pronto como viera el tuyo. Así que, aquí estoy. Y por cierto, no soy un bastardo._

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:50 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Lo eres. De cualquier manera, bienvenido de vuelta._

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:55 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Lo dices como si me hubiera ido o algo._

 _[4/23/16, 7:24:59 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Te lo dije; estás estancado conmigo por un largo, largo tiempo._

 _[4/23/16, 7:25:02 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bien._

 _[4/23/16, 7:25:04 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Bien._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Notas:

Iba a elaborar la versión extendida del trauma (heridas) de Kuroo, pero en el último minuto decidí que lo dejaría a la interpretación del lector... me habría metido tanto en eso y no quería convertir esto en "Pings (Kuroo muere otra vez)" o algo como eso lmfao. ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
